Find Love? Ya Right!
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: The Story about a girl who is physically abused by her father. She is rich, but doesn't seem to care. What happens when she meets the Host Club? :Was originally a vote romance thing: Voteing ended, HoneyXOC FINISHED!
1. The Odd Out Cast

**NOTE:~I have come up with an Ouran Highschool Host Club Fan fiction! ****MUWAHAHAHA!! Any who, I don't know who in the Host club to have it be a romance ****to though. I like all of them! So I need help with this! At the end of each chapter I will ask ****which boy you like best and display their names, and eventually how many votes they have, ****and probably by the 5****th**** chapter I will have decided who's gunna be the lucky romance guy! ****So get ready to vote! Just send me a message or comment on the fic so I know ^_^. Oh and ****quick note as well, I won't be including Haruhi in this, I hope that's ok ^_^ Now onto the ****story!! =D**

**Find Love? Ya Right**

**Chapter 1: The Odd Out Cast**

_"My name is Sayuki Yatsuma and I wouldn't say I'm what you call one of those 'pretty and classy' __rich girls. Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I have to be a snob about it, or even dress the way __everyone else does. I hate dresses and make up. What's the point? 'Oh, it'll make you look __beautiful~!' Screw being beautiful if I have to wear that crap. It's ridiculous. Seriously, it's fine __for some girls but I'm not one of them. I just like to kick back and relax, enjoy life the way I have __it and not care about the money right now"_

Sayuki let out a soft sigh, laying her head down on the desk. "When will this day end..?", shemurmured, her eye twitching slightly. If the day hadn't gone bad enough already, she had beeninvited to, yet again, another Host Club Party. Ya, like she would ever go to one of those. Whenthe sound of the bell ringing hit her ears, she seemed to move faster than anyone else in the classroom as she ran out the was an odd ball at this school. She didn't have any friends, mainly because she didn't carefor all those snobby stuck up chicks that were at this school. They didn't seem to like her didn't even wear a school uniform. Just the normal, casual wear most normal people wouldwear. She didn't seem like her family was wealthy at all. But of course her parents didn't knowabout her 'commoner' like life style so she did have a uniform, but only put it on when she wenthome from school. She didn't want her parents freaking on her like they always did about sillylittle things.

As she walked down the hall though, she saw the banner once again. _**Ouran Highschool Host **__**Club Spring Party. **_Her eye twitched at the sight. Seriously, those boys needed to get a life."SAYUKI YATSUMA!", exclaimed a voice down the hall that just sent shivers up Sayuki's spine."Oh no...", she murmured, slowly looking back to see three girls standing there. "IT'S TIMEYOU START ACTING LIKE A GIRL! It's make over time!!", one of the girls stated, the threegetting evil grins. Sayuki took a few steps back, "You stay away from me..!!", she ordered as thegirls walked towards her.

"_Ok, those three girls, Ritsu Minyani, Oraki Taisuma, and Hirahu Rakito. They've been trying to __make me over ever since I got to this school. They want me to be just like them ever since they __saw me wearing a dress and make up at one of my parents dinner parties. They say I'm beautiful and that I should express myself the way they do. Ya right. They are so annoying!"._

Sayuki quickly turned back around, beginning to run through the hall. "GET AWAY FROMME!!", she exclaimed as the three girls chased after her holding a make up kit and some dresses."AWW!! COME ON SAYUKI-CHAN!! YOU'LL LOOK PERFECT WHEN WE'RE DONE!!!",exclaimed Ritsu. "HELL NO!!", she replied, turning and beginning to run up stairs. '_I seriously __have to find somewhere to hide...and I have to make sure they don't find me...!_', she thought,turning the corner and running down the hall, '_Any room! ANY ROOM WILL DO! As long as it __hides me!!_'. She quickly ran to the door at the end of the hall, quickly opening it, jumping inside and slamming it shut, holding it there for a moment as she caught her breathe, hearing the three girls run by shouting her name. She let out a soft sigh, "Thank god...". Suddenly another shiver went down her spine as she felt people starring at her. She slowly turned around to see the Host Club boys all starring at her. She blinked slightly and thought for a moment. "Oh crap, I entered that room...", she lowered her head, shaking it slightly. "What's this? School has just ended andyet we have a customer...?", came the familiar voice of Tamaki. Sayuki's eye twitched as shelooked at him, obviously not amused, "No, I am not a damn 'customer', I'm a human being, jackass!". Hikaru and Kaoru, the twins, slid in on both sides of her, placing their arms around her. Well if you're not a commoner than why the clothing?, they asked in unison. Stop giving people labels!! I dress like this because I like it!!, she retorted, glaring at the twins. Like it? Then you must be a commoner and what's with the pink hair...?, Hikaru replied, him and hisbrother removing their arms from around her. Yes, only commoners like that type of clothing, and that hair is ridiculous, Kaoru finished, the two moving away from her with wide grins, seeingthat they annoyed her quite a lot. Oh just shut up you stupid Host club!, she growled, pointing at them, You guys are such idiots to have a stupid club like this. Ughh, I'm outta here!.She turned and tried opening the door but it seemed to be jammed. Her eye twitched, "Come on, open!!", she pulled on it, trying her hardest to open it but it wouldn't open. No!! She refused to be stuck in this room with them. "Hm...You're that transfer, Sayuki Yatsuma, are you not?", questioned Kyoya. She looked back at him, a not so amused look on her face, "Ya, what's it to you?!". "Seems her family is quite wealthy and she does own a school uniform but never wears it", Kyoya murmured as him and everyone else were huddled around a note book like thing. "HEY!! ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!", she exclaimed. Her eye twitched as they continued to murmur amongst each other. "Ugh, stupid! DAMN DOOR!! OPEN!!", she tried to yank the door open again with no luck. "So why don't you dress girly if you're not really a commoner?", the twins questioned, now poking at her back. She turned around, waving a fist at them, "Shut up pretty boys or you won't be pretty for much longer!!". "Hehe, Sayu-chan is funny!!", commented Honey, holding his boney close to him. She yet again tried the door. What, did they lock it or something?! It wasn't budging. "Come on, answer the question", the twins said, now looking around her so they could see her face, which was red with anger. "Ok, ya wanna know?! Because I don't like stereo types, and just cause I'm rich doesn't mean I have to dress like a snob or some pretty, prissy little 'PRINCESS' like every other god damn girl in this school. NOW UNLOCK THE DAMN DOOR!!", she pointed at the door, glaring at them all. "You don't like being considered a princess...?", Tamaki questioned in surprise, "But every girl does...". "Are you stupid? You seriously need to get out more. Not all girls are like these pretty, made up dolls at this school. I wouldn't be one even if someone forced me to..", Sayuki stated, just then the door opened. Sayuki looked over to see the three girls she had been running from before. "Oh no...", she murmured. "SAYUKI!! WE FOUND YOU! If you were trying to hide, you should really keep your voice down!", giggled Oraki. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!", she turned to run but Oraki and Haruha grabbed both of her arms. "Time for a make over!!", giggled Ritsu as she hold up the make up and dresses. "GOD DAMN IT!! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE-", she was cut off by surprise when the twins suddenly grabbed Oraki and Haruha from her. She blinked in confusion. "Come now ladies, if this young women doesn't want a make over, than why should you force it upon her?", questioned Tamaki, the three girls gawking at him in awe. "Come on Tamaki-kun, you see her, don't you? She's not a lady like everyone else and we know she can be!!", Ritsu commented, pointing at where Sayuki HAD been standing. "Hm..?", everyone looked over. She was gone! "Oh no!! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!! Split up girls! TEXT IF YOU FIND HER!!", exclaimed Ritsu, the other two nodding as they quickly ran off. "What a weird girl...", Hikaru remarked. "Yeah, she's definitely not like the other girls...", Kaoru stated.

Sayuki let out a soft sigh as she headed down the path towards the road and to a white limo that was waiting for her. "Stupid damn girls. Stupid Host Club...", she murmured, pausing as she starred down at the limo. She shook her head and opened up the front door, "Go on ahead, I feel like walking today", she told him. "Alright young mistress", replied the driver, tipping his hat to her before she shut the door. He pulled from the curb and drove off. She watched as the limo disappeared around the corner. She stood there for a moment before sighing softly and beginning to walked down the side walk. She could hear the whispers of the other girls and even the boys as they passed her to head to their limo's. All the things they said, she could hear them. Her gaze stayed on the ground as she walked now. '_Just because I don't dress or act like them doesn't __mean they have to act like such jerks...And I'm not gunna change just because I would like some __friends!_', she thought, growling softly as she turned the corner. She glanced over when a black limo pulled up beside her, driving slowly now as the back window rolled down to reveal Tamaki Suoh. "Would you like a ride Miss Yatsuma?", he asked. She narrowed her gaze on him, "Why would you give me a ride? Besides, I'd rather walk!", she turned from him and continued walking. She heard the door open now and looked back as Tamaki stepped from the limo and shut the door, going to the front and knocking on the drivers window, "I think I'll walk today. I shall see you later", he told the driver who nodded and drove away. She blinked in confusion at this as he faced her. "Alright, now we can talk!", he commented to her. "Talk about what?", she asked. "About your style, of course!", Tamaki replied, grinning. She glared at him, "No thank you. Just call back your limo and go home!", she walked passed him now, growling slightly. "Ah...It seems I have forgotten my cell phone in the back seat of the limo. So I guess I have no choice but to walk!", Tamaki stated with a sly smile, now following after her. She stopped, turning towards him, "Ok, walk! BUT QUIT FOLLOWING ME!". "Following? I'm merely walking home, it is just a coincidence that we're going the same way!", he replied.

She rolled her eyes, looking back ahead and crossing her arms. '_He's an idiot..._', she thought to herself, shaking her head. An anger mark throbbed on the back of her head. She could feel his gaze starring at her, burning into her like she was some animal at the zoo! She turned to him, "Why can't you find another way to go home?!", she questioned, "I know you don't live near me!!". "This is the fastest route. I know I don't live near you, but that doesn't mean I don't live up this way", he stated with that stupid smile of his. She shook her head, "Why did you even decide to walk anyway?! To annoy me?! To make fun of me?! WHAT?!". "Annoy? Make fun of..?", Tamaki asked in confusion, "Of course not. That wouldn't be right of me to make fun of you. You are a lady, after all". "Oh don't give me that bull crap, you're thinking what everyone else is thinking, 'How can this girl be rich? She's more like a commoner. Maybe she's the family out cast', Or something you stupid rich snobs always say about those who don't look _perfect _like you do!", she crossed her arms, "I'm not stupid...I know what everyone whispers behind my back". Tamaki shook his head, "You are different, I will admit, you aren't very lady like at all. But I would like to know more about your type of lady. This 'out cast' that you are, it's interesting". "So is that it then?", she turned away from him, "Why don't you get lost, ok?! I'm not some animal you can just observe, and if you try stocking me, I will kick your ass", she began walking once more, leaving the rather shocked Tamaki behind.

"Seriously, that idiot. Ugh, '_I would like to know more about your type of lady_', pfft", she murmured as she now walked down the street alone, various cares passing by now. Just then, another black limo pulled up along side her and slowed down to her walking pace, the back window rolling down once more to reveal the twins. This was definitely bad news. "So what do you two idiots want? First I get your precious 'King' stalk me and now you two have come to make smart remarks, am I right?", she questioned, narrowing her gaze at them. "Not at all!", Hikaru stated. "Why would we do that?", Kaoru remarked. The two smiled at her. "Ugh, I should've just kept running from those girls...Now I got Host Club stalkers!!", she exclaimed to herself, turning and beginning to walk once again. "Would you like a ride home?", Kaoru questioned. "We have lots of room in here!", Hikaru remarked. "Shut up! I don't want a damn ride home!", she picked up her pace a little bit, the care continuing to follow along side of her. She stopped, the car stopping as well as she faced them once again. "What's so special about me that you Host club members wanna know? If ya wanna just observe who I am than forget it, and if you wanna know the real me, you can forget that too", she pulled out a bottle and held it out, spraying the twins with it. "AGHH!!", they exclaimed in unison, "PEPPER SPRAY!!". She then turned and quickly ran off down the street. "Seriously, first stupid Tamaki, now those jerk twins...Who's ne-", she got her answer as she suddenly bumped into someone, falling back onto the ground in shock, "Oww...". "Sayu-chan! There you are!", exclaimed the voice of Honey. She looked up to see Mori towering over her with Honey on his shoulders. He held out his hand to her to help her up. She shook her head and pushed it away, getting up on her own. "Go away", she walked passed them. "Aww, Sayu-chan!! Come on! Let's have some cake together and talk!!", Honey exclaimed, Mori following after her with Honey still on his shoulders. "No thanks, I hate sweets", she replied. Honey wasn't bad. He was one of the better of the Host club members, as for Mori. He was quiet. She liked him for just that reason. He barely spoke.

"Come on Sayu-chan!! PLEASE!! There's so many kinds! I'm sure you'll find one you like!", Honey persisted. Sayuki stopped, facing them, "Ok, look. Whatever it is you and your little club is trying to do here isn't going to work now stop stalking me and go home!". She turned around to walk, only to bump into another person. The last of the Host club members, Kyoya. "Great, now the whole damn club is stalking me! GET LOST!!", she ordered, pushing Kyoya aside and storming off in anger. "Aww, Sayu-chan! We just want to get to know you!!", Honey whimpered, getting teary eyed. "Cut that out, that crap doesn't work on me..", she remarked, continuing to walk away. They stood there now, watching her as she walked away. "I wonder why she' so stubborn towards us..?", Hikaru questioned, placing his hands on his hips. "All the girls go gaga over us but she doesn't show anything...", Kaoru stated. They now stood along with the rest of the Host club, watching as she walked away.

'_Why the heck are they stalking me anyway? I definitely have to try and avoid them in the future, and stay as far away from as Music Room #3, as I can!_', she thought as she stopped now, facing the large gates of her home. Her parents were away on business this week so it didn't matter if she walked inside in these 'rags', as everyone called them. She let out a soft sigh and punched in the code on the gate, unlocking it and walking in as it opened, now heading down the paved road towards the large mansion at the end. She stopped, looking up at the house and just starring at it for a moment. She then turned, glaring towards the gates, just catching a glimpse of movement. '_Idiots followed me home!_', she thought in annoyance before turning back towards the house and heading inside. "Taizuma! I think you should call the guards. There's some real weirdo's hanging around the front gates!", she called out, as she shut the door. When she turned around though, she saw both of her parents standing there. Her heart sank immediately. "M-Mom...D-Dad!", she exclaimed. "What the hell are you wearing?!", exclaimed her mother, placing her hands on her hips. "U-Uhm..", she looked down at her atire, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. "This is the last straw, Sayuki!", her father stated, stepping towards her, "We will not have our daughter dressing herself so inappropriately! Doing this behind our backs! I'm glad we came home early from my business trip!". Sayuki looked up at her father and shook her head, "I don't like wearing dresses or make up! It's not me! Why can't I dress and do what I want?! Look the way I want to?!", she exclaimed. "Because you are a lady! You are MY daughter! I will not have you mis-represent yourself like this!", her father yelled back. "I don't care what you think! I like this clothing! I'll keep wearing it and yo-", Sayuki was suddenly cut off as her father slapped her across the face. She froze there as he began to rant about how this was nonsense. How this was stupid. She looked down and then quickly turned, running back out the front door and down the road towards the gates.

As she approached them, they opened and she ran out them, pushing passed the Host club members and running back down the street, a few tears slipping from her eyes. They watched her as she ran. "Did you see that..?", Honey asked. "She was...crying..", Tamaki remarked. They all looked at each other and then quickly took off after her. What had happened? Why was she crying so suddenly and running from her house?!

**END:~ ZOMG! First chapter =D I hope you enjoyed it! I actually might write the second chapter cause I wanna get the idea down, but I might not have it out right away. Oh! For those who are reading 'My Frozen Heart' the next chapter will be out by next weekend, I promise. I've just been REALLY busy because of second semester! Ok, now for your votes! Who do you want?! Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Honey, or Mori?! Start your votes people! =) Voting ends by Chapter 5!**


	2. The Evil Twins&The Pool!

**NOTE:~ Chapter 2! I need you guys to vote!! COME ON! Lol, I need to pick a guy =)**

**Find Love? Ya Right!**

**Chapter 2: The Evil Twins&The Pool!**

'_I hate him...I hate them both...! They don't have the right to call themselves parents!_', she thought as tears continued sliding down her cheeks. As she ran though, she suddenly tripped over her baggy pant legs and fell forward onto the ground, scrapping her arms now and her chin. She lay there now, biting her lip from the pain of the fall. "Sayuki?", came a familiar voice, "Are you alright?". She lifted her head slightly to see Tamaki kneeling in front of her and the twins beside him. She glanced around to see the other three as well. She sat up, "I'm ok...everything's ok...", she replied, placing a hand on her chin and pulling it away. Good, no blood. She looked at her arms, seeing the large scrapes on them that, on the other hand, were bleeding. "What happened..? Why did you suddenly run from your house?", Tamaki questioned. Sayuki kept her head low, not letting them see the hand mark on her cheek from her father. "It's nothing, just go home...", she got to her feet, stumbling slightly. Seems her knees were also scraped as well. Tamaki and the twins got to their feet as well. "Careful, you had a nasty fall...", Tamaki said in a soothing voice. "I'm fine. Just go home", she repeated, standing there with her head hung low. "Sayu-chan, we want to help..", Honey stated, a concerned look upon his face. "Just shut up and leave me alone! You're not my friends, you don't even know me! You wouldn't even understand if I explained it to you!", she exclaimed, "Just go back to your perfect little lives before I even entered your stupid little room! I don't need your help or your sympathy!". More tears started to slide down her cheeks as she said those words. In truth, she just wanted someone to hug her, comfort her. Tell her she would be ok. "Stop saying you're fine when it's quite obvious you're not. You don't really want us to leave...", Tamaki stated, reaching down and clasping her chin, lifting her head up so they could see her face and the large red mark on her cheek. She quickly pulled her head away and tried to run, Hikaru grabbing her arm. "What happened?", Kaoru questioned.

She didn't answer, she stayed quiet. The group just starred at her in concern. She suddenly dropped to her hands and knees. "I hate my parents, I hate Ouran Academy, I hate everything..!", she cried out through her tears, completely breaking down on the side walk, pounding her fist onto it, not even caring that her hand was starting to hurt. "I'm assuming whoever hit you in the face was someone close to you and that was why you are crying. And you're running because you're scared and you don't want to be there, am I right?", Tamaki questioned, kneeling beside her. He hit the nail head on. She didn't even have to say anything, he already knew. "It's alright, you don't have to go back there today...", Tamaki smiled as she looked up at him. What did he mean she didn't have to go back today? Of course she did! "In fact! The Host Club will be staying at my home for the weekend and you're welcome to stay too!", Tamaki announced. Sayuki looked at him in surprise. Stay at Tamaki's house...? It would be better than going home. The twins then pushed Tamaki aside and both reached out, wiping away her tears, "Come on, it'll be fun", they said in unison. She suddenly smiled, surprising them a bit as she nodded, "Ok".

"Then it's settled. We're all staying at Tamaki's place this weekend", announced Kyoya, "Everyone go home and get things together!". They all pulled out cell phones to call for their limo's. Sayuki frowned once more. She couldn't go get any clothing for herself. "Hm? Is something wrong with this, Sayuki?", Tamaki asked as the 'herd' of limo's came around the corner towards them. "Well..I don't have any change of clothing so–", she was cut off. "That's ok!", Hikaru chimed in. "We'll bring some of our mothers new designs!", Kaoru stated. "Uhm..ok", she replied, watching as the twin went to climb into their limo, now remembering that she had pepper sprayed them and how rude she had been to them. "Guys, wait for moment", she began as everyone looked towards her, "Sorry I was such an ass earlier. I'm just not used to people being nice to me or even trying to get to know me. Hikaru, Kaoru, Sorry I pepper sprayed you. Honey-kun, Sorry I was rude about the sweets. I do like them, but not all the time, and Mori, sorry for bumping into you and then slapping your hand away when you tried to help me get up. Kyoya, sorry for bumping into you and then pushing you aside...", she paused as she faced Tamaki lastly, "Sorry I wasn't nice to you either when you just wanted to get to know me...so...for a proper introduction. I'm Sayuki Yatsuma and it's nice to meet you all". They all starred at her, surprised yet again that she could make such an apology after what had happened earlier. "AWW! SHE'S SO CUTE!!", Tamaki exclaimed. Sayuki's eye twitched at this, "Say what?!". He suddenly began hugging her, "You're so cute when you're apologizing!!". "Let go or I'll beat your face in...", she murmured to him. He quickly released her, laughing slightly at this. "So...I assume I'm going with you then..? Since we're staying at your place and all...", she stated, pointing at Tamaki. Everyone else was already gone by now and they would see them later on at Tamaki's. "Uhm, ya, ladies first", Tamaki commented, holding the door open for her. This time she was rude about him being like that, "You don't always have to treat a girl like this", she stated before climbing inside the limo, Tamaki climbing in after her. They now sat inside the limo together, at first it was quiet. Neither spoke.

Sayuki looked over at Tamaki suddenly, "Why did you invite me anyway...?". Tamaki looked over at her, "Well if I hadn't invited you, would you have gone back home? If not then where would you have gone?", he asked. She looked away, "I would probably spent the night hiding out at the park...", she let out a soft sigh. "Exactly, and I couldn't have that with all those creepy people around at night and all. I just wouldn't feel right", Tamaki stated. It grew silent once again, but Sayuki spoke once again, "It was my dad who hit me...". Tamaki looked over at her in surprise. Her own father hit her?! "I'm the one he takes everything out on. Something goes wrong, here comes the arguments. He doesn't always hit me, but most of the time he does. My mother doesn't say or do anything about it either. She's just as angry as he is. That's what makes them the perfect couple, they feed on each others anger, but it doesn't make them fit to be a parent...". "I'm sorry to hear that, Sayuki...If you ever need a break or somewhere to go, the Host Club will open their doors with open arms, I promise", he stated. She looked at him and nodded, "Thanks", she looked away again, her smile fading. '_If I don't go home tonight...dad will have a search party out for me. But I'm not going back, at least not tonight..._', she thought to herself.

As they arrived at Tamaki's house, Sayuki gazed out at the large home. It was just as big as her parents, maybe even bigger, but she wasn't amazed by it. It was just an over sized house to her. Tamaki opened the door, stepping out and holding it open for her. She climbed out after him, Tamaki shutting the limo door behind her. "Come on, I better inform the house about this weekends plans, and that we have a new guest", Tamaki stated, smiling at her as he headed up the front steps. She let out a soft sigh and followed after him. '_These big houses...always make me feel so small, like I'm nothing..._', she thought to herself. As they entered the large house, so many maids greeted Tamaki immediately. She looked at him as he greeted them back. '_I never get that kind of greeting at my house..._', she thought, now a little jealous. She followed Tamaki before he held his hand up, as if to signal her to stop, "Miss Kimmei, please help Miss Yatsuma with her wounds, and set her up in one of the guest rooms on the second floor". One of the maids nodded, "Yes young master", she looked over towards Sayuki, smiling at her, "My name is Natsu Kimmei, please call me Miss Kimmei. I'll show you to your room and help you with those scrapes". Sayuki nodded slightly, now following her up the stairs. '_Things are so different here..._', she thought to herself.

The maid lead her down the long hallway on the second floor. She looked around. Everything looked the same. She would probably get lost there. She knew her house like the back of her hand but this was someone else's. Yep. She would definitely get lost. "Here you are Miss Yatsuma", Miss Kimmei stated, opening up one of the doors on the right. Sayuki followed her in, looking around at the place. "Please, just called me Sayuki", she murmured. It was like any other guest room at her own house. A large bed, a dresser, a desk, a porch and a bathroom connected to the room. "Please have a seat on the bed and I will get some bandages", the women told her. She nodded and walked over, taking a seat on the bed and looking around the room as the maid went into the bathroom to get a first aid kit. She came out after a moment with a wet face cloth and the first aid kit. She took a seat next to Sayuki, "May I see your arms?". She nodded, holding out her scraped arms. The maid began to wipe away the dirt and dry blood from them with the wet cloth, "Forgive me miss, but how do you know the young master?". What she meant by that was what the hell was she doing there. She thought she was a commoner because of her clothing. "I go to Ouran Academy with him", she stated simply. "Oh? Are you some sort of honor student or something..?", the maid asked, now applying some cream on the wounds. "No, my parents sent me there", she replied. This maid had seemed nice at first, but now it seemed she had a rude side to her. "How do your parents afford it?", she asked. "My dad is a wealthy business man. Why are you asking so many questions?!", she glared now at the maid as she began bandaging her arms. "So your family is wealthy, yet you dress like that?", the maid questioned. "The way I dress or act shouldn't make a difference what my family background is or what school I attend. Again, Why are you asking all these questions?!", she asked her, wincing slightly as she began wrapping her arm a little tightly. "I have to make sure the young Master is safe. After this weekend you should leave him alone, and the Host Club as well. They don't need their image ruined by some out cast", the maid stated, pulling the bandage tightly as she tied it. "Oww..", she grunted, "What the hell does it matter?! I won't ruin their image!". "You're too different. If you stay around them, the customers will stop coming...", Miss Kimmei stated as she finished tying the other bandages on her other arm. "That's enough, Miss Kimmei", came Tamaki's voice. The two quickly looked towards the door to see him standing there. "Young Master, I'm sorry...", Miss Kimmei apologized, bowing slightly. "I'm disappointed in you...I'll ask you to leave now, take a few days off. I think you'll need it...", Tamaki stated. Miss Kimmei nodded, giving Sayuki a rather rude glance before getting to her feet and taking the first aid kit and cloth back into the bathroom before heading out of the room.

Sayuki rubbed her arms slightly, thinking about what the maid had said. "Don't mind her...She's like that some times", stated Tamaki, looking at Sayuki now and seeing the disturbed look on her face. He was about to say something when a maid came into the room. "Young Master, your other guests have arrived", the maid stated, bowing slightly. "Alright, thank you", He looked back at Sayuki, "Alright, come on". Sayuki looked back at him and nodded, getting to her feet and following him out of the room and back down the hall.

She smiled at everyone as they entered back into the entrance hall. "Sayu-chan!!", exclaimed Honey as he ran over to her, jumping up and hugging her, almost knocking her over, "Are you ok now?". "Ow...", she winced slightly as she caught him and smiled, "My arms hurt a little bit, but other than that, I'm perfectly find". She set him down. "Oh, sorry!!", Honey apologized and held up his little bunny, "And Usa-chan is sorry too!". "You're both forgiven", she stated. It was pretty hard to believe that this cute boy was actually older than her. "Hey Sayuki!", the twins called to her. "What is it?", she asked, looking towards him. "We brought some of our mothers designs!", they said in unison, pointing to various large suit cases. She starred at them, "All...those..?!". "Mhm, you should try something on", Hikaru stated. "We're probably going to be going swimming first, so why not a bathing suit?", Kaoru finished. "Uhh, s-swimming?!", she let out an awkward laugh and placed a hand to the back of her head, "Do we have to?! I mean..there are so many other great things we could do! Like...play cards! Or uhm...uh...watch a movie...?!". They all looked at her oddly. Why was she trying so hard to get out of swimming? "What's the matter Sayuki? You do know how to swim, don't you?", Tamaki asked. "Swim?! OF COURSE I DO!!", she laughed yet again. "Then it's settled!", Hikaru chimed in. "We're going swimming!", Kaoru finished. Sayuki slouched over. What had she gotten herself into? Seriously.

Sayuki glared down at the two piece bathing suit the twins had given her to put on. "Is this the only suit you brought?!", she called out from the bathroom by the in door pool. "Yep!", the twins replied in unison, both grinning devilishly. She continued to glare at the two piece suit. It was so skimpy. She looked around the bathroom and found a random shirt hanging on the back of the door and smiled, grabbing it and throwing it over herself. She had to take off her bandages as well to go swimming, which was fine because her arms weren't that horribly injured, but it wasn't like she was going to be going into the water anyway. She smiled at herself in the mirror when she was satisfied with the way the t-shirt hid her figure now from the evil revealing swim suit! She opened the door, the two twins waiting outside to see what she looked like, only to find she was wearing a t-shirt over top. "Ok..let's go..", she said as the twins lead her into the pool area, looking a little disappointed. She didn't understand why though.

She looked at everyone now in the large, in ground pool. Honey had a floaty, which seemed kind of odd, but it was cute. She looked at the twins as they dived into the pool and then just starred at the water. '_Evil water..._', she thought, glaring at it. She slowly approached it, sitting down on the edge and dipping her legs in. "Come on, just jump in. The water's great!", the twins commented to her. "No, I'm fine right here...", she stated. They all looked at each other and shrugged it off, going back to their own swimming, but the twins seemed to be busy plotting something. Sayuki sat there now, splashing her feet slightly. Truthfully she couldn't swim, and it was rather embarrassing to admit. She raised a brow as Hikaru and Kaoru popped up from the water in front of her. "I have a game we can play", Hikaru began. "It's called dunk Sayuki!", Kaoru finished, the two grabbing her arms and dragging her into the water against her protests, dragging her under before releasing her, coming back to the surface and beginning to laugh.

After a few moments when they realized Sayuki wasn't coming up, they knew something was wrong. "OH GREAT! YOU KILLED OUR GUEST!!", exclaimed Tamaki, shaking a fist at the twins. "Sayu-chan!! Come up! Come up!!", Honey exclaimed, looking down at Sayuki's form under water. Mori dove under water, swimming down towards Sayuki' seemingly unconscious form. He reached out and took a hold of her arm, pulling her smaller form to him and beginning to swim towards the surface with her. When he broke the surface, he quickly pulled her to solid ground, everyone now huddling around her. "Oh crap! What do we do?! What do we do?! She's not waking up!!", exclaimed Tamaki, freaking out over this, "If she dies, it's your fault!". Tamaki pointed an accusing finger at Hikaru and Kaoru. "It's not our fault! She said she could swim!", the two remarked, sticking their tongues out at him. They all looked over in shock as Mori began performing CPR to Sayuki, watching as his lips met the girls. After a few moments, Sayuki coughed up some water, rolling on her side now. "Why didn't you tell us you couldn't swim?!", the twins exclaimed in unison. "Because it's not something I like to admit...", she murmured, placing a hand to her lips before looking over at Mori. '_He...saved me...?_', she thought as a small tint of red appeared on her cheeks. "Uhm...excuse me, please", she got up quickly and headed out of the room. '_This can't be happening...I think I'm falling for one of the Host Club boys!_', she thought, placing her hands on her lips as she ran down the hall and up the stairs, still in the soaked bathing suit and t-shirt.

**END:~The end of Chapter 2! =D I have gotten a few votes already and I might lean towards making it one of them! So far these are the votes! Tamaki: 0, Hikaru: 0, Kaoru: 0, Kyoya: 0, Honey: 2, and Mori: 2! This is gunna get interesting ;) Still send in your votes! You have till Chapter 5, which won't be out till around the beginning of February!**


	3. Operation Hide SayuChan!

**NOTE:~Chapter 3! Tehe, remember guys, I still need your votes! But I am leaning towards making this either a Honey or Mori romance cause I've gotten a couple votes for both! So come on guys! VOTE!**

**Find Lost? Ya Right!**

**Chapter 3: Operation Hide Sayu-Chan!**

"Look what you two idiots have done! You've gone and upset our guest!", Tamaki exclaimed, glaring at the twins. "Again, IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!", they retorted back. "You shouldn't have dragged her in like that, even if she knew how to swim. That isn't nice!", commented Honey, shaking a finger at the two. As everyone began arguing, Mori was starring off in the direction Sayuki ran off in. Was it his fault, he wondered. He got to his feet and grabbed one of the towels by the door on his way out as he followed after Sayuki with out a word.

Sayuki walked into the entrance hall and began walking up the stairs before hearing a knock at the door. She stopped and looked over towards it, seeing flashing lights out the window. "Oh crap...!", she murmured, turning and beginning to run up the stairs, only to slip from the water still dripping off her body. "Owww...", she murmured, sitting up. "You ok..?", came a gruff but familiar voice. She looked back to see Mori standing there. She nodded slightly, "Uhm...ye-yeah". She jumped when the knocking at the door grew louder. "Gotta hide!! PRETEND I WASN'T EVER HERE!", she ordered Mori as she quickly got up and ran up the stairs. Mori watched her for a moment and then looked back towards the door, seeing the flashing lights. '_Her parents are looking for her..._', he thought as he walked towards the door, stopping a few feet from it. He looked over as the other boys came out from the pool room and saw the flashing lights from the windows, immediately knowing what was going on. "Where's Sayu-chan?!", Honey asked, looking around. "She ran to her room...", Mori stated simply, the people on the other side of the door now pounding on it. "Alright, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, go and help Sayuki hide! We'll take care of things down here!", Tamaki ordered. "Right!", the three stated and quickly headed for the stairs. "Wait...Tamaki didn't tell us her room..!", Honey said, looking back. "No time!", Hikaru commented. "Come on!", Kaoru finished. They would just have to look in every room.

Tamaki waited till the three had disappeared before he opened the door, drying his hair off with the towel that was around his shoulders. "Oh, hello gentle men. Sorry for the wait, I was in the pool with my friends and we couldn't really hear you", Tamaki apologized, smiling at the police. "We're looking for a girl. Her parent' said they saw some people with some of your descriptions running after their daughter when she ran out of the house", the male stated. "Who, may I ask, are you talking about?", Tamaki questioned. "Sayuki Yatsuma", the officer replied. "Oh, Miss Yatsuma. Yes, we know her from school. We were going over to her house for a visit when she ran passed us. We did run after her but we parted ways a little while after that", Tamaki replied. "That's funny because we have several witnesses saying she got into a limo with you", the officer narrowed his gaze upon the blonde, who seemed to be speechless. "Miss Yatsuma wanted a ride to a friends house. Tamaki was merely being nice and generously offered to help her", stated Kyoya as he finished cleaning his glasses and placed them back on his face, looking at the officers. "Uhuh...Ok we're searching the place", the officer pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Tamaki. "What's this?", he questioned in confusion. "A warrant to search your place for Miss Sayuki Yatsuma", the officer stated as him and a few other officers entered the mansion. They couldn't do anything to stop them. This warrant gave them the rights to search.

"Sayu-chan? Are you in here?", Honey whispered, opening a door. Nope, not in that room either. It was a little easier looking in all Tamaki's guest rooms with three people, but they hadn't found the right one. "Sayuki...?", Hikaru called out as he opened another door, "Are you in here..?". Sayuki looked up from her hiding place in the closet. '_Hikaru..?_', she thought, opening the door a bit, "Yeah..?". Hikaru smiled as he found her, "Over here", he called to the other two and they entered the room. "If you guys don't mind, I'm trying to hide here...", she told them. "We know", Hikaru began. "We're here to help", Kaoru finished. "Sayu-chan, are those officers your parents special force..?", Honey asked, kneeling down near the closet door. Sayuki nodded, "Yep, That's how they're able to find me so easily and get a warrant to search. I'm going to have to go home if they find me!", she placed her hands on her head, just picturing what would happen if she went home. Honey smiled and wrapped his arms around Sayuki, "Don't worry Sayu-chan! We'll help hide you!". Sayuki looked at the small blonde boy and smiled, "Thanks". Honey got up, followed by Sayuki. "You can't just hide in any old place..", Hikaru began. "They'll search the closets and under the beds, anywhere obvious..", Kaoru finished. They then snapped their fingers, looking at each other and then at Sayuki. "We have it!", they stated in unison, "We hide you right in the open! Make you look like one of us!". Sayuki slouched slightly, "Excuse me..?". "Oh!! YEAH!! If we make you look like a guy like us then it'll be perfect! They won't suspect a thing!", Honey complimented the idea, now getting all excited. "How are we gunna do that? We don't have any guys clothing in here...", she commented, looking around the room and then down at the wet bathing suit and t-shirt she was still wearing, "And this definitely doesn't look guy-ish...". "Don't worry", Hikaru started. "We'll sneak you into our room!", Kaoru finished. "Since we're the same age and about the same size, our clothes should fit perfectly!", they then said in unison. "Uhm...ok...", they then grabbed Sayuki's arms, leading her out of her room and down the hall, Honey looking around and making sure no one was there to spot them. Seemed they hadn't made it to searching this area yet.

They pulled her around the corner and down the hall. "Where exactly is your room..?", she asked in confusion. "Well..Tamaki didn't want anyone bugging you", Hikaru said, looking at her. "So he put all of us a few halls over", Kaoru finished, looking at her as well. As they turned the corner, they saw figures coming up the stairs at the end of the hall. This wasn't good. "Hurry!", the twins said in unison, speeding up and dragging her into their room. "I'll distract them!", Honey announced as he headed down the hall to distract the officers and to buy them some time. "Ok, so we need something baggy..", Hikaru began. "But not too baggy", Kaoru finished as the two began searching their bags. Hikaru held a shirt out to Sayuki and Kaoru held out a pair of pants. "Change", they ordered, both pointing towards the bathroom. "Ok, but what about my hair?", she asked. "Just change first!", Hikaru commented, pushing her towards the bathroom. Sayuki practically stumbled in. How harsh, but they were short on time. She shut the door and began changing into the clothing they had handed her. "Well this is a little awkward...", she murmured, looking at herself in the mirror. She actually looked quite good in these clothes. She looked like a guy, despite her shoulder-length, pink hair. "Are you done changing?", Hikaru questioned from the other side of the door. "We don't have much time", Kaoru commented. "Yeah, I'm done", she replied. As soon as they heard that, they opened the door and looked at her pink hair. "What should we do about that?", they questioned in unison. "They'll know right away if we leave it like that...", Kaoru stated. "We can't cut it either. When she goes home, they'll know", Hikaru finished, now trying to think. They looked at the shirt that they had given her and saw that there was a hood on it. They both pulled it up over her head, reaching around the front to begin parting her hair, hiding most of it and making a few strands look like bangs. "There", Hikaru grinned. "Just don't take off the hood", Kaoru commented. She nodded and they headed out of the bathroom. Just as they were about to head out of the twins room, the door opened, an officer standing there. "Excuse us!", commented the twins, smiling as they walked passed the officer. "Come on Kyuusho!", they called to Sayuki. '_Kyuusho...? Is that going to be my guy name for now?_', she thought to herself. "Yeah, comin' ", she commented, trying to make her voice sound masculine as she followed after the twins. The twins grinned, giving each other a high five. They had done it!

They walked down the stairs into the entrance hall. They saw the others standing there looking at them. "We're gunna go to the store with Kyuusho", Hikaru commented, winking slightly at them. "Yeah, get those chips **he** likes", Kaoru finished. "**He** can't live without those chips!", they then said in unison, looking back at Sayuki. "Yeah, definitely can't go long without'em!", she said in her masculine voice. They headed for the door where an officer stood. "Hold it. No one is to leave until we've finished our search. We have some questioning to do as well", the officer commented. The twins looked at him and then sighed, "Guess those chips will have to wait, Kyuusho", they said in unison. "NOOO!! MY CHIPS!! I NEED CHIPS!!", she exclaimed, falling to her knees, doing a '_dramatic act_', "CHIPS! MUST...HAVE...CHIPS!!". She quickly crawled along the floor to the officer, grabbing his hands and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please sir...may I have some...chips?", she questioned. "Sorry...orders are orders...", the officer stated. She began to cry, leaning against the mans hands. "B-But...my chips. I need chips....", she then wrapped her arms around his legs, "PLEASE! PLEASE!! I NEED THEM! I WILL DIE!!". "Ah! Fine, go! But an officer will accompany you!", commented the officer, pulling his legs out of Sayuki's grasp. "Ok!", she said in a sort of cheerful way. She got to her feet and followed the twins out to a limo, one of the officers climbing into one of the cars and beginning to follow them as they drove out of the long drive way to Tamaki's mansion.

"So what do we do now?", she questioned, looking at them. "Well...we weren't expecting to have a cop follow us..", Hikaru began. "So we'll have to come up with a new strategy...", Kaoru finished. Sayuki let out a soft sigh and then looked at the twins curiously. "So why did you pick a name like 'Kyuusho' anyway?", she asked. "Because it means secret", they stated in unison, "And it fit the mood". She smiled at this, nodding in agreement. It did fit the mood. She was trying to hide and they were keeping her a secret, so Kyuusho was a good name. The car pulled up to a simple store and the three climbed out and headed into the store. They had to think quickly and do something. When they got back to the house, they would surely want Sayuki to take off her hood.

The three came back out of the store moments later, 'Kyuusho' eating a bag of chips as they climbed into the car. The car pulled away, the officer following after them. They arrived at Tamaki's mansion a few minutes after and climbed out, heading inside, 'Kyuusho' still eating the bag of chips. They headed inside where everyone was standing in some sort of line as if they were criminals. When they got inside, they were told to stand next to everyone else. Everyone looked at the twins, rather worried because they knew they would want that hood off. The twins merely smiled at them and then looked ahead. "First off, take off that hood young man!", ordered the chief officer, pointing at 'Kyuusho'. 'Kyuusho took a bite of another chip, it seemed 'he' hadn't heard the officer. "Hey, did you hear me boy?!", the chief exclaimed, walking over. Kyuusho, continued to munch on the chips. The officer reached out, grabbing the hood and pulling it off to reveal someone other than Sayuki. The boy with pink hair looked up at the officer, reaching up and pulling those head phone ear buds from his ears. "Is something wrong, officer?", he asked with a mouth full of chips. "Uh..no..", replied the officer. Everyone starred at the boy, glad it hadn't been Sayuki under that hood, but if there wasn't Sayuki, then where was she?!

Sayuki peaked out from the store and smiled. "Good, they're gone..", she whispered, stepping out of the store. She was wearing whatever that kid had been wearing when they had asked him to do them a favor. Now she was safe. She looked at a limo as it pulled up in front of her. The front window rolled down, "Miss Yatsuma?", the driver questioned. She nodded, "Yes, that's me". "I am one of the Hitachiin family's many limo drivers. The twins informed me of the situation. Please climb in the back", the driver stated. Sayuki nodded and walked to the rear and hopped in the back of the limo.

"Well it doesn't appear Miss Yatsuma is here. We're sorry for all the trouble we've caused you", the officer apologized, removing his hat to the young men. "It's alright. I do hope you find her", replied Tamaki, smiling at the men as he lied, watching as the last of them retreated out the door, closing it behind them. "Ok, where is she guys?", Tamaki questioned, facing the twins. "Calm down", they told him in unison, Hikaru pulling out his cell phone. He pressed a number and then talk, placing the device to his ear. "They just left now. Bring her back in a few minutes", Hikaru said into the phone and then hung up. "Who's this boy, anyway?", Tamaki questioned, looking at the pink haired kid. "He was a random kid we saw at the store", Hikaru began. "He was about Syauki's height so we bribed him. All it took was a bag of chips and $100". "Yeah, where's my $100?!", the kid questioned, looking at the twins. The two sighed, both pulling out their wallets. They each held out $50 to them. "Remember to keep quiet", they told him in unison, "We'll have the limo drive you home". The kid grinned at the money, snatching it from their hands and counting it, making sure it was the right amount.

The front door opened a few minutes later, Sayuki walked in wearing the kids clothing. "Thanks guys", she smiled at them. "No problem! Now you have to do something for us", the twins stated, now grinning devilishly. "W-What?!", she exclaimed, "That's dirty! I thought you were just helping me because you were being nice!". "We were at first", Hikaru began. "But we decided to put a price on it", Kaoru finished. Sayuki rolled up the sleeves on the sweater she was wearing, "I hope you're ready to stop looking like twins!", she exclaimed, running at them. Mori grabbed the collar on the shirt, stopping her from attacking them. "Come on!! LET ME AT THEM!!", she exclaimed, holding out her hands in a grabbing motion towards the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, stop being mean to our guest", Tamaki ordered. They looked at Tamaki, "You all are no fun...". "Uhm..Can I have my clothes back now?", the boy questioned, looking at Sayuki. "Oh..sure", she replied. The boy stripped right to his boxers right there and there, "Ok, hand'em over". "W-WHAT?!", she exclaimed, backing away from the kid now in boxers. "Give me my clothes", he ordered. "Give me a minute! I can't just strip down in the open! Idiot!", she retorted to the kid, snatching the clothing she had on before when they exchanged clothing at the store and ran off to find a bathroom. "What a weird guy..", the kid murmured, assuming Sayuki was a guy. The twin' snickered at this, "She's not a guy", commented Hikaru. "She may not be feminine, but she's female", Kaoru finished. The boy looked at them quickly and then off in the direction Sayuki had gone in, blinking. He had just stripped down to his underwear in front of a girl! When Sayuki came out and haded the boy his clothing, he wasted no time in running out of there, not even putting his clothes on till he was in the limo. "He must be in a hurry...", she murmured, raising a brow towards the door. "Ya, that's it", chuckled the twins. She faced them. "Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru, hope ya don't mind but I'm keeping these clothes. They're comfy", she stuck her tongue out at them playfully.

Before the twins could make a comment, Tamaki chimed in, "How about we all watch a movie? Everyone get changed and we'll meet back here". Sayuki let out a soft sigh as she was left in the entrance hall with the twins, who had gotten dressed before when they were in their room. They waited patiently for the others to return.

**END:~ Do I sense some romance between Sayuki and Mori? Possibly! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, VOTE! So far it's just a battle between Honey and Mori, no other votes =P. Voting Stats: Tamaki: 0, Kyoya: 0, Hikaru: 0, Kaoru: 0, Mori: 2, Honey: 3! ^_^ Please vote!**


	4. The Twins Live Horror Movie

**NOTE:~Chapter 4!! Woot! Keep those votes coming in guys! One more Chapter to go and then I announce in the 6****th**** Chapter who is the lucky guy =D**

**Find Love? Ya Right!**

**Chapter 4: The Twins Live Horror Movie**

"So what kind of movie shall we watch", Sayuki questioned, looking around at everyone. "How about a comedy?", Honey asked. "No, a horror!", the twins chimed in together. "I could go for an action movie myself..", Tamaki said, placing a hand under his chin. "I'm in the mood for some mystery", Kyoya said. They looked at each other and then at Sayuki. "Aha, since you're our guest, why don't you pick?", Tamaki questioned. They all leaned in towards her. "Come on Sayu-chan, you wanna laugh, right?", Honey asked with a sweet smile. "No, no!! You wanna be scared out of your wits!", laughed the twins. "W-Wait, guys...You know this is putting pressure on me, right?!", she questioned, looking at them all. "Pressure?", they all questioned in unison. Sayuki nodded, "Ya, if I pick something someone doesn't want, they'll get mad at me...so...How about we draw a genre out of a hat and then pick a movie from that? We'll put other genre's in as well other than Action, Comedy, horror, all those you guys suggested", she stated and smiled, "So I'll need a hat and some paper". "One moment...", Tamaki said as he went off to get some paper and something to draw out of.

When he came back, she began to rip up the paper into pieces and wrote down a few different genres and placed them inside the hat. She turned to everyone, "Alright, who wants to draw?". "Here, I'll do it!", Hikaru suggested with a small grin. He walked over and watched as she shook up the crumpled paper in the hat. She then held it up as high as her arm could reach, "Ok, pick", she ordered. Hikaru raised his hand and reached into the hat, moving the paper around a bit before pulling a crumpled one out and brought it down, un-crumpling it and a sly smirk appeared on his face, "A horror!", he announced, turning the crumple paper around to show everyone. "WHAT?!", they all exclaimed, except Kaoru, as they leaned in to look at the paper. Sayuki let out a soft sigh, "Well it seems the twins got their wish. What horror movie guys?", Sayuki asked. The two looked at each other and then at everyone else with a grin, "How about The Strangers?". "Alright, The Strangers it is", Sayuki said with a sigh. She rarely watched movies so any movie they were going to watch would be new to her. She wasn't too much into the whole horror stuff either, but it was just what was drawn and they all agreed to go with whatever was drawn, so it was a horror flick.

They all got cozy in Tamaki's large home theater. Kyoya, Tamaki, and Mori sat on the sofa while the twins sat up close on the floor, Honey and Sayuki sitting in another smaller sofa together, Honey huddling his Usa-chan. As the movie began to play through, both Sayuki and Honey began getting scarred, the others as well, but not quite as much, but the twins, they seemed as calm as ever. "AHHH!", Sayuki and Honey screamed in unison, now hugging each other, Usa-chan in the middle. "No more!", Honey cried out, practically in tears. It was seriously hard to believe he was older than most of the people there. He huddle close to Sayuki, berrying his head so he couldn't see the movie. "Come on Honey, let's go somewhere else with Usa-chan, ok?", she asked, smiling at the boy. She would actually be glad to get out of the room as well. This movie was creepy. Honey nodded and the two quickly escaped the movie. Sayuki sighed in relief, '_Man, that movie is freaky..._', she thought to herself before looking over at Honey as he wiped away tears from his eyes. She frowned, "You ok?". Honey nodded, "Ya, I'm ok now...". Sayuki glanced back at the door behind them, "Ya know, something sounds awfully fishy about this now that I think about it. Those two twins were the only ones that wanted a horror movie...", she looked back at Honey, "Come on". She began walking down the hall with him. She took the hat that she had left on the little table in the hall, the crumpled up piece of paper that said horror on it sitting next to the hat. Sayuki picked up the paper and looked closely at how horror was written. "Damn, those sneaky little...", she grabbed the hat and began searching through all the little pieces of paper to find her own version of the crumpled piece of paper that said horror on it. She faced Honey, "Looks like they tricked us. Mori should've let me beat their faces in earlier". She growled, crossing her arms. Then it hit her, a way to get the twins back. "I have an idea", she leaned down to Honey's height, beginning to whisper in his ear. Honey nodded in agreement. This plan would be perfect!

By the time the movie was over and everyone was leaving the movie room, Tamaki was practically shaken to death. That movie must've really gotten to him. "Aw, come now Tamaki, you can't tell me that movie scared you?", snickered Hikaru, him and his brother slapping Tamaki on the back, causing him to jump five feet in the air. "Don't do that!", he exclaimed, glaring at the twins. His heart was pounding. The group walked out into the main entrance. "I wonder where Honey and Sayuki ran off to...", Kyoya murmured, looking over towards the stairs, "Huh?". Everyone looked at Kyoya and then towards the stairs to see Usa-chan just laying there in a distorted manor on the steps. Everyone hurried over to the plushed rabbit, Mori picking it up. They all looked at the rabbit and then at each other. "That's odd. Why would Honey leave Usa-chan just laying here on the stairs?", Tamaki questioned. "Yes, it is rather odd. I wonder where they are...", Kyoya stated, looking up the stairs as they heard a female scream. "That was Sayuki", Hikaru began. "It came from her room!", Kaoru finished. The group quickly rushed up the stairs and darted down the hall until they arrived at Sayuki's room. They stopped just out side of it. "Uhm...Sayuki..?", Tamaki questioned, knocking on the door, "Are you in there?". There was no reply. Tamaki swallowed hard as he placed his hand on the door handle, opening the door. Everyone peered into the dark room to see it was a mess and the windows were wide open. "Guys...Where's Sayuki...?", Tamaki asked, now rather scared by this. "I...don't...know..", the twins murmured in unison. Another scream came from Honey's room a few hallways over and that caused Mori to just jump the gun and run off ahead of the group. If anything happened to Honey he would never forgive himself! "Wait! Mori! Don't run off ahead!", Tamaki called after Mori, but it was too late. He had disappeared around the corner.

When everyone else finally arrived in Honey's room, the door was wide open, when they looked inside, all they found was Honey's room a mess, Mori's shirt ripped to shreds on the floor and Usa-chan laying on top of the shredded shirt. "Where did Mori go?", Tamaki asked, now freaked out of his mind. "No idea...", replied Kaoru. "Ok, starting now no one goes anywhere alone!", Tamaki stated, "Not until we find the others!". The lights then began to flicker and then the power went out. "MOMMY!", Tamaki exclaimed, jumping into Kyoya's arms. Kyoya's eye twitched before he dropped Tamaki on the floor, "Pull yourself together. It's just a simple power outage due to the windy weather". "So what now?", The twins asked. "To the kitchen!", Tamaki announced, "There should be flash lights and candles in there". Everyone nodded and they made their way down the hall and down the front entrance steps, making their way towards the kitchen. The twins popped up to look in through the two circular windows on the doors to the kitchen. "All clear", they confirmed, pushing the doors open, Kyoya pushing Tamaki inside first. "So where are these candles and flash lights?", he questioned, looking at the blonde. "Uhm...Somewhere...in the drawers...", Tamaki looked over, spotting some candles already placed out with a lighter and a piece of paper next to the candles. The four walked over to the candles and strange note. Kyoya picked it up, "Warning; I hope you like to play games. I sure do. Have fun with the candles, but remember, even a flame can go out".

"W-What does that mean..?", Tamaki questioned, peaking over Kyoya's shoulder at the letter, which looked like it was written in..."BLOOD!". Tamaki backed away from Kyoya and the letter. He jumped when he bumped into the stack of pots and pans that were on the counter, knocking them crashing onto the floor. Kyoya ignored Tamaki, lighting the four candles and handing one to each of them. "Clearly there is someone else in this house besides us. Tamaki was right before, we can't just go anyone alone. Come on, we have to find the culprit", Kyoya stated, heading out of the kitchen. As they walked out and by the front window, Tamaki looked over, seeing the flash of a dead looking girl outside, he screamed, quickly pointing, but when everyone else looked over, there was no one there. "Move it Tamaki", Hikaru grumbled. "Ya, the darkness is just playing tricks on you", Kaoru finished as the two pushed him forward. "How could you guys not be scared?!", he questioned, looking back at them. "Hey...Where did Kyoya go...?", the twins questioned in unison, noticing that Kyoya wasn't in front of them anymore. There then came a scream from the library. The three rushed there only to find the candle now out on the floor and Kyoya's glasses laying there with a broken lense. "Mommy!!", Tamaki exclaimed, kneeling down and picking up the broken glasses, "I miss mother". "Snap out of it", the twins growled, slapping him across the back of his head. Tamaki looked back, teary eyed, "How could you not be scared?". "This can't be real", the twins stated, shaking their heads, "It's to sudden. So someone's playing a trick". "A trick?! FOUR OF US ARE MISSING AND PROBABLY DEAD!", Tamaki exclaimed, getting to his feet, he suddenly spotted that dead looking girl from before behind the twins, now walking towards them. "Uhm..", Tamaki pointed behind them, "I...buu..loo...be..BEHIND!". The twins looked at him and then back at the weird, dead looking girl with dark hair. She smiled at them. "Would you like to play with me?", she asked in the softest but creepiest voice ever. The three screamed, turning and running out of the room.

"Maybe this is real!", Hikaru stated. "Ya, that girl seemed pretty real to me", Kaoru agreed. "What do you think Tamaki?", the two asked as they looked back but Tamaki was no where to be scene. "Do you think the dead girl got him...?", Hikaru asked before they suddenly heard Tamaki's scream through out the house. Kaoru nodded slightly, "Mhm...Hikaru...", he looked back at his twin, "I'm scared". "Scared? Why are you scared? Come play with me and Usa-chan", the little dead girl stated, appearing behind the twins while holding up the rabbit, "Your friends are waiting". The twins screamed, running down the hall as quick as possible. As they turned the corner, they suddenly ran into some sort of netting or something, getting tangled up in it. "I can't move!", they exclaimed, looking back as the dead girl emerged from around the corner. "I don't wanna die!", they exclaimed, hugging each other through the netting as a few tear' streamed down their face. "Do you admit you tricked everyone?", the dead girl asked, smiling at them. The twins nodded, "Y-Yes! We tricked everyone!", Hikaru began. "And we're very sorry!", Kaoru finished. "I don't think your friends are so forgiving...", the girl pointed at the other end of the hallway to where Sayuki, Mori, Tamaki, and Kyoya stood, looking as dead as ever. "You tricked us...", they all murmured in a zombie like style. "AHHH! We're sorry! WE'RE SORRY!", they exclaimed, hugging each other tighter.

A sudden laughter filled the air as everyone fell to the ground bursting in laughter. The twins looked up from their position, now seeing everyone was on the ground laughing. They looked over at the dead little girl only to see the wig fall off and Honey rolling around on the ground laughing. "Haha, we got you so good!", laughed Sayuki, "Pay back for tricking us!". Sayuki held up the two different pieces of paper that said horror on them. The lights went back on now and the twins could see that all everyone had on was some cut up clothing, some corn syrup for blood, and some white flower for the pale, dead look. They looked at one another and then at everyone else, obviously not amused. "That was dirty!", they exclaimed. "Oh? And this wasn't?", Sayuki questioned, leaning in towards them with an evil grin. "Ok...it was..!", Hikaru began. "Ya, just help us out of this net", Kaoru agreed.

After everyone was cured of their laughter and the twins were freed from the net, Tamaki announced that they should all get some rest. There was always tomorrow to have some fun. "Alright then, See you guys in the morning", she waved to them and turned, about to walk away when the twins grabbed her arm. "B-But...aren't you scared to be alone?", Hikaru questioned. "What if those people in that movie really exist?", Kaoru finished. Sayuki looked back at them, "Come on, there is no possible way some psychos like that could break into Tamaki's mansion, right Tamaki?". Everyone looked towards Tamaki as his face grew pale, "Ok! No one is sleeping alone tonight!", Tamaki announced, "Everyone gather up your sleeping atire and we'll all sleep in the living room!".Sayuki let out an annoyed sigh, "Big babies...". She turned and was about to walk down the hall when someone else grabbed her arm. "What now?!", she asked, turning to see Mori standing there. "You shouldn't go alone...", he said in his deep voice. "W-Why not? I mean, you should go with Honey and get your stuff. I'll be fine", she reassured him. "There's no one in that hallway...Everyone is back there. Honey will be ok...", mori stated.

Sayuki let out a soft sigh, "Fine, fine, come on..". She turned and began walking down the hall with Mori following behind her. '_Why did he want to come? He can't seriously believe those twins about those psychos being real...I would expect it from Tamaki and of course, Honey, but not Mori..._', she thought to herself as she turned down the hall that her room was on. As they entered the room, it was still a mess. "Guess I should clean this up a little...", she murmured, placing a hand on the back of her head before beginning to clean up, Mori now beginning to help. "What made you check if the twins were lying...?", Mori suddenly asked. She looked over and then back at what she was doing. "Well...It all seemed kinda funny after I thought about it for a bit. I mean, the twins were the only ones that wanted a horror movie and picking the horror one out of all the other genres was pretty slim to no chance, so me and Honey went and checked out the piece of paper. You look at the crumpled paper and read horror, and it's hard to see how its written because the paper is al wrinkled from being crumpled, but if you look closer it definitely wasn't my writing. So me and Honey came up with this idea to scare the twins. We knew you and Kyoya wouldn't be as freaked out as Tamaki would be. But the real ones that we wanted to get were the twins. Sorry if we scared you when you thought something had happened to Honey", Sayuki smiled at the room, "Alright, all clean!". She reached over the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and then the blanket that lay on top of the bed. She then faced Mori, "Alright, let's go get your stuff now".

The two entered Mori's room, which had been untouched by the little prank they had done. "Oh, I guess I'll wait outside so you can change", Sayuki stated, heading back out the door, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and then at the rather large pajamas Mori was holding out to her, "Change...". A slight blush appeared across her cheeks, "O-Ok...". She reached out and took the pajamas, setting the pillow and blanket down on Mori's bed before heading into the bathroom to change. '_He didn't have to give me anything to sleep in...I mean, I was just going to wear what I have on now..._', she thought with a soft sigh. As she finished changing, she starred down at the oversized shirt and pants. The shirt was quite loose and the sleeves covered her arms completely, and the pants were so long you would have to fit another leg of hers below the one already in there just to make them fit. She smiled none the less, "It's the thought that counts, I guess...". She reached down, rolling up the pant legs and then the sleeves, "There, a little better..". She turned and walked out of the bathroom. Mori handed her the pillow and blanket and the two headed out and towards the stairs. As they were walking down the stairs, one of the pant legs slide back down, causing Sayuki to step on it and trip down the remainder of the stairs. "WAHHH!", she screamed, but felt someone grasp her wrist.

She looked back to see it was Mori. He placed himself underneath her so that he would get the impact and not her. Sayuki closed her eyes as they hit the ground, a blanket gently floating down over top of them and covering them up. She opened her eyes now only to see her face was just a few inched from Mori's. The blush returned, only a little darker now. The two just laid there for a moment until the blanket was pulled off of them. The two looked over at everyone. "Are you two ok?!", Honey asked in a worried tone. "Uhm..I-I think so...", Sayuki looked back at Mori and then quickly jumped off of him, "I'm SO sorry Mori! I swear I'm as clumsy as an ox! Stupid pant leg...Uhm...can I make it up to you in some way?". Mori sat up and shook his head, "It's ok...", he merely replied and got to his feet, gathering up the blankets and pillows that had scattered around the entrance hall. "Well, I think we've had more than enough excitement for one night. Let's all get some sleep..", Kyoya stated, him and the others heading back towards the living room.

Sayuki watched as they left and then looked at Mori, frowning, "I really am sorry. I feel really bad...". She looked at the floor. She felt horrible. His back must hurt like hell from sliding along the carpet, and even just from the landing. She let out a soft sigh and took her pillow and blanket as Mori handed them to her and they headed into the living room. The twins were curled up together on the floor, Honey was curled up in one of the chairs, Tamaki and Kyoya were also on the floor. So now there was just the couch and the floor. That was it. She turned to Mori, "You take the couch. It's the least I could do for what happened". Before he could protest to it, she had laid down near the chair Honey was sleeping in and wished everyone a good night. Tamaki clapped his hands, the lights shutting off immediately. Mori stood there for a moment looking at Sayuki before he went and laid down on the couch. Pretty soon everyone had drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was rudely awakened by someone screaming, "You can't just barge in here!". Sayuki sat up, as did everyone else as she saw her parents standing in the entrance hall with one of Tamaki's maids. "M-Mom?! D-Dad?!", she questioned, her heart sank once again, an uneasy feeling entering into the pit of her stomach. "Sayuki Aris Yatsuma!", her fathers voice boomed into the living room. Everyone starred at him. "Get up, now! How dare you trick us and not come home like that!", he exclaimed. Sayuki sat there and starred at her father before lowering her head, moving the blankets off of her, "I'm sorry guys...I'll see you at school on Monday..", she murmured, getting to her feet. She went to walk when Honey grabbed the sleeve of her shirt, "Sayu-chan, don't go..". She looked back at him and then away, pulling her arm form his grasp as she walked around everyone who was laying on the floor and over passed her father. "You will be hearing from our lawyer", her father stated as he turned and followed after Sayuki. "Look what they made you wear!", he growled, "As soon as we get home, you're changing young lady!". "Sayu-chan...", Honey whimpered, looking out the front window now. Everyone watched as her father pushed her into the back of the white limo, her parents climbing in after her. All they could do was watch. As the limo began to pull away from Tamaki's house, everyone jumped to their feet, running out the front door, screaming for them to stop.

Sayuki sat in the limo, starring at the carpet flooring. She should have just done things her own way and not have gotten them involved. She heard their screams as they called out to the limo, telling them to stop, but the limo did not. She placed her hands over her ears, closing her eyes now. '_I'm sorry! I won't come back. I won't get them in anymore trouble..._', she thought to herself, feeling tears begin to slid down her cheeks. "Oh suck it up. They may be rich boys, but their parents need to learn some discipline!", her father retorted as he saw his daughter crying.

**End:~ Oh my god...I can't believe what I typed at the end. But anyway, I know the little trick didn't have much to do with what happened in the movie, The Strangers, it was kind of like Saw(Just a little bit..?)...But I have never seen the Strangers or Saw, merely commercials because I hate horror movies with a passion. I always have nightmares and then can't sleep for like a week XD. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Voting Stats: Tamaki: 0, Kyoya: 0, Hikaru: 0, Kaoru: 0, Honey: 4, Mori: 2**


	5. Running Away

**NOTE:~Alright, well the 5****th**** Chapter. Your last Chapter to vote! I will announce the victor in Chapter 6! =D Vote, vote, vote!**

**Find Love? Ya Right!**

**Chapter 5: Running Away**

It was Monday morning and Sayuki sat in her white limo, two of her parents police officer' sitting inside as well. They would be watching over her while she was at school. She had made a deal with her father that as long as she stayed away from the Host Club, he wouldn't go after them for anything. It wasn't their fault, it was her own. Sayuki would no longer be able to dress in her own style either. She had to wear her school uniform at all times. Sayuki starred out the window as they pulled up to Ouran Academy. She waited for the driver to come around and open the door for her before climbing out with her bag, the two officers following after her. She walked towards the large building, her head hung low.

Sayuki walked through the halls, hearing the whispers of the other students. Apparently her parents had made the story that she had been kidnaped on Friday after school and that was the reason for the body guards, but her parents kept their promise. They didn't mention the Host Club at all. "Sayuki, are you alright?", came a voice. Sayuki looked up to another female student, the one that usually made fun of her the most. Instead of looking at her with disgust, she was looking at her with sympathy, "Here, I hope you're ok". The girl handed her a box of chocolates. "No thank you..", she murmured, handing the chocolates back to the girl and walking around her. Now people were going to treat her differently because she was supposedly 'kidnaped'.

She entered her first class and took a seat in her usual spot, the two guards now standing on either side of the room. Sayuki didn't look up as the students began to enter the room, not even when the twins came in. Sayuki never sat close to the twins in the first place, but it seemed they were further away than usual today. Probably because of the security and knowing that she wasn't aloud near them. It was going to be just another boring day.

"This is ridiculous", Tamaki growled, glaring at the newspaper that had the article about Sayuki getting kidnaped. The whole club seemed to be in an unhappy mood, they had been the entire weekend. "We have to do something about this!", Tamaki announced, looking at everyone. "Oh ya? And just how do you suppose we do that with those men guarding her all the time?", Kyoya questioned, looking back at Tamaki. "There has to be some way...", Tamaki murmured. "There isn't", Hikaru began. "We can't even sit near her in a classroom", Kaoru finished. "We have to at least talk to her, maybe we can come up with a way together. But first, we'll have to get those guards away from her...", Tamaki placed a hand to his chin, now beginning to think. No one else seemed to be in a thinking mood. "Come on, help me out guys", Tamaki looked around at everyone. They were being all mope about this, especially Mori and Honey, they hadn't spoken at all since Sayuki was taken away by her parents. Not that Mori spoke much anyway, but still. "Am I the only one who wants to try...?", Tamaki asked. No one replied. Tamaki let out a soft sigh and walked over to the window, looking outside. His gaze fell on the white limo as he saw Sayuki heading to it. He growled and turned on his heel, facing everyone once more. "If you all want to give up, than be my guest, but I know I am going to try and get my friend, Sayuki, back! She might have been different, but she was fun to be around. I know this past weekend was the most fun I have had in a long time, and I want to have a lot more fun in the future! You can stay here and mope and be sad but I'm going to get my friend!", Tamaki quickly stormed out of the room, now running through the halls.

Sayuki watched the ground as she walked towards the white limo. She had the most blank look on her face as she possibly could have. '_As long as I avoid them, no one gets hurt..._', she thought to herself before hearing someone call her name. She looked back to see Tamaki running towards her. The two officers quickly got in his way, grabbing his arms so he could go no further. "Sayuki! Come on, you don't want this, right? We're your friends, right?", Tamaki questioned, trying to push passed the guards with no luck at all. Sayuki looked at him, shaking her head. "Tamaki...", she began. He looked at her with a hopeful smile. "Go home. We were never friends. Don't take pity on me when you don't even know me. You and the rest of the Host Club, stay as far away from me as you possibly can", Sayuki turned her back to him as she continued to walk towards the limo. The guards released Tamaki, walking towards the limo as well. Tamaki stood there in disbelief, watching as she climbed into the limo, not even glancing over at him, but he could swear he saw tears in her eyes before the door to the limo was shut. "Sayuki...", he murmured, falling to his knees.

Tamaki sat in Music Room #3, his gaze distant as he rest his head in his hand. The rest of the host club seemed to be huddled around talking about something. It had been a few days now since they last saw Sayuki, at least everyone but the twins, but they couldn't even glance at her in class with out those security guards shooting them a glare. The group finished talking and faced Tamaki, all smiling towards him. He glanced over at them. "What are you all so happy about...?", he questioned. "We're getting Sayu-chan back!", Honey announced. "She doesn't want to come back..", Tamaki murmured, looking away. "That's can't be true!", Honey stated, shaking his head. "She probably only said those things to you because she doesn't want us to get in trouble", the twins stated, nodding slightly to each other. "Ya, well we can't get near her anyway with those guards there...", Tamaki mumbled, closing his eyes. Kyoya suddenly walked over and slapped Tamaki across the face. "This was your idea in the first place and now you're giving up?! What happened to 'she's my friend' and 'I'm going to get her back'?", Kyoya questioned. Tamaki sat there in surprise that Kyoya hit him. He quickly looked back at him, half angry, but he knew he was right. He was acting like everyone else had earlier in the week. "Alright, let's go get Sayuki back", Tamaki said, getting to his feet. "YAH!", everyone cheered. "So what's the plan?", he asked.

Yet another boring day of school. Sure, everyone was being nicer to her because of that fake 'kidnap' story, but she didn't care if they still made fun of her. They were only taking pity on her for what happened, they weren't actually being real friends. As Sayuki walked down the hallway, someone suddenly ran by and snatched her bag from her hands, quickly running off and around the corner. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!", the guards exclaimed. "Miss Yatsuma, head straight to the limo", one guard ordered her as they both ran after the thief. '_That was...one of the Hitachiin twins..._', she thought as she began walking. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, placing their hand over her mouth as they dragged her into a nearby room. She struggled, trying to force the hand away with no luck. Finally the person released her. When she turned around, she saw it was Mori, and that the other Host Club members, besides the twins, were standing there as well. "I told you to stay away from me..", she growled, narrowing her gaze at them as she backed away. They were blocking the door so she couldn't run away. "Come on Sayuki, we know you don't really mean that", Honey stated, smiling at her. "I do! Now leave me alone before I scream!", she retorted back to Honey. "No one's going to hear you even if you scream. The twins are keeping your body guards occupied so they won't come running", stated Kyoya. "Sayuki, We know you're just being this way to protect us but we want to be your friends. Don't push us away like this", Tamaki stated, holding out his hand to her, "Come on". Sayuki looked at his hand and then back at them, backing away even further, "You wouldn't understand. None of you would". "Then help us to understand", Kyoya commented. "Why should I?! It wouldn't change anything! Now get the hell out of my way before I beat you down myself!", she exclaimed, forming tight fists with her hands.

"You couldn't hurt us, even if you wanted to", Tamaki stated, pulling his hand back, "I saw you crying the other day. When you said all that to me. You cried when you got into the limo". "How do you know? I just had something in my eye you idiot!", she stated, "Now move before I have to ruin your pretty faces!". "Stop making threats that you won't follow through with", Mori's voice boomed through the room. Sayuki looked over at him and loosened her fist slightly. "You don't want us to stop being friends, right Sayu-chan?", Honey asked, leaning towards her. She stayed silent for a moment. She suddenly formed a fist again and punched Tamaki right in the face, sending him flying, along with some of the desks, to the front of the room. "Now move it, all of you before I hurt anyone else!", she exclaimed. Tamaki sat up, placing a hand over his now bleeding nose, but he smiled none the less, "Good punch...but you still didn't mean it...". "Err, shut up!", she growled, storming over to Tamaki and grabbing the collar of his school uniform, bringing him towards her face. "You don't know anything and you won't know anything. Just forget about me and go along with your little life, pretty boy", she growled at him. Tamaki starred at her, seeing the hidden tears behind her eyes.

"If you really mean that, then why are you about to cry..?", he asked her. She growled, releasing him and turning towards the door, Honey and Mori both standing there. "Move it!", she ordered. "Sayu-chan, stop being like this. All we're trying to do is help you", Honey stated, looking at her with the first serious look she had ever scene him have. Sayuki balled her hands back into tight fists. "Stop it already! Just leave me alone!", she exclaimed. Honey shook his head, "We want to help you! We're not going to just forget about you!". "Stop running away from everything. You're just going to end up hurting everyone even more, including yourself. You had locked yourself from everyone else so you wouldn't get hurt like you do at home, and now that you actually have people wanting to know you for who you are, you're scared and just want to run away!", Kyoya stated to her, "If you want to push people like us away, than go ahead. Mori, Honey. Let her go". The two looked back at Kyoya. "But...Kyoya...", Honey murmured, looking back at Sayuki. Mori looked down at Honey and reached down, picking him up and stepping aside with him from the door. "There, go on. Keep running", Kyoya told her, everyone now watching her.

'_I don't want to say it...but I think he's right. I am afraid of everyone. I'm afraid of my parents, I'm afraid of other people. I'm afraid I'll just keep getting hurt, but if I keep going like this, I will get hurt the rest of my life. I don't want to be alone and scared anymore..._', she thought, suddenly falling to her knees as the tears began to flow. "I don't want to be alone anymore...I don't want to be scared...", she whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Sayu-chan!", Honey squirmed from Mori's grip and ran over to her, kneeling by her, as well as Mori. "I'm sorry guys...I'm sorry..", she choked out through her tears. "It's ok, Sayu-chan", Honey replied, wrapping his arms around her. The twins then came into the room, breathing rather heavily. "I think we lost the guards but they'll probably pick up our trail soon", stated Hikaru. "We should leave now", Kaoru finished, looking at everyone. Tamaki nodded, "Alright, let's head out the back entrance".

Once Sayuki had collected herself a little more, they quickly began heading through the hallways towards the back entrance to the large school. "Where are we going to go..?", Honey asked, looking at everyone. "They already know where my place is, and they can easily find out where everyone else lives. So we have to go somewhere they won't think of finding us", stated Tamaki. "We can go to my summer cottage. The family only ever goes up there in the summer, and it's not a high security place either, so we can stay there", Sayuki stated. "Alright then. We'll need to get some stuff together though...", Tamaki said, fading off. "Already done", the twins stated, grinning. Tamaki smirked back at them, "Good". As they headed out the back entrance there was a black limo already waiting for them. "Hurry up", Tamaki instructed as he opened the door and everyone rushed inside. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!", came the voices of Sayuki's body guards. Tamaki quickly jumped into the back of the limo as well and slammed the door, the driver quickly taking off. "Alright, Hikaru, Kaoru, what plans did you arrange?", Tamaki asked, looking at the twins. "Well, we're going to go to the outskirts of town and switch vehicles, someone will have to drive from there. A bunch of clothing and food supplies will already be stored in the vehicle", the twins stated. "Uhm..guys...are you sure that your parents are ok with this..?", Sayuki questioned, looking around at everyone. "Ya, they should be fine with it", Kyoya stated, "I informed everyone's parents that the Host Club would be taking a special trip for a little while, so we should be fine". Sayuki smiled and looked towards the carpet floor, "Thanks guys...", she looked back up at them, smiling, "I really needed this. Oh, and Tamaki...sorry for punching you, your nose ok?". "It's fine", Tamaki stated with a small smile. "Hey Sayuki", the twins called to her. "Hm?", she looked over at them. "You should wear dresses more often", they stated with devilish grins. She shook her head, "This will most likely be the first, and the last time you see me in a dress..".

The group climbed out of the limo when they arrived just outside of town. They all starred at the white pick up truck that was going to be there ride out of there and to Sayuki's family cottage. The group looked at the twins. "Couldn't you have gotten something better?", Kyoya questioned. "Hey, we don't want to attract attention", the twins stated. "I agree, come on guys, it's not so bad", Tamaki stated with a smile. "Fine then, you and the twins can enjoy the back of the truck together!", Sayuki stated. Tamaki's mouth dropped at this, "But...what did I do..? Mommy?". "Enjoy", Kyoya stated, climbing in the front driver' seat. Sayuki sat in the middle with Mori sitting on the other side with Honey on his lap. The twins and Tamaki climbed into the back of the white pick up where all the food and travel bags of clothing were. Kyoya started the truck and put it in drive, beginning to drive off. Sayuki gave him the directions the entire time. All in all it took them four hours just to get there and by the time they arrived, the sun was setting. The cottage was a beautiful cottage, and a bit large too. It was just off of a lake, having its own dock and a boat tied to the dock. She let out a soft sigh, "Here we are..". "Well...how do we get in?", Tamaki questioned, starring at the cottage. "I know where the hidden key is", she stated, winking at Tamaki. She walked up onto the porch of the cabin and looked up to the roof over it and then looked towards Mori. "Mori, may I have a boost please?", she asked, seeing as he was the tallest there and all. Mori walked over and picked her up by her waste, bringing her up so she could reach the roof. She pushed at one of the panels, moving it aside and bringing out a key. She showed it to everyone, "And just like that, there was a key". She placed the panel back in place and Mori lowered her back down.

Sayuki unlocked the cabin door and opened it, stepping aside to let everyone in, "Welcome everyone to my family's cabin!". As everyone entered, it was much nicer inside than they had expected. The furniture was all new and it was quite spacious. "Unfortunately this place doesn't have enough rooms for everyone, so some of us will have to share rooms", she stated, looking back at everyone, "I guess we should bring in everything before it gets dark. Oh, I'll go start the generator". "Generator..?", Tamaki questioned. "Ya, it's what will run the electricity and heat in here", she stated as she headed back outside and around to the side of the cabin to start the generator. Everyone brought in the boxes of food and the bags of clothing. By now, the sun had set and everyone was sitting in the living room area of the cabin. Everyone was tired from the long drive. "Well, I guess we should decide who' sleeping where. There's only three bedrooms, so since you all are my guests, you can take them. You can decide who sleeps where", Sayuki stated with a small smile. "Well we're definitely sleeping together", the twins stated in unison. "Me and Mori will share a room too", Honey stated with a smile. "Alright then, 'Mommy and Daddy' get a room all to themselves", Sayuki stated with a slight chuckle. She then sighed softly, getting up and going to the closet. "The beds are already made, but you might want an extra blanket in case the generator goes out", Sayuki stated, taking out four blankets and a pillow. She went into each of the rooms, setting an extra blanket down on each bed, before coming back out into the living room. "I'll be sleeping on the couch if anyone needs me", Sayuki stated, "Now we should all get some sleep. It's been a long day..". Everyone agreed and headed off to their rooms to sleep.

Sayuki now sat in the living room alone, the light of the fire in the fire place illuminating the area. She watched as the flames danced around. '_I can't believe we're actually doing this. We could all get into so much trouble. I can just imagine how my dad reacted when he found out what happened...But it's good we're out here. It's in the middle of no where so no one will find us. We have no neighbors for miles so no one will know we're here..._', she thought to herself, jumping slightly when she heard a noise. She looked over, seeing it was Honey. She smiled at him, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?". Honey yawned slightly, "I was. I just had to use the bathroom", he stated as he came and sat next to her with Usa-chan. She looked back towards the fire. "What about you? You haven't slept yet?", he asked her, looking at the fire as well. "I can't sleep. I have a lot on my mind...", she replied. "Like what?", he asked, now looking at her. "Well, like home, and how we would be in so much trouble if we're found out here, and about how I was such a jackass to you guys", she replied, sighing softly, "Sorry I was mean back in that classroom...". "It's ok, Sayu-chan. You don't have to worry. Everything will be ok. Even if we are found out, the Host Club will protect you. We'll make sure you aren't alone or afraid anymore", Honey stated, watching the flames now. She looked over at him, a bit surprised by his words. '_He may look and act like a little kid, but he really is quite mature. It makes you wonder why he acts so childish all the time. I guess it's because he can get away with it..._', she thought to herself, smiling. "Thanks Honey", she looked back at the fire. The two sat there for a while, watching the fire, until the both eventually fell asleep on the couch together.

Sayuki slowly opened her eyes, but the first thing she saw were the twins faces right up close to hers, both grinning at her. "What's with those grins?!", she questioned, glaring at them. "You and Honey", they stated, pointing down. Sayuki looked over and saw that her and Honey were sleeping together, Honey still asleep and was curled up next to her with Usa-chan. She quickly looked up at the twins, shaking her head with a slight blush. "It's not like that!", she began. "Haha, Honey and Sayuki sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G! First comes love, and then comes MARRIAGE, and then comes Usa-chan in the baby carriage!", the twins laughed. "Argh! Shut up!", she growled. She would have ripped them apart by now, but she was stuck on the couch due to Honey laying right next to her. The twins ran off laughing amongst themselves. "Stupid twins...", she murmured. "If you keep letting them get to you, they'll keep doing it", Kyoya's voice came out of no where. Sayuki looked over to see him standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Wait, COOKING?! "You...can cook?", she asked. "Yes, I hope you don't mind that I started breakfast, but we don't expect you to do all of the work", stated Kyoya.

Sayuki let out a soft sigh, and then looked over as she saw Mori run out of his and Honey's room. He seemed to be in some sort of panic. "Morning Mori!", Sayuki greeted him, smiling. Mori looked at her and then saw Honey laying next to her, he smiled at this, now relieved that Honey was safe. Honey opened his eyes, sitting up slightly and rubbing them, letting out a small yawn. "Ah, morning Honey", Sayuki greeted him. Honey smiled, "Morning", he looked at Mori, "Good morning!". "Morning..", Mori murmured. Honey got up, stretching now before heading off to the bathroom. Sayuki looked around and then at Kyoya, "Hey, where's Tamaki?", she asked. But just as her question came out, Tamaki emerged from his and Kyoya's room, his hair all a mess and he looked like he had wrestled with a bear or something. "What happened to you?", she asked, holding back her laughter. "Kyoya kicked me out of bed last night...", he murmured, "I had to sleep in a corner on the floor!". He sighed as he took a seat on the couch next to her. "Huh? Why'd you do that, Kyoya?", she asked him. "Someone was cold and wanted to 'snuggle'", he replied. Sayuki burst out in laughter at this and looked back at Tamaki, "You could have just came out here and slept by the fire like me and Honey. Actually, the fire was so nice, that was how Honey ended up falling asleep with me".

After breakfast, everyone got dressed, Sayuki, of course, wearing some of the twins clothing, and they all went outside. It was a nice day so there was no need to waste it inside. Sayuki took a deep breath and then let it out, looking towards the lake. She always loved the cabin. It was always so peaceful. "So what exactly is there to do out here...?", Tamaki asked. Sayuki looked over at him, "What, you've never been to a cabin before?". Tamaki shook his head now. "Well there's plenty, we can go for boat rides and even inter-tubing on that, we can swim in the lake, catch some fish, go exploring. There's lots", she stated, nodding to herself, "Except I won't go tubing or swimming...". She sighed softly. "Haven't you ever tried to learn how to swim..?", Tamaki questioned, looking towards the lake. Sayuki nodded, "Yep, but I've had too many bad experiences with almost drowning so I try to avoid it. I only go in the water up to my knees and then I'm outta there".

"How about we go for a boat ride, Sayu-chan?!", Honey suggested, smiling up at her. "A boat ride..?", she asked, then smiled, "Sure, we can even fish". "Yah!", Honey cheered in excitement. "Who else wants to come?", she asked, looking around. "I'll stay here, thanks anyway", Kyoya stated as he sat under the shade of the porch while he typed up some stuff on his laptop. "Ok, Tamaki?", she asked, looking towards the blonde. "No thanks, I think I'll stay here too", he replied. "Ok, twins? Mori?", she looked over, seeing Mori giving a slight nod and then looked at the twins. They nodded as well, "Sure". "Alright then, to the boat!", she announced, running towards the dock. She pulled the cover off of the boat and pulled out the keys she had used to open the cabin, which also had a key on it to start the boat. "Hop on everyone while I untie the boat", she stated, about to untie the ropes when Mori placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll do it..", he stated. "Uhm..Ok..", she replied before climbing into the boat. She placed the key in the ignition and turned it on, changing gears into reverse and beginning to steer the boat away from the dock and from shore once Mori had finished untying them and climbed in. She looked back towards Tamaki and Kyoya, "See you two later!". She then switched the gears and began driving the boat away from the shore and out into the middle of the lake. "This place is so pretty!", Honey stated, looking around at the nature around them. Sayuki nodded, "When I was younger, I always would ask my dad to take me for boat rides. He never would. But I eventually started sneaking out at night and went myself, teaching myself how to drive this thing was the fun part. I was only eight when I learned how, my first time driving, I almost crashed", she chuckled at the thought, "But I'm a lot better now so don't worry!". The four looked at each other in disbelief and then back at Sayuki, not sure if she was as good of a driver as she said she was.

It was about ten minutes later when Sayuki finally stopped, turning the boat off and just leaving it there. "Ok, who wants to fish?", she asked, smiling. She opened up the compartment under the back seat and pulled out a few fishing rods, handing one to each of them. "Unfortunately I don't have any bait so we'll just have to use fake stuff for now. I don't know if we'll catch anything though", she stated, sitting back down. "Don't you want to fish, Sayu-chan?", Honey asked, looking at her. She shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine".

It took a little bit before they started catching some fish and she would help unhook them and toss them into a bucket of water. They would be dinner for later. Sayuki had just sat back down from taking a fish off of Hikaru's line when Honey was suddenly jerked forward, almost falling out of the boat. "I think I have something big!", he exclaimed, trying to pull whatever it was back, but instead, it was pulling him. "Careful!", Sayuki quickly got up, wrapping her arms around his waste and beginning to pull with him. "This ones a tough one...", she murmured, "Reel in Honey!". "I'm trying!", Honey replied, trying his hardest to real the fish in. But suddenly the line snapped and the two went flying back and over the other side of the boat into the water. "That's not good!", the twins commented, dropping their rods and running to the side of the boat Honey and Sayuki had fallen over, Mori already there. "Guys! I need help!", Honey said as he burst through the surface, "The water is too murky and I can't find Sayu-chan!". This definitely wasn't good. Mori quickly jumped over the side of the boat and into the water, diving down wards, Honey following after him. Honey was right, the water was quite murky.

'_I can't breathe...it's so dark, I can't see anything! Where's the surface?! Honey?! Mori?! Hikaru and Kaoru?! HELP!_', Sayuki thought, flailing her arms and kicking her legs as she tried her hardest to get to the surface, with no luck. She was running out of air quickly because she was panicking so she was releasing more air than she should have. She spotted someone moving, opening her mouth to try and shout out to them, but instead took in more water. She coughed, placing her hands over her mouth. '_Help..._', she thought as everything suddenly went black.

"I'm going in too...Kaoru", Hikaru looked back at his brother, "Stay here in case Sayuki rises to the surface". And with that, Hikaru was in the water as well. The three searched as quickly as they possibly could. They weren't sure how deep this water was, but it was too murky to even see in front of you. Honey suddenly spotted her, quickly paddling his legs as fast as he could, he reached out, grabbing Sayuki's arm and darting up towards the surface. Mori and Hikaru looked up towards the surface as Honey suddenly rushed by them. He had Sayuki. They quickly followed him up. As Honey broke the surface, he held Sayuki above water. "Sayu-chan! Open your eyes!", he told her, now quite worried. Mori and Hikaru broke the surface now and quickly swam over to Honey and Sayuki. "Get her on the boat", Hikaru told Honey who simply nodded. They brought her around to the back of the boat where the ladder was, Honey climbing up first before helping Mori up while he carried Sayuki. Hikaru was the last person to climb back into the boat. All three were out of breath, but that didn't seem to matter because they were more worried about Sayuki. "Sayu-chan, please open your eyes", Honey told her, holding her hand. "She has water in her lungs...", Mori explained, placing his hands on her stomach and began gently pressing on it. It took a few minutes but Sayuki finally rolled over and coughed out the water in her lungs but she was still unconscious. They had to get back to the cottage. "Who can drive one of these things?", Kaoru asked, looking around at everyone. None of them spoke up. They all sighed in dismay. Great, how were they supposed to get back? They suddenly heard the boat motor start up and quickly looked towards the driver' seat to see Mori sitting there. He knew how to drive a boat?

When they got back to the cottage, Kyoya was still typing on his computer and Tamaki was now sun tanning in the sun. The two looked over when they came back, smiling. "Did you have fun?", Tamaki questioned, but could tell by their worried looks that they hadn't and that something was wrong. When they pulled the soaked Sayuki from the boat, the two immediately got to their feet. "What happened?!", Tamaki questioned. "She fell off the boat", Hikaru stated, following Mori as he carried her inside the cottage, bridal style. "We got the water out of her lungs but she hasn't woken up yet", Kaoru finished. Mori set Sayuki down in his and Honey's room, thinking a bed would be better than a couch. "Oh! What do we do?! What do we do?!", Tamaki questioned, now beginning to freak out. "This isn't going to end well...but I'll call a family doctor and tell them to come up here right away, but after that we won't be able to stay here much longer. Her parents will most likely be watching all of our homes and their police force tapping the phone lines..", Kyoya stated before walking off to get a hold of a doctor. Honey sat by Sayuki' side, holding her hand now as he watched her. '_Why did this have to happen? Why does everything always turn out bad for her? Sayu-chan..._', Honey thought, laying his head against her hand. "Let's leave them alone..", Mori instructed everyone else, who simply nodded and left the room, Mori leaving last. "Mitsukuni...", he called back to the short blonde. Honey didn't move, "What is it..?". "It wasn't your fault...It was an accident and could have happened to any one of us...", Mori stated before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

About four hours later and the doctor finally arrived. They left him alone with Sayuki, everyone waiting out in the living room waiting to hear the news. They all jumped to their feet as soon as the doctor came out. "Is she alright?", Kyoya asked. The doctor let out a heavy sigh, "Well she took in a lot of water into her lungs when she fell in and was probably down there for a bit while you searched for her, so her body is very exhausted. But there is no major trauma, just keep her warm and make sure she eats a lot of solid foods when she wakes up, but she shouldn't do anything too major, her body needs to recover so a lot of bed rest will help her recover", the doctor stated, bowing slightly to them, "Please excuse me now". He then headed out to leave. Everyone seemed relieved that she was ok, but she was to stay in bed, and they had to get moving from this place before her family showed up. "What are we going to do...?", Honey asked, sitting back down in a chair. "Well we have to wait this out, I guess. But if her family or the police show up here, we'll have to protect her at all costs", Tamaki stated, nodding slightly. "What's going on guys...?", a scratchy voice came from down the hall. They all looked over to see Sayuki standing there. She was pale and looked quite weak. "Sayuki? You shouldn't be out of bed!", Tamaki stated. "Hmm...I can't remember what happened...I remember the boat...and fishing...but everything's blurry...", Sayuki suddenly began to sway before falling forward. "Sayu-chan!", Honey exclaimed, jumping from his seat and running over to her. "She's out again...", Kyoya murmured, sighing slightly, "She can't even stand without her body being strained". He walked over and picked her up, bringing her back in and laying her back in bed. Honey walked over and sat next to her. He decided he wouldn't move until she was better!

"It's been two days and he's still sitting there", Tamaki whispered as him and the others peered into the room. "I don't even think he' slept", Kyoya murmured. "Poor guy...", Tamaki whispered once more.

**END:~ Yes, a lot leaning towards Honey and Sayuki being together in this one since that looks like where all the votes are going! ^_^ But this is the last chapter to vote! SO VOTE MY PEOPLE! Winner will be announced at the beginning of Chapter 6! Voting stats: (Same as Chapter 4) Honey: 4, Mori: 2 0 for everyone else!**


	6. No Apologies

**NOTE:~YAHOO! Chapter 6! The moment you have all been waiting for! It was a close race, and I did want to wait a little longer before posting this out, but I guess I have no choice with all the requests I've received ^-^;; The very close race between Honey and Mori has ended and with Honey having 4 points and Mori only having 3, Honey is the winner! I thought Mori would've won for some reason, but oh well. I'm sorry to those who wanted Mori, but maybe I'll make one just for Mori for you guys if you're that upset? If you'd like that, just review and tell me! Now onto the chapter!!**

**Find Love? Ya Right!**

**Chapter 6: No Apologies**

Everything was rather quiet at the cabin. No one really spoke to each other and they were all quite gloomy since Sayuki still hadn't woken up and it had been 4 days since the incident. Honey had stayed at her side at all times, only leaving her to use the bathroom but he was always right back at her side. He had eaten, but not a lot so the group was starting to worry about him, especially Mori. Surprisingly, the twins hadn't even tried to make any smart remarks or that either, which none of them were sure if that was a good thing or not. It all just seemed so depressing.

"Hmm...", Sayuki murmured in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening. She felt something laying next to her and whatever it was, it was on her arm. Her head moved slightly to look at the small blonde boy who's head was what she felt on her arm. '_Why...is he laying there? What happened?_', she thought to herself, not fully awake. "He's been worried about you", came that deep familiar voice of Mori. Her gaze lifted to the figure at the door. "Mori...? Why was he worried?", she asked in confusion. "Because he blames himself...for you falling off the boat", Mori stated, looking down towards Honey, "Mitsukuni hasn't left your side since you've been in that bed and you've been there for almost 5 days...". Her eyes grew wide with shock and she looked back at the small boy. '_He stayed by my side for so long...and he didn't leave...he waited for me to wake up..._', she thought, a soft smile appearing on her lips. She moved her free hand over and gently ran it through Honey's hair. So soft. Honey's eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt the touch of her hand in his hair. He didn't believe it at first. He thought he was just dreaming, but when he realized it wasn't a dream, he quickly sat up, "Sayu-chan!". His face brightened with a smile. He was glad she was awake, but that smile quickly faded and he looked away from her. "I'm so sorry Sayu-chan. I didn't mean to knock you out of the boat and I...I...", tears came to the small boys eyes. Sayuki merely kept on smiling as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Sorry? Why are you apologizing? I should be the one saying sorry...", she whispered to him. "Sayu-chan...? Why are you sorry?", he asked, a bit surprised by the embrace. "Because I made you worry. I'm sorry I worried you, and all of the Host Club. I didn't mean to do that at all, and as for knocking me into the water...that was a complete accident Honey. Don't you dare say you're sorry about something that isn't your fault, ok?", she asked, holding him in her arms. Honey sniffled slightly, wrapping his arms around her, "It's ok, Sayu-chan! You're ok now, and that's what matters!".

The Host Club had seemed to of heard Honey's sobbing and had come running, smiling when they saw Sayuki and Honey hugging each other. Tamaki had to hold himself back from expressing just how cute they looked, well that and the twins were also holding him back, not wanting him to ruin the moment. It was a few moments before the two finally pulled away and Sayuki's gaze went to the rest of the host club. She smiled at them, "I'm sorry guys...did I worry you?". "Don't be silly, Sayuki! As long as you're fine then there is no need for apologies!", Tamaki exclaimed, suddenly slipping out of the twins grasp and glomping the pink headed female, hugging her, "But you did have Daddy so awfully worried!!". "DADDY?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME MY FATHER?!", Sayuki exclaimed, trying to push Tamaki off of her. "Ah, the Sayuki we know and love is back", Kyoya stated with a slight smirk. "DON'T YOU THINK FOR A SECOND I'M CALLING YOU DADDY!", Sayuki exclaimed, finally pushing Tamaki off of her. "Aww, but my dear sweet daughter, why not?!", Tamaki questioned, being pushed back from hugging Sayuki again by her foot. "Because I said so, that's why!", she growled. Everyone began to suddenly burst out in laughter, even Kyoya and Mori exchange some chuckles.

Sayuki looked at everyone in confusion, "Uhm...did I miss something? Why is everyone laughing?". "We're laughing..hehe...because we're...haha...glad we have our...hehe...Sayu-chan back!", Honey exclaimed, suddenly hugging Sayuki again. She didn't push him away though like she had with Tamaki. For some reason, Honey's hugs were more...er...comfortable than Tamaki's.

Sayuki was still in bed. She was ordered to stay in bed by all of the Host Club, even Honey, until she was feeling 100% and that if she needed anything, they would get it for her. She didn't like the idea of being bed ridden at first, but when she heard that she could boss the whole Host Club around, she got an evil idea. "Oh 'Daddy' dearest! Your daughter wants another cup of tea!", she exclaimed, chuckling slightly. "Coming!", she heard Tamaki exclaim. Ahh, making Tamaki do everything was actually amusing, and he was supposed to be 'King'? She looked over as Mori was carrying in the television from the living room area. "What's that for?", she questioned. "So you're not bored", the twins chimed in, grinning devilishly, "And so we can challenge you to a video game!". Sayuki grinned, "You're on!". They hooked up the Xbox 360 to the television and began to play Halo 3, killing each other of course. The twins we're losing. "How can we be losing?!", the twins exclaimed at once, starring at the screen. "Because you suck!", Sayuki stated, laughing aloud. She was laying at the end of the bed and the twins were sitting on two pillows they had placed on the floor. The twins glared at the screen and then looked at each other before grinning and then looking at Sayuki. "Huh? What's that look for?", she questioned, the two suddenly pouncing on her and beginning to tickle her. "HEY! HAHAH! THAT'S CHEATING!!", she exclaimed, one twin taking a break while the other continued to tickle her, that twin killing her off in Halo 3 before letting the other twin do so while they tickled her. "YOU CHEATERS!", she laughed out, "Having to resort to this!".

"We're not cheaters", the twins stated, finally letting up on their tickle attack and pausing the video game, "We're strategists". They stuck their tongues out at her. "Call it what you will, but you knew you couldn't beat me without cheating like that!", she stated, sticking her tongue out back at them. "Oh yeah?!", the twins questioned in a challenging way. "YEAH!", Sayuki exclaimed, "If you REALLY think you can beat me then let's do this fare and square! No cheating!". The twins nodded, "You're on!". And there they went again. Back to the normal playing, but the twins were, once again, losing. How could this girl be so good at this video game?! Before they knew it, it had gotten dark out and it was now quite late. The power suddenly went out right when Kaoru and Hikaru were making their comeback. "Hey, what happened?", the three questioned, starring at the black screen of the television. "The generator ran out of gas", Kyoya stated, now standing in the door way holding a candle, "And we can't go anywhere at this time of night so we all my as well sleep by the fire tonight. We don't need anyone catching a cold or anything".

Everyone now sat near the fire place, watching the flames as they danced. They forced Sayuki to take the couch since she was the 'sick' one, but she didn't protest. "We should all get some rest", Tamaki finally said, "Especially you, Sayuki. You still need to recover". Sayuki stuck her tongue out at Tamaki, "I feel just fine! I don't need bed rest anymore!". "I disagree! My daughter will not act like this, now I demand you go to bed, now!", Tamaki stated, pointing a finger at her. "Alright, I will if you stop calling me 'daughter'", she murmured. "Aww, I couldn't do that!!", Tamaki stated, glomping Sayuki, "Not when you're so cute!". "Ugh! Fine! Then stop glomping me!", she exclaimed, pushing Tamaki off. "Alright then, now sleep", Tamaki agreed. Sayuki let out a soft sigh and laid down on the couch. "Uhm...Syau-chan?", Honey questioned. She looked at him, "What is it?". "Can me and Usa-chan sleep with you? I mean, we're both small and we won't take up much room and...uhm...I would understand if you didn't want to though...", Honey looked away, clutching that pink rabbit in his arms as always. She smiled at this, shaking her head, "Come on". She moved over as far as she could so Honey could climb in beside her with Usa-chan and lay down. She could hear the twins snicker, and she threw one of the pillows at them to get them to shut up. Stupid twins. Everyone was quite comfortable in their spots, especially Honey and Syauki, they looked so cute cuddled together.

The group was awoken rather rudely when they heard sirens outside. It must've been really early in the morning because the sun was just rising. Why were there sirens? "Alright, kidnapers, come out with your hands up and Miss Yatsuma unharmed!", a voice boomed towards the cabin. They had been found. Just great...

**END:~ Sorry this chapter was kinda short _ But my brain is blah and I'm kinda sleepy ~Yawns~ But I think this chapter was so cute, don't you?! Especially when Honey asked Sayuki of he could sleep with her! That was ADORABLE! I think so, anyway ^-^;; But ya, next Chapter will be out soon! See ya guys then!**


	7. Lucky To Find Friends Like You

**NOTE:~ Chapter 7! OMG! They were found?! I wonder what's gunna happen now!!**

**Find Love? Ya Right!**

**Chapter 7: Lucky To Find Friends Like You**

"Alright, kidnappers, come out with your hands up and Miss Yatsuma unharmed!", a voice boomed towards the cabin. Everyone looked towards the front door. This wasn't good, but they had expected it ever since they had called one of Kyoya's doctors to come and see Sayuki when she first got hurt. "Stay here, Sayuki, Honey, Mori, you stay with her...", Tamaki said, rising to his feet with the twins and Kyoya and heading towards the door. "No..", Sayuki murmured, moving the blankets from her and Honey. Everyone looked at her, "Sayu-chan...what are you going to do...?", Honey asked, looking at her rather worriedly. She smiled at them all as she rose to her feet. "You don't have to worry, I'm not afraid anymore. I have you all to back me up, and if I keep letting you guys fight my battles for me, than I won't get anywhere...So don't worry, I'm not going anywhere", she stuck her tongue out at them before her smile faded and she walked towards the door. Everyone seemed to stay close behind her. She opened the door and as everyone looked out, they could see at least 10 cop cars and armored cops with guns pointed at the cabin. Just beyond the ten cars sat her parents traditional white limo and her father stood outside of it. She glared at him as she stepped out from the cabin. "Lower your weapons!", she ordered, "Pointing your guns at a bunch of teenagers! Pathetic!". She crossed her arms, looking at the cops. They were hesitant at first, but when her father gave the order for them to lower their guns, they did.

"Sayuki!", her father exclaimed, making his way passed the cop cars and the cops themselves, "You have been injured. Bandages over your head? What happened?". "Pfft, like you care", she stated, stepping forward, "I'm not afraid of you anymore nore am I going to live with you anymore". The two now stood just a few feet away from each other. The tension in the air was enormous, and just made everything even more tense than it should be. "Afraid...?", her father murmured, keeping his smile, "I'm '_afraid_' that you have no choice. You have no where else to go". "Anywhere is better than that shit hole of a house. It may be fancy and nice, but inside of it is hell and I refuse to stay there any longer while I have devils for parents!", she stated, receiving a slap across the face from her father. The Host club was about to jump in when Sayuki raised her hand back to them, as if telling them to stop. She then turned that hand into a fist and punched her father right back in the face, knocking him back in surprise. "I told you, I'm not afraid. You can't just push me around anymore like you did all my life. I'm not a little girl anymore", she stated, catching her fathers fist as he came at her. She grabbed his other hand as he threw it at her, now they were in a pushing contest to see who could over power who, her father was winning. Suddenly someone kicked her father back and away from her and landed in front of Sayuki. It was Honey, "You're disgraceful", he stated, having the most serious look that kid ever had in his life, "To hurt your own daughter? You brought her into this world. Why would you want to do that?!". "Shut up you little pest!", her father exclaimed, sitting up and holding his nose. Honey had made it bleed when he kicked him in the face.

Her father got to his feet and shook his head, "Arrest them! Arrest them all, even my daughter!", he ordered the police. "Don't you dare!", Sayuki exclaimed as the cops came at them. This was not good. "Hurry! Around back! The truck!", the twins called quickly. Everyone turned around and began running towards the back of the cabin where they had the white truck parked. They didn't have time to grab any of their things, or even get changed out of their sleep wear. As they ran around back, Kyoya hopped in the front seat with Sayuki, Honey and Mori while the other three climbed in the back. Kyoya placed the key in the ignition and quickly started up the truck, placing it in drive and burning some rubber before taking off flying. "AHHH! MOMMY! TOO FAST!!", Tamaki called from the back, him and the twins trying to hold on to the side of the truck so they wouldn't fall out. "Sorry '_Daddy_', but there's really no choice", Kyoya stated.

The police cars were on their tail, chasing them down the bumpy dirt road until they reached paved road. "Where are we going? I mean...they're following us!", Sayuki questioned, looking out the back window at the cop cars and also to make sure Tamaki and the twins were still there. "To my family's vacation house. Once we enter through the gates we should be fine. They won't be able to touch any of us and then we can sort this matter out legally", Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses a little before placing his hand back on the wheel. "And if they catch us before then?", she asked, looking over at Kyoya. "We sue and...we'll probably not be able to see you again...ever...", Kyoya replied. Sayuki looked ahead, growling at the though. She pushed the back window of the pick up open and climbed out and into the back. "Sayuki? My dear daughter, what on earth are you doing?!", Tamaki questioned, looking at her as well as the twins. "Help me. We gotta get those stupid cops off our tail! If we let them catch us, I'll never see any of you guys again! But first...help me outta this damn window!!", she tried pushing herself through, but that didn't work. The twins came over and grabbed both of her arms and pulled her from the inside of the truck. There wasn't much in the back of the truck, but there was a few things they could throw like a spare tire, and there was a tool box that had some stuff in it and a few discarded rocks as well. Sayuki picked up one of the small rocked and chucked it at one of the cop cars, watching as it smashed into the windshield and cracked it a bit. "Grab whatever you can and just start chucking!", she stated, knowing the twins liked that idea. Pretty soon the three of them were throwing stuff out of the back at the cops, causing them to slow down a little and keep their distance.

Sayuki grinned, it was working. She turned around and peeked back inside, "It's working guys!", she stated. "Not...entirely...", Kyoya murmured, his gaze up ahead. Sayuki turned her head and looked up ahead, seeing a road block in the distance. That wasn't good. "So what's the plan?", she asked, looking at everyone inside. "Honey's family has an airport and we were able to find an extra cell phone in the glove compartment and have arranged for a meeting location...So in other words, hold on in the back. We're going to be making quite a few sharp turns", Kyoya warned. Sayuki nodded and pulled herself out form inside, "Guys, hang on tight!", she ordered before grabbing the side of the truck.

Only a second after everyone had managed to hang on, they were jerked to the side as Kyoya turned into a field and began plowing through it. "Where is he heading?!", the twins questioned. "Rendevous point with one of Honey's families helicopters!", Sayuki replied, trying to hold on as tight as she could. It might have been wrong, but it was actually quite fun running from her father and her families police force. Especially since she was with the ones who really cared about her. The police cars followed them into the field, trying to catch them now, but with the speeds they were going at, they couldn't stand to let out and throw more stuff at them. That would only result in them being thrown out of the back of the truck. '_I'm not going back! We're going to make it! I won't be taken away from everyone, from the people who really care about me...._', she thought to herself. "Be careful back there everyone!", Honey exclaimed from the back window, "we're almost there!". "Alright!", they all called to him. They couldn't even keep their eyes open because the high wind from their speed just made them water.

They were jerked around for a few more minutes before suddenly being thrown forward as they came to a stop. "GET OUT!", Kyoya ordered, jumping from the driver's seat while Honey and Mori jumped form the passengers. The other four leaped from the back. The helicopter was there already and was ready for take off as soon as everyone was inside. Two people helped them all inside and got them buckled in just as the cops surrounded the area. The door was closed to the helicopter and they began to take off into the air. Sayuki looked out at the police. She couldn't believe what they had just done, but a smile appeared on her face as she saw the sour look on her fathers face. She was finally free. "Are you alright, Sayu-chan?", Honey questioned as he looked over at her, seeing her smiling. She turned her head to him, he was across from her, "Yeah...I'm fine". She looked back out the window towards her father as they began to flew away now, "That's the last time you get to hit me. From now on, I'm throwing all the punches", she murmured aloud. "Not alone!", Honey chimed in, "Sayu-chan, you can count on all of us too!". She smiled at him and nodded, "I know. Thanks guys", she looked around, "And hey, we have to have a little party when we get to where we're going! We actually managed to get away from my dad's 'almighty police force'". Everyone laughed a little. Sayuki looked so happy, probably the happiest she had ever been in her entire life.

The flight went by in at least 20 minutes and they landed on the large roof top of a mansion. There was a beach just off of it(You know, the place where they went of Kyoya's in Episode 8). The group herded inside through the roof top entrance. Everyone now sat in the living room, all rather tired now from their adventure. "OH! My dear sweet Sayuki!", Tamaki suddenly chimed in, "How are you feeling? Is your head ok my dear daughter?!". Sayuki growled, pushing him away as he tried to hug her, "I thought we agreed on no more glomping! And my head's fine!". "Ah, we agreed on no glomping, but you didn't say anything about a hug!", Tamaki stated, pulling Sayuki into a tight, bear like hug. "Ahh...", she groaned, glaring at Tamaki, who soon released her. "Oh no!", Honey suddenly called out. Everyone looked over at the small boy. "What is it, Mitsukuni?", Mori questioned. "I forgot Usa-chan back at the cabin", the small boy looked as if he was going to cry. "Oh! Don't cry, Honey!!", Sayuki quickly called, running to him and pulling him into a hug, "It will be ok. We'll get Usa-chan back, I promise!". That didn't seem to help, but it did make Honey feel a bit better, but he still sobbed into Sayuki's shirt, or rather the twins shirt she was wearing. "Umm...How about...I replace Usa-chan for now?", she asked, everyone looked at her in confusion and utter shock, besides Honey. "R-Really?", he asked as he wiped his eyes. "Yep, really", she nodded, wiping the rest of his tears away, "I'll be your temporary 'Usa-chan' until we get him back, but you must promise not to cry, alright?". Honey nodded, "Ok", and with that, he wrapped his arms around her and began hugging her.

Dinner time came around and everyone sat around the large table and began eating. "Mmm", this food is delicious", Sayuki complimented, "I mean, I have it all the time, rich stuff, but this stuff is the best!". "I'm glad you like it. I'll make sure to inform the chief", Kyoya stated. Sayuki nodded as she shuffled some more into her mouth. Once the meal was over, everyone headed off to bed, having been tired from the events of the day. Since Sayuki remembered her promise to Honey about being his temporary Usa-chan, she had to sleep with him for now. He didn't sleep without Usa-chan so she had no choice. The two now lay in bed, Honey cuddled up close to Sayuki. She just lay there in the dark, starring at the ceiling and thinking about her fathers sour look when they took off in the helicopter. She moved her head so she could see Honey, she thought about when he kicked her father and made his nose bleed. A soft smile appeared and she leaned over, kissing his forehead, "That's my thanks for earlier...", she whispered, knowing he was already asleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, oblivious to what was going to happen the next day.

**END:~ OMG! YAH! Honey and Sayuki kicked her dads ass! I knew how many people were waiting for her father to get hurt in someway xD So there ya are! I like how I ended it =) I wonder how long Sayuki's going to be Honey's temporary Usa-chan? ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time!**


	8. Date Me

**NOTE:~Alrighty! Well this Chapter I'm gunna try REALLY hard to make it long and awesome and full of romance as a Valentines Day special! =D I'm not a big fan of Valentine's Day, but I figured I my as well do something for all my viewers cause I love you all so much! ~Huggles~ So on with the romancey chapter! ^_^**

**Find Love? Ya Right!**

**Chapter 8: Date Me**

A few snickers came from the doorway of Sayuki and Honey's room. Those snickers belonged to the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. "I can't believe they're actually sleeping together", Hikaru began. "Yeah, it's obvious they're starting to like each other a lot", Kaoru finished. The two then looked at one another, each obtaining devilish grins. They slipped away from the door and snuck off, both scheming up some sort of plan.

Sayuki slowly awoke, her gaze falling on Honey, who was hugging her in his sleep. '_He really must miss Usa-chan..._', she thought to herself. She reached over, brushing some of his hair out of his face. She wanted to get up and go for breakfast, but she didn't want to disturb Honey. He just looked so damn adorable while he slept. She looked towards the door as there was a soft knock, "Come in". The door opened and Mori was standing there, "Breakfast is ready...". She smiled at him, nodding slightly, "Ok...but...", he gaze went back to Honey, "I don't know how to wake him up...he was exhausted last night and upset to about Usa-chan so...". "Mitsukuni, wake up", Mori called, placing a gentle hand on Honey's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Hmm..?", Honey slowly opened his eyes, looking over at Mori, "Morning already?". "Good morning Honey, how did you sleep?", Sayuki asked. He looked over at her, now rubbing his tired eyes, "I slept good. Thank you very much Sayu-chan for sleeping with me", he said with a smile. "No problem. It's the least I could do since it's my fault Usa-chan isn't here anyway", before anyone could protest to that, she climbed out of the bed, stretching now, "Ahh, now let's go eat. I'm STARVING!".

Everyone sat around the dinning table, all being rather quiet. But despite the silence, everyone seemed to have smiles on their faces for some reason. The two that had the biggest were the twins. They must be up to something. Everyone kept eyeing Honey and Sayuki too. Sayuki munched on a piece of buttered toast, looking around the table at everyone watching her and Honey. "What?!", she finally questioned. "Nothing", the twins replied in unison. Once they said that, Sayuki knew something was definitely up since they were always up to no good. "Ok, spill it", she pointed at the twins, "What are you planning?!". "Planning?", the twins asked, looking at each other with those smug grins of theirs, "We're not planning anything!". "Liars...", Sayuki murmured, taking a rather harsh bite out of her piece of toast. She kept eyeing the twins all through breakfast. "Oh! So what should we do today?!", Honey questioned, looking around as everyone finished eating. "We should relax for now. Until Sayuki's parents start to make a move on us again, than we'll take action", Kyoya stated, wiping his face off with a napkin. "Ok...So more fun then? Who's up for a water fight?!", Sayuki questioned, "As long as we got balloons and water guns, it'll be perfect!". "That's boring", the twins stated, now standing at either side of Sayuki, "We got a better game". Sayuki looked between the two, "Uhm...?". "Surprise date!", they exclaimed, suddenly grabbing Sayuki and dragging her away from the table. "WHAT?! LET ME GO YOU STUPID TWINS!", Sayuki exclaimed, "I'M NOT GOING ON A DATE!!". "Yes you are, with Honey-senpai", the twins stated. "Wha-What?!", she questioned, her cheeks turning red. "You can thank us later. We know you like him", the twins stated. "TAMAKI!! KYOYA!! HELP!!", she called out. "Oh, my dear daughter is going on her first date!", Tamaki called out, "I'm so happy it's with someone good like Honey-senpai". "YOU TOO?!", Sayuki exclaimed, now trying to squirm out of the twins grasp with no luck.

"Date..? With Sayu-chan?", Honey questioned, starring at Tamaki. "That's right. She's been locked up in a world of abuse all her life. She needs a good man to show her the world! You're that man, Honey-senpai!", Tamaki stated, pointing at Honey. "I...guess it's ok then", he smiled, "Me and Sayu-chan will have fun together!". "Now to get you changed!", Tamaki stated, taking Honey off to a room to find him something suitable to wear for this date.

"Put this on", the twins shoved a pink sun dress into Sayuki's hands. "A dress?! HELL NO!", she held it back out to them. "It's either that or nothing", the twins stated, nodding ri each other. "Ugh, I swear I'm gunna kick your ass's if you make ANY comments about this..", she growled, going into the bathroom. She hung the dress on the back of the door and stood there for a moment just glaring at it. "Ok, here's the deal you stupid dress. I don't like you and you don't like me, but they're making me wear you so you better not try and kill me...", she murmured. Look at this, she was talking to a bloody dress! She pulled off what she had slept in and then pulled the dress over her slender form, taking a look in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. "I guess it's not that bad...", she whispered. The dress was a light pink color that matched her hair, except lighter, and had thin straps and went down to her knees. She opened the bathroom door, starring at the twins. "Aw! How cute!", they commented, now clinging onto her. "HEY! I THOUGHT I SAID NO COMMENTS!", she exclaimed, pushing them away. "Now for the hair", Hikaru stated. Oh great. This outta be fun.

Honey stood there in some dress pants and nice t-shirt. It wasn't a nice of a date to wear a tux or anything. Just pretty casual, but nice clothing. "Are you sure about this...?", Honey questioned, starring down at the clothes he was wearing. They were waiting in the front foyer for Sayuki now. "You look perfect, don't worry Honey-senpai!", Tamaki stated, placing his hands on his hips. "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go out there like this!", they could hear Sayuki's voice exclaimed before she was pushed into view at the top of the stairs. Everyone looked up at Sayuki, eyes widening as they saw her. She looked beautiful, instead of her normal punky look. Her hair was all done up in the back and she had some make up on her face. She was carrying a small black purse and wearing black high-heels. She slowly went down the stairs towards everyone. '_Those twins are so dead..._', she thought to herself. She looked at everyone, "So..?".

"ADORABLE! MY LITTLE DAUGHTER IS SO CUTE!", Tamaki exclaimed, now hugging Sayuki. "Get off!!", she ordered, pushing Tamaki away. "Limo's here", Kyoya chimed in. "You're in on this too?!", she growled, glaring towards Kyoya. He merely smirked. "Sayu-chan, are you sure you wanna go?", Honey asked, looking at her with that adorable face. She looked down at him. How could she deny that face?! "Yeah..I'll go...", she murmured, letting out a soft sigh. She glared back at the twins who were standing by the stairs. They would definitely pay for this. They knew she couldn't resist Honey's requests. "Ok! Come on, Sayu-chan!", he took her hand and lead her out the door. Mori was outside and he opened the door of the limo for them. "Thank you", Honey said, climbing inside. "You too?", she asked, frowning at Mori. He looked away as if to say "Yeah". She sighed once again, climbing into the back of the limo. Mori closed the door and they were off. "Sayu-chan, this doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be", Honey began, looking at her with a sweet smile, "Just friends going out to have fun". Sayuki looked at him, smiling and giving a slight nod, "Alright, just friends having fun then". "So where would you like to go first, Sayu-chan?", Honey asked. "Hm...Well it's only 11AM so it's too early to do anything big...We could go get some ice cream?", she giggled slightly as she saw Honey's face brighten up. He loved his sweets. "ICE CREAM! That sounds good, Sayu-chan!", he exclaimed, telling the driver where to go.

"How do you think the date's going to go?", Kyoya asked, smirking slightly as he wrote a few things down in a note book. "Well...I think it will go well. But when she gets back, she will kill us, at least the twins, anyway...She's always true to her word...", Tamaki stated, looking back towards Kyoya, "But maybe she'll open up to Honey. A little romance never hurt anybody".

Sayuki and Honey now sat at the ice cream shop. Honey had a HUGE Sunday with strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate ice cream and syrup poured all over it and a cherry on top, while Sayuki just had a simple bowl of strawberry ice cream. She watched in amazement as Honey scooped big spoon fulls of ice cream into his mouth. "You really like your sweets, huh?", she asked, taking a small scoop of her ice cream and eating it. "Mhm", Honey said with a mouthful of ice cream, "Sweets are so good!". Sayuki couldn't help but giggle. Honey had ice cream all over his face, and it looked pretty cute. "Here, let me wipe your face", she offered, picking up a napkin and leaning over to wipe the ice cream off of his face. Honey watched her was she did this, his cheeks turning slightly red, "T-Thank you, Sayu-chan". "No problem", she replied, sitting back down and finishing up her ice cream.

After the two had finished up their ice cream, they headed back out and climbed into the limo. "So where to now, Sayu-chan?", Honey asked, smiling at her. "Nope, it's your turn to pick. We'll take turns", she stated. "Ok...let's go to an afternoon movie! A comedy!", Honey stated. Sayuki nodded, "Alright, that sounds good!". Once more, Honey told the driver where to go.

When the two arrived at the theater, they both got strange stares because they had arrived in a limo. All of the average people (un-rich people) just stopped and starred at them as they headed inside the theater. "Alright...what movie, Honey?", Sayuki asked, looking towards the movies that were playing. "Hmm...How about we see Bedtime Stories? That sounds like a funny one", Honey looked up at Sayuki, watching as she gave him a nod for the ok. "Alright, I'll go get the tickets, you get snacks", Sayuki then separated from Honey for the time being to get the tickets. The line up wasn't that long, probably because the theater had just opened about an hour or so ago so there wasn't many people there to watch movies at the moment. She paid for two tickets and then walked over towards the concession stand where she found Honey trying to carry a bunch of sweets. She giggled at the sight before leaning down and taking some of the sweets from him to help him out. "Ah, thank you Sayu-chan", Honey smiled at her, glad she was helping him. "No problem, but did you have to get so much?", she asked, looking over all the various candies and chocolates and pop that Honey had got for the movie. "You can never have enough sweets!", Honey stated as they headed down a hall where they would hand their ticket to the ticket holder and head into the 6th theater to watch their movie. There wasn't anyone else in the theater besides them so they could pick whatever seat they wanted, and they chose one in the middle.

It was a few minutes before the movie finally started, the lights dimming down and the picture showing up on the large screen ahead of them. The two were quiet as they snacked on the sweets while the movie began, but as it played through, they began laughing and pointing at the screen at some of the parts. At one point or another their hands accidently rested on each other as they were going to put it on the same arm rest (I hate theater seats for this reason One Arm rest per seat _) They both quickly retreated their arms, smiling at each other before looking away, both blushing in the darkness.

"Come on...I can't see what's happening...!", complained the twins, trying to squeeze in so they could see down into the seats of theater 6. They were spying on Honey and Sayuki, all of then, including Mori and Kyoya. They were in the movie reel room right now, as it turns out, Kyoya's family owned this theater so they were aloud in there. "Over here", Kyoya called to them, opening up a door off to the side rather quietly which lead into the very top part of the theater. Everyone quietly snuck into the theater, taking a seat in the back. They weren't watching the movie, but Honey and Sayuki. "Aw, they're so adorable!", Tamaki whispered, smiling down towards the two love birds in the middle of the theater. "Shh", the twins scolded Tamaki.

"Uhm...Sayu-chan, are you enjoying the movie?", Honey asked, looking over at Sayuki. She nodded, "Mhm, it's amusing. Are you?". "Yep", Honey replied, nodding as well before his gaze went back to the screen. Sayuki shifted slightly in her seat, causing one of the bags of candy to slip onto the floor. "Oh! Sorry Honey!", she exclaimed, getting off her seat and picking up some of the candies. "It's alright, no worries", Honey stated, starting to pick up the candies as well. That's when it happened. The two, unknowingly to each other, lifted their heads and their faces were quite close together, so close that their lips actually met. Sayuki's face turned bright red, as well as Honey's and they quickly pulled away, sitting on the floor now with their hands to their lips. '_Did that...just happen..? Did we...just kiss...?_', Sayuki thought, feeling her heart beating awfully fast.

"Did they just...?", Tamaki asked, fading out. "Mhm..", the twins nodded, grinning at this. Now they had something else to tease Sayuki about. "Aw my young daughter just had her first kiss!", Tamaki exclaimed, rather loudly and his voice was heard through the whole 6th theater. Honey and Sayuki quickly looked back to see everyone in the very back. "Nice going!", the twins said, scolding Tamaki. The two quickly got to their feet, "You guys were spying on us?!", she questioned, glaring at them. She was really embarrassed and angry now, "I'd expect the twins to do this, but not the rest of you!!". Sayuki snatched up her purse and stormed out of the theater. "Sayu-chan! Wait!", Honey called after her, frowning as she left. His head dropped down and then his gaze shifted to everyone else, looking quite upset, "Why did you guys have to spy?! Now you embarrassed and really upset Sayuki!". And with that, Honey ran out after her. "Maybe...coming here was a bad idea...", Tamaki murmured, rubbing the back of his head slightly.

Sayuki was now outside of the theater, now about to climb into the limo when she heard Honey calling after her. "Sorry Honey...I really am...", she stated, not looking at him as she climbed into the limo and shut the door, telling the driver to just drive. She sat there now, placing her head in her hands as she began to cry. She was embarrassed, upset, and confused. What were these feelings? Why did she have them? What if Honey didn't feel the same way? This was horrible. All these thoughts ran through her head now. What if, because of these feelings, she lost the host clubs friendship? She didn't have anywhere to go if she lost them. She would be alone again. "Why me..?", she whispered, her tears smudging up her make up.

Honey watched as the limo drove away, a saddened look on his face, "Sayu-chan...". "Honey, where did she go?", Tamaki asked as they all ran out of the theater. Honey stood there for a moment in silence before he clenched his hands into fists and quickly turned around, pointing at them, "She ran away because of you guys!", he exclaimed, tears visible in his eyes, "I don't know if she's going to come back or not now!". "We're...really sorry...", the twins stated, looking at Honey, now seeing how upset he was. This was a bad idea after all. "We'll help you find her", Kyoya suggested. "No! You stay away from Sayu-chan for now! I'll find her on my own!", Honey exclaimed, turning away from them and running over to the limo the others had used to get there, climbing in and telling the driver to find that limo that just left. He was unsure of these feelings he felt, but he knew he didn't want to lose Sayuki. He didn't want her to be sad and alone anymore. He wanted to be there for her always. She was very important to him.

It had been an hour now of driving before Sayuki told the driver to just let her out right where they were. She climbed out of the limo, shutting the door and watching the vehicle drive away. Her gaze shifted to the park just behind her. She sniffled slightly as she walked over to the swings, taking a seat on them and slowly swinging herself back and fourth, her feet still on the ground though. Her mind was wondering. She had so many questions, so much to think about. "Today is the worst day ever...", she whispered, feeling a few more tears coming to her eyes. The sky was beginning to cloud over and it looked like it was about to rain. But Sayuki didn't care, she would sit there in the rain.

Honey had been searching for two hours now with no luck. "Sayu-chan...where could you be...", he murmured, extremely worried about her now. He wanted to know if she was ok. He wanted to hold her if she was crying. He just wanted to be close to her. The others had tried to call him a few times but he never answered, refusing their help or to even talk to them at the moment. The phone in the limo went off once again, Honey's gaze glaring at it, but he finally gave in and reached out, picking up the phone, "What is it...?". "Honey, you finally answered!", Tamaki exclaimed from the other ends, "It's starting to rain out and with what Sayuki is wearing, she could get hypothermia! We have heard some things from the driver of the limo she was in. He said that he dropped her off at a park in the West end of town". With that, Honey hung up the phone and told the driver to head to the West end of town.

As Sayuki sat there in the rain, she could hear foot steps and her gaze lifted, expecting to see one of the host club members, but they were far from it. There were five of them, all dressed in baggy clothing with sly grins on their face. "Hey babe, what's a pretty thing like you doing out here in this rain?", questioned the one in the middle. "Leave me alone..I don't want any trouble..", she told them, her grip on the chains of the swing tightening. This wasn't good. "Aw, come on babe, wanna have a good time?", the same man chuckled, the five of them now surrounding her. "I said leave me alone!", she exclaimed, kicking at the one in front of her, getting him where it counts. He reached down, placing his hands over his crotch, "Aw...you little bitch...!", he groaned, the other guys suddenly grabbing her and pulling her from the swing, pinning her arms behind her back. "We're gunna have lots of fun with you", one of them stated, the others laughing at this. "No! Leave me alone!", she exclaimed, kicking out at them. "You need to learn some manners you little bitch", stated another one. She suddenly felt a bunch to her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. The two holding her, released her as she fell to the ground, grasping her stomach in pain. She suddenly felt one grab her by her hair and pull her up into a sitting position as another kneeled down and pulled out a knife, grinning at her, "No let's see what's under that soaked dress of yours, shall we?". Sayuki shook her head, starring at the knife before kicking it out of his hand, sending it flying. "Ah, you still wanna fight?!", growled the man, getting to his feet. He was about to stomp on her head when he was suddenly kicked aside. Honey stood there now, glaring at the rest of them, "Leave her alone", he warned. "Hah, what's a pip squeak like you gunna do?!", they all laughed. Honey grabbed one of the mens arms, tossing him over his shoulder and on top of the guy he had just kicked.

"Why you little...!", another growled, the three left standing now coming at Honey. He ducked down low, punching one hard in the stomach, kicking another in the face and wrapping his arms around the lasts legs and pulling them out from under him. "If you don't want me to do anymore, I suggest you leave!", Honey stated, looking at the 5 men. "R-Right...got ya...!", they all got to their feet, scrambling to run off and get away from them. It was rather amusing to see 5 rather well built guys running away from someone as small as Honey. Sayuki starred off in the direction they had run off in before looking at Honey as he turned to her, giving her a soft smile, "Are you ok, Sayu-chan?", he asked, holding out a hand to help her up. Sayuki smiled at him, reaching up and taking his hand with her rather muddy one. "Let's get you out of this rain and cleaned up", Honey stated, holding her hand tightly as they headed out of the park and into the limo. Once inside the limo, Honey handed Sayuki a blanket to keep her warm.

"How...did you find me...?", Sayuki finally asked. Honey looked at her, "Tamaki said the driver told them that he dropped you off at a park in this end. There's 3 in this end of town so I had some trouble finding the right one". Sayuki smiled at this, "I'm glad you did find me when you had....I'd hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't showed up...", she tightened her grip on the blanket around her, knowing exactly what would have happened. "Are you sure you're ok, Sayu-chan? They didn't hurt you, right?", Honey asked, leaning towards her. She shook her head, "I'm fine now, don't worry". "Where do you want to go right now...? Do you want to go back to Kyoya's place or...somewhere else...?", Honey asked. "How about we go get some more ice cream...? Since we never did get to finish our outing...", she asked, smiling at him. Honey nodded, turning and telling the driver to head to the nearest ice cream shop.

Honey went inside the ice cream shop when they got there. He didn't want Sayuki going back out into the rain so soon, so he was going to just get two ice cream cones and come back. As Honey climbed back into the limo, he handed Sayuki her mint chip ice cream cone and he sat back beginning to eat his neopolitan ice cream cone. It was quiet for a while as the two ate their ice cream. Neither spoke, but they both knew there was a lot that needed to be said. "I'm sorry I ran off earlier...I'm just scared...", Sayuki finally spoke out. Honey looked over at her, "Scared...? Why are you scared, Sayu-chan?". Sayuki let out a soft sigh, "I'm afraid because...I have these weird feelings...and I don't know what to do with them. I'm afraid that these feelings with push me away from the host club...and I really don't want that...". "Sayu-chan...what kind of feelings...?", Honey asked. "Well....Honey...Uhm...I think I like you a lot...I mean, more than a friend...", she closed her eyes, waiting to be turned down right then and that, but she only felt warm arms go around her, pulling her into a hug. She was quite surprised at this, her heart was beating so fast. "Don't worry, Sayu-chan, I like you more than a friend to, and this will not push you away from the host club. We'll always be together, promise. I will protect you no matter what...", Honey whispered to her. Sayuki couldn't believe what she was hearing, tears now coming to her eyes, not out of sadness, but out of joy. "Honey....", she wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you very much...". The two sat there for a moment longer in their embrace before they finally pulled apart and continued to eat their ice cream.

They didn't go back to Kyoya's till after midnight. They had stayed inside the limo outside of the ice cream shop just talking and getting to know each other better. Like when each others birthday was, what was their favorite food, favorite animal, all that good stuff to know and understand one another better. When they finally did arrive at Kyoya's, it had stopped raining. The two headed inside and found that everyone had been waiting at the entrance for them to get back. "SAYUKI!", Tamaki exclaimed, him, as well as the twins, glomped her, clinging to her now. "We're really sorry!!", Tamaki exclaimed, practically in tears, "We won't do it again!! Promise!!". Sayuki looked at them, smiling slightly, "It's ok guys. Sorry I ran off like I did and worried you. But now..I really have to take a shower and get cleaned up...". It was then that they noticed how dirty she looked from being in the rain before and the mud from when she had been knocked down. "Yes! My sweet daughter, go bath at once!!", Tamaki pointed towards the stairs. Sayuki nodded and headed upstairs and into the twins room, stealing some of their clothing before heading to hers and Honey's room, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. She set the clothes on the back of the door before removing the dirty dress and underwear and climbing into the shower, smiling at the warm water. It felt good on her cold skin.

Once Sayuki had finished her shower, she dried off and threw the twins clothing on, heading out into hers and Honey's room, finding the small blonde sitting on the bed. She smiled at him, walking over and sitting next to him. "You should go and have a shower to. It's rather relaxing", Sayuki stated. Honey shook his head, looking at her, "I'll have one tomorrow", he leaned towards her, "I just want to be close to you right now, Sayu-chan...". Her face turned pink as his head now laid on her shoulder. They sat there like that for a moment, Sayuki debating on what she should do right now. "Uhm...Honey...", she finally spoke. "Hm?", Honey lifted his head to look at her when he suddenly felt something press against his lips. It was Sayuki's. He was rather surprised at first but he began kissing her back. The kiss was deep an passionate, and it lasted a few minutes before the two finally broke apart. They stayed quiet, just looking at each other, before Honey finally spoke, "I think we should get some sleep. It's been a long day...". Sayuki gave a nod, "Alright, let's sleep". With that, the two laid down in the bed cuddling one another and drifting off to sleep rather quickly, unaware of the events that were about to happen the next day...

**END:~ OK! I know, this is a few days late! But I have my reasons. I re-wrote this chapter like a dozen times cause I couldn't get it right but I like this version of it =D. And on V-day I was in a blah mood anyway cause of my someone special...a good blah mood though =P. But anyway, this has been my LATE V-day special! Hope ya liked it!**


	9. Free Women

**NOTE:~ 9****th**** Chapter! Wahoo! Sorry for having not updated for a while. I've actually been busy because at the request of a fan, I have been making my own fan art and promotional video's for this fanfic. I was requested to draw a few scenes and such, and right now...I only got one scene...xD. I only draw in paint, so it's hard, plus I gotta learn how to draw the Host Club too =P. As soon as I have everything finished though, I will show you guys! Promise! Now onto this chapter you all have been patiently waiting for!**

**Find Love? Ya Right!**

**Chapter 9:** **Free Women**

Sayuki and Honey awoke the next morning almost in sync. They smiled at each other now as they lay in bed. "Good morning Honey...", Sayuki murmured. "Morning Sayu-chan", Honey replied, letting out a slight yawn before the bedroom door suddenly burst open. "GOOD MORNING~!", sang Tamaki as he entered the room. The two sat up, giving him dirty looks as he had ruined their moment. "Get up! Get up!", Tamaki practically ordered, "Can't waste the day away in bed!!". Sayuki growled at Tamaki. Why was he so perky this morning? "Tamaki, no offense, but are you on something?", she asked as she moved from the bed. "On something...?", Tamaki asked in slight confusion, "What do you mean my daughter?". "You know, like drugs or something? Have too much coffee maybe? You're WAY too perky this morning, even for you", Sayuki stated, crossing her arms. "OH NO! What makes you say that?! I'm just...happy this morning! Come now, we can't let the day waste away", Tamaki turned Sayuki around and pushed her out the door and then she was grabbed by the twins. "What the heck is going on NOW?!", Sayuki questioned, glaring at the twins as they lead her down the hall and into their room, giving her some clothes to wear. "Hurry up or we're going to be late", stated the twins before leaving the room. "Late..? Late for what...?", Sayuki murmured, looking at the clothes and then towards the door. She let out an annoyed sigh, murmuring something about how no one ever told her anything as she put on the clothes.

She headed out of the room and down the hall and into the entrance hall, where everyone was now gathered. She crossed her arms, raising a brow at them now, "Ok guys, what's going on now?". "It's nothing to worry about my dear!", Tamaki stated. "You my as well tell her, _daddy_. Or it will only cause her to get angry when she finds out later", Kyoya implied. "Tell me what?", Sayuki asked. "Well...Your parents are saying that you have been kidnaped and they want to sue us and take you 'home'. It's all over the news and...", Tamaki paused, pointing towards the window, "If you look outside, there's a news chopper flying around this place and news crews out by the gate...". Sayuki slouched over, "You've gotta be kidding me...", she ran over to the window, pulling the curtain aside and spotting the news chopper in the air. Her gaze then shifted to the gate, seeing a bunch of people crowded around it, security guards being the only people holding them back. Well, that, and they could be charged for trespassing.

Sayuki slouched back into a chair, placing a hand on her head, "This can't be happening...". "We have to do something about this, but no matter how much trouble this causes, we will not let you go back to them", Tamaki stated, placing a hand under his chin, "But what are we going to do...". Sayuki lowered her hand and let out an angry growl as she got to her feet, storming over to the front door and opening it. Everyone watched in confusion. Where was she going? She walked down the road to the gates and looked around at the news crews as they began shouting out questions. "SHUT UP!", she ordered them all, crossing her arms now. The crowd quieted down, awaiting to hear what she had to say.

"Alright, hear this, and ya better be recording it too! I have not been kidnaped. These people are my friends and whatever accusations my stupid parents are making towards them are FALSE! I came here of my own free will and if my parents want a war and want to try suing them, then bring it on. But be warned, we don't lose", she stated. People were snapping pictures now and recording on their cameras. Some of the news crews were even live. The news crews, once again, began shouting out questions but Sayuki merely turned around and walked back to the house, shutting the door and looking at the group, now obtaining a rather worried look. "Anyone know any good lawyers?", she asked them. Everyone looked towards Kyoya. Man, he seemed to have EVERYTHING!

It had been a few days now and the group had begun to work on their case. A court date was set a week from then. Her parents had arranged it, and of course since they were rich, they could 'push up' the date with bribing and such. The group sat in the living room with the lawyer Kyoya had got for Sayuki. Her name was Nami Sarade, and she was the best damn layer Kyoya had. "As long as you're honest about the case, we should win. But are you comfortable telling the court, even in front of your parents, that they abused you?", Ms. Sarade asked, looking at Sayuki. She nodded, "Ya, I'm not gunna back down on this. We can't afford to lose because if we do, I won't be able to see the Host Club anymore.

That's a price I don't wanna pay". "Good, then we shouldn't have a problem winning this case. The only problem will be their lawyer, we do not know who they have hired yet so we don't know what we're up against. Do you have an idea on who it could be?", Ms. Sarade asked. Sayuki thought for a moment before shaking her head, "No idea. I stay out of my parents business so I don't know who they might have hired". "That's ok, whoever it is, we'll win either way", Ms Sarade stated as she closed her brief case and got to her feet, everyone following after her. She held her hand out to Sayuki and she shook it. "I'll see you in a few days just to work over what may happen in the court room. Goodbye for now", Ms. Sarade stated before turning and heading out.

Sayuki let out a soft sigh as she looked at everyone else, "I'm sure we'll win. Don't worry Sayu-chan!", Honey chimed. She nodded, "I hope so. I don't want to lose you guys. You're my first real friends and if I lose you...", she faded away. "Don't think like that!", the twins growled, hitting her over the head, "As soon as you think like that, we'll lose". She rubbed her head and looked at them, nodding. She surprisingly hadn't gotten angry from that. She then got to her feet, "Excuse me...", she murmured as she headed out of the room.

She now sat down at the beach, sitting on the sand and watching the tide as it swished in and out so gently. She was thinking about what was going to happen in court. It was finally hitting her that she was actually doing this, and if they won, she would be free, but she wouldn't have a home anymore. She couldn't ask the Host Club to let her stay with one of them. They had already done so much for her already and she didn't want to burden them anymore after this was over and done with. Sayuki let out a soft sigh, picking up a shell and chucking it over the water, watching it skip a few times before falling down into the water. "There you are, Sayu-chan!", came Honey's voice. She looked over at him and forced on a smile, "Hey". "What are you doing out here?", he asked as he came over and stood next to her. Her gaze shifted to the water once more, "Just thinking about everything that has and is going to happen...Once we win in court, I'll finally be free. No more abuse, no more hitting. I can finally live my life the way I want to without having things forced upon me...". Honey looked at her for a moment before taking a seat beside her and his gaze shifted towards the water. "That would be great, we'll all be happy knowing that you'll finally live without any abuse. We can hang out every day – even at the academy. Things will finally get better for you...", stated Honey, a smile appearing across his lips.

Sayuki nodding, "Ya...". Silence fell over the two for a moment. Not an awkward silence, just a peaceful one. "Where are you going to live after this...?", Honey suddenly asked, his gaze now shifting back to Sayuki, "Because you can always come and live with me or one of the other Host Club members". "I don't want to burden anyone more than I already have. Don't say that I'm not either. I keep dragging you guys into stuff you were never even supposed to know. Into stuff no one was supposed to know....So I don't want to burden you all with me living at your house. I just wouldn't feel right, even if you said it was ok. I'll get an apartment somewhere and I'll get a job and that will be that...", Sayuki stated.

It was silent between the two for a few moments before Honey spoke, "Why do you have to do everything on your own, Sayu-chan...?". "I...I don't know...I just don't want to bother others for help, I guess...", she replied. "You're not bothering anyone. Friends help each other and...", Honey paused, looking at Sayuki, "I really li-". "SAYUKI!! HONEY-SENPAI!! COME LOOK AT THE NEWS!!", exclaimed Tamaki. That just ruined the moment. Sayuki sat there for a moment longer with Honey. She thought she knew what he was going to say next but quickly brushed it off. He couldn't like her in that way, right? Just friends. Ya! That's it, just friends. "HURRY!!", the twins exclaimed. Sayuki got to her feet, brushing the sand off of her bottom, "COMING!". She held her hand out to help Honey to his feet and began heading towards the house. What could possibly be on the news?

"What is-", Sayuki was cut off as Tamaki turned her head towards the television. There her parents both stood on the screen in front of a news crew._ "...And so we will not be going to court with our own daughter. But we will no longer have her corrupting our house hold. We ask that Sayuki comes and gets her stuff by the end of the week, that is all"_. Sayuki blinked in confusion, "Ok, what did I miss...?". "Your father doesn't want to take you, his own daughter to court. Probably because it would look bad for him if it got out that he beat his own daughter. So you're a free women, Sayuki", Kyoya stated. "Just like that..?", she asked in disbelief. "Just like that!", the twins replied, patting her on the back.

She couldn't believe this. Free from her parents. No more fighting, no more having to see them after she got her things from her house. No more wearing the twins clothes(lol). "So Sayuki, when do you want to go and get your things?", Tamaki questioned. "Uhm...tomorrow I guess..", she replied, "I think I'm gunna go lay down now...". With that she walked out of the room and upstairs. She didn't go to hers and Honey's room though. Instead, she went and sat up on the roof. She needed some alone time. "This is it...I'm free. Then why am I not happy? Why am I...scared?", she rubbed her head slightly, confused by her own feelings. She was Free now, she should be happy. But she wasn't.

**END:~ O.O Sayuki is finally FREE!! WOOOT! But why isn't she happy go lucky? And what was Honey going to tell her before?! And why did I make this chapter so short?! Probably because I have other fic's to work on....o.O ANYWHO!! WOOT! MARCH BREAK! XD**


	10. An Unwanted Reunion

**NOTE:~ Ello everybody! Yes, another chapter! And another chapter that will open up Sayuki's past a little more =D. This one's gunna be good. Enjoy guys!**

**Find Love? Ya Right!**

**Chapter 10: An Unwanted Reunion**

Sayuki placed some more of her clothes into a box, letting out a soft sigh. This was finally happening. The day she went to get her things from her parents house and now it all would finally come to an end. She would no longer have to deal with them or their torture. No more getting hit or yelled at for pointless things. No more bruises or unwanted scars. She didn't know why, but she had this sickening feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. She was unsure of why it was there. Why did she feel this way? She had no answer to that question.

"Hey Sayuki, which box does this go in?", questioned the twins as they lifted up an old picture. She gasped slightly, quickly snatching it away from them. "Where did you find this?", she asked in confusion. "In your closet", Hikaru began. "It was buried under a bunch of stuff on the top shelf", Kaoru finished. Sayuki looked at the photo, almost glaring at it before grabbing the nearby trash bag and throwing it inside, "I don't need it", she stated before going back to gathering other things around the room. The twins looked at her for a moment and then at each other. That was weird.

"Are we almost done here?", asked Kyoya. He wasn't really doing anything, mainly just directing and telling people where to put the boxes and bags once they were full. "Almost", replied Sayuki. "OH MY DEAR SWEET DAUGHTER!", exclaimed Tamaki, wrapping his arms around Sayuki, "YOU HAVE TO COME LIVE WITH ME! I CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOU STAY ON THE STREETS OR IN A COMMONERS APARTMENT!". "Get off me...", she murmured in an unamused way, not her usual tone either. This was serious. Tamaki quickly retracted and backed away from Sayuki. She had been acting weird the entire time they had been there and no one understood why. Maybe it was because they were in the house she grew up in and she had a lot of bad memories here. Or maybe it was something else. "Mori, can you grab another box for me?", she asked the tall quiet man. He nodded in response and headed out of the room to get another box to fill. "You have so much old stuff, Sayu-chan", Honey stated, opening an old looking box he had found in the back of her closet. "Ah! Don't look in there!", she jumped on the box now, coving it so no one could see what was inside. "What's wrong Sayu-chan?", Honey asked in confusion. "N-Nothing! Just...leave this box in the closet! I don't need it!", she stated, quickly getting up and closing the box, pushing it towards the closet only to have the twins block her path. "Come on, let us see inside!", the said in unison. "N-No way!", she replied, glaring at them as her cheeks tinted slightly. "She's saying no Honey", the twins said as they looked towards Honey. Sayuki knew she would regret this but she slowly looked back to see Honey's cute little face looking at her in a pleading way. "Please Sayu-chan...?", he asked in the cutest way possible.

"So this is what's inside", Hikaru suddenly commented. Sayuki jumped at this and quickly looked back as she saw the twins had the box open and had pulled out some of the items from inside of it. "H-HEY! I said don't look!", she exclaimed. The twins pulled out an old looking doll now and looked at it oddly. "P-Put that back!", she commented. The twins got devilish grins now as they looked at Syauki. "You want the doll back?", Kaoru asked. "Then come and get it back", commented Hikaru as they backed away and began teasing Sayuki by throwing the doll back and fourth. While this was occurring, Honey got a good look inside the box. "Hey Sayu-chan, who's this...?", Honey asked as he lifted up a picture of a little boy. Sayuki froze, now looking back at Honey. "H-He's no one..!", she replied, quickly snatching the doll from the twins and running over to the box, throwing it inside and snatching the picture, tossing it inside as well before closing it back up. "This box has no meaning so it's staying here. You got that...?", she questioned, looking around the room, well more like glaring around the room. Everyone just nodded slowly. Something was definitely up with Sayuki today.

The group had finally finished cleaning out Sayuki's things and were now heading out of the house. This would be the last time Sayuki would ever be there. Her parents hadn't been home when they came. They were away on business but had given permission to allow her and the Host Club to come and clean out her things. As they left through the front door, her parents were just getting home. As Sayuki passed them, they didn't even so much as glance at her. She stopped, looking back as she watched the two enter the house. They didn't look at her, they didn't see her. She no longer existed to them now. She turned away and placed the box into the moving truck before climbing into the limo with the others and driving away from the place she would never have to see again.

The drive was surprisingly quiet as they drove. No one spoke, but they could tell Sayuki had something on her mind. To break the silence, Honey smiled and spoke, "Sayu-chan, if you want you can come stay with me? At least until you want to find your own place. My house has plenty of room so you wouldn't be in the way at all". Everyone looked at Honey and then at Sayuki, awaiting to hear her answer. It took her a moment to comprehend what Honey had asked and she gave him a slight smile, "Alright...But I'm not going to be staying for long. Just until I find my own place, promise". Honey nodded, not really liking that she would be leaving but maybe he could change her mind once she saw that she was no burden while she lived at his house.

They arrived at Honey's place and moved the boxes to what was going to be Sayuki's temporary room. "Thanks for the help guys...", Sayuki finally said after everything was in her new room. "Anything for my dear daughter!", exclaimed Tamaki, "Daddy is always here to help!!". They all headed downstairs to get something to eat for lunch since they hadn't really eaten today. As the group headed into the dinning room there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked over and watched as a maid went over and answered the door. "Hello miss, I am looking for Sayuki Yatsuma. I was told she was staying here, uhm...I'm her older brother", a males voice came from the door. Everyone froze. "Older...brother...?", Honey asked in confusion, everyone now looking at Sayuki. "We thought you were an only child?", the twins said. Sayuki looked at them and then back at the door, quickly walking over to it as the maid retreated away. She glared at the brown haired male that now stood there. "Get lost!", she exclaimed, slamming the door in his face before turning and heading upstairs and back to her room. She was not in a good mood.

When Sayuki was gone, Honey opened the door back up to find the male still standing there. "Uhm..hi...I guess Sayuki doesn't want to see me..", he murmured, rubbing the back of his head. They all looked at him and silently said "No, what gave you that idea?". Honey invited him in and they all now sat in the living room. "So she isn't an only child...You didn't even know this, Kyoya!", Tamaki said in surprise. Kyoya grunted as he pushed his glasses back into place. "He couldn't have known", interrupted the male, "Forgive me. I should introduce myself. My name is Ketsuki Yatsuma". He bowed his head slightly, looking at his lap now. "What do you mean by 'He wouldn't have known', Ketsu-chan?", Honey asked, tilting his head slightly. "Well...I had a dispute with my family when I was younger, it was quite a long time ago and they disowned me back then and erased any trace linking me to them so that is how no one would have known. They will probably do the same thing to Sayuki now too...All I wanted to do was see and talk to her. I feel horrible...", Ketsuki placed his head in his hands. "I'm confused, why is she mad at you in the first place?", Tamaki asked. "I broke my promise and I abandoned her with those fools that call themselves parents...", Ketsuki replied, "Because of this, she wanted to erase all trace of me and hid everything that reminded her of me. She probably burned every picture and everything I gave her...". "Then this explains this picture", the twins chimed in as they pulled out the picture that had been in the old frame earlier, the one Sayuki threw in the garbage. It was a family picture of both their parents, Ketsuki when he was about 13 and Sayuki when she was about 7. Ketsuki reached out and took the picture, examining it. Within the picture him and Sayuki look so happy as they held each other, kind of away from their parents. Sayuki was clutching a doll as well, the very doll the twins had found in the box earlier.

"I was supposed to protect her but our parents...they pushed me too far and I couldn't stand to live there any longer. I packed all my things and when I was ready to live, I had promised Sayuki I would come back and save her from them and I would take care of her...", Ketsuki faded off. "What happened...? Why didn't you come back...?", Tamaki asked. "I tried. Our parents threatened me, warned me to stay away from Sayuki. I couldn't do anything to take her away from them. Everything I tried would fail and before I knew it, I couldn't even go near her without going to jail for it...", Ketsuki replied. "You didn't try hard enough", Sayuki's voice suddenly entered the room. Everyone looked over, especially Ketsuki as they saw her standing in the door way. "You did not try! If you really were my 'brother', if you _really _cared and wanted to save me **so **bad then you would've done _**anything **_to get me out of that hell hole! You have no idea what they put me through! You have no right to come back now and try and clear things up. You have no right to say you tried when you were just a coward and ran away on your own! So get out of here and don't come back because I have no brother, I have no family. You got that?! Disappear and go back to your happy little life you've been living these past 9 years!", and with that, Syauki once again retreated upstairs.

"It wasn't like that...", he whispered, "I did try...". "Not to be rude, but I think Sayuki is right. You didn't try as hard as you could have and for that she suffered in the end. But she is wrong about not having a family anymore. We're her family", Tamaki stated, his gaze now back on Ketsuki, "Maybe if you truly want to make amens for what has happened in the past then you'll have to find a way to gain her trust again. Right now she's dealing with a lot and having you return is putting even more strain on her. She's in a lot of pain". "I know..", Ketsuki finally said after a moment of silence, "But I can't give her back those 9 years. I can't take away her pain. I can't heal her...". "You're thinking negatively", Kyoya began, "It's not about giving her back those 9 years. It's about healing those wounds and starting fresh. She is angry because you abandoned her and she doesn't want that to happen again and that is why she is thrashing out like this. You have to prove that you won't leave or abandon her again like you did back then. She's had a hard life, you have to understand that, but now is the time to make it better. Go and talk to her. You never know what might happen". Everyone looked at Kyoya, all thinking the same there 'Are you sure about this?'.

Ketsuki now stood outside of the room Sayuki was staying in. His gaze shifted down the hall to the Host Club members who waved at him, motioning for him to knock on the door. His gaze shifted back to the door as he gulped. He slowly raised his hand and knocked. "Go Away!", Sayuki's voice called from within. "Uhm...Sayuki..can we talk, please? This is really needed. Just give me 5 minutes and if you still hate me after that I will leave for good. I won't bother you anymore", Ketsuki waited at the door, hoping it would open. When it did, he looked down at his sister. He finally could see she had grown up quite well, despite the whole parents thing. "Fine, Five minutes but that's it", she murmured, stepping from the door and leaving it open for him to come in. He smiled, looking down the hall and seeing Tamaki giving him a thumbs up. He returned it before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Ok, let me start by saying I truly am sorry for what happened. I really did try, you don't know how hard. But there are laws against a 13 year old taking custody and care of a 7 year old. I tried to defy the law, even tried to see you but every time I went to your school or even near the house I was always removed from the property and at some points I was taken to jail. I always thought about you and about my promise but up until I heard you were 'kidnaped' and all that bull, I knew you were leaving home. I knew I could come and finally face you and see you again. I really want you to know how sorry I am but...I also know that words are not enough. I have no idea how to make it up to you so...", Ketsuki paused and Sayuki watched in surprise as he got down on his hands and knees, "Please accept my apology. I will never break another promise again! I will not abandon you! I want to be part of your life, I really truly want to get to know you again and your friends too! I want you to know what I have become! I want to be a good older brother now!". Silence fell over the room now, Sayuki just standing there speechless as she stared down at her older brother as he begged for her forgiveness. Was this really happening? Was he being sincere? What if he did it again, abandoned her? But the only promise he has broken to her was that he would come back to her. Every other promise he had kept when they were younger. When she cried, he make it go away. When she was hurt, he'd heal the wounds. When she just needed a friend, he was there.

"How long did you try...?", she asked now, her gaze never leaving her brother. He stayed on his hands and knees, his head still bowed low. "Until about 2 years ago...", he replied, "I knew I couldn't get to you so instead I made arrangements to at least know how you were doing. With your teachers, of course. Our parents would never speak to me, ever. But it still hurt knowing my promise was not fulfilled...". '_He...gave up 2 years ago...only 2 years? He tried for that long...7 long years to see me and take me away. It must have been hard to even let it slip away that he couldn't be aloud to see me again. Knowing I hated him, knowing he couldn't accomplish his promise. Just hearing news from teachers. Maybe...he really means his apology..._', Sayuki thought. It was silent for a few minutes before she fell to her knees in front of her brother, now noticing he was crying. A grown man crying. She slowly reached out and brought him up into a sitting position before hugging him.

"I was alone...", she whispered, tears now coming to her eyes. "I know...", Ketsuki whispered back, "But you're not alone anymore, right? You have those wonderful friends of yours. Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, and those twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. You have great friends now, they even said they were your new family when I spoke with them downstairs. I'm glad they were able to do what I couldn't. Save you...". "They might have saved me...but they couldn't fill the position of my older brother...", she whispered back, tightening her grip now as she laid her head on his shoulder. Ketsuki smiled at this, happy to hear that. "I know it will be a while before we're as close as we were back then...but do you want to give it a shot?", Ketsuki questioned. "We can try...", she replied, smiling slightly before finally releasing him from the hug, now wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "Good, hey. You and your friends are on Spring Break, right?", he asked. "Hm...", Sayuki thought back now, they hadn't been in school for a few weeks now so she was trying to remember what the schedule was, "Oh ya...We do have it this week". "Well then, I would love to invite you and your friends for an all expense paid get away to my cottage. It's even better then mom and dads. And maybe we could actually get you to start swimming now. So what do ya say?", Ketsuki asked. The door suddenly opened and all the host club fell in, "We would love to!", Tamaki answered the question, "It would give us some time to finally relax from all of this drama that has occurred recently". Sayuki nodded in agreement, "That would be really nice, thank you Ketsuki". "Alright, we can leave whenever you want, it's about 6 hours away from here and it's...", Ketsuki pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to check the time, "12:30 so if you all pack now we could go up today. We'd leave around 2 and get there at about...8 tonight". "Of course we'll leave today!! EVERYONE GO PACK!", Tamaki ordered, "AND WE'LL ALL MEET BACK HERE AT HONEY'S HOUSE!". With that, Tamaki ran out like a maniac running a marathon. The others reluctantly followed after him. A 6 hour drive with him, fun.

**END:~ And there ya go!! =D Wow, Sayu-chan has an older brother. Who knew~? =P I hope you guys liked this chapter and the next one should be fun too =D Please review!**


	11. Older Brother&His Boyfriend!

**NOTE:~ WOOT!! Chapter 11!! Let's just get right to it, shall we? =D Warning: There is some yaoi in the next couple chapters. Not sex, just some kissing boys, that's it!**

**Find Love? Ya Right!**

**Chapter 11: Older Brother&His Boyfriend?!**

After 6 longs hours of driving in a rather large truck, which they surprisingly fit everything into, they finally arrived at Ketsuki's cottage. The wooden structure was HUGE. Way bigger then her parents and it had 3 floors too. It sat beside a gorgeous lake and had a good size dock, which had 3 boats tied to it. "Holy – This is gorgeous!", Sayuki said, surprised that her brother owned such a place, "How do you afford this?!". "Actually, I own this land and a few other properties, which I rent out. I became quite wealthy too over the years, Sayuki", stated Ketsuki as he helped the boys bring the bags inside. As they entered, the inside looked even better then the outside. All Sayuki could do was gawk in amazement.

"Well this is it, the guests rooms are all on the third floor so you all can go up and find a room that's to your liking and I'll get some food ready, ok?", Ketsuki asked, looking at everyone. They all nodded and trudged up the stairs with their luggage until they reached the 3rd floor. They all found rooms that were to their liking and just left their bags unpacked. They were too tired and hungry from their trip to unpack today. The group trudged back down the stairs in a tired manner and took a seat at the dinning table. "OOOOHHHH KETSU-CHAN~!!", a sudden male voice shouted from the front entrance, "I'm home!!". Everyone looked over and watched as a tall man in tight jeans and a tight shirt entered the room only to freeze as he saw the group of hot boys, plus Sayuki of course. "Oohh, You never told me you were bringing guests over!!", the male stated. "They're my sisters friends. The girl with the pink hair is my sister", Ketsuki stated as he continued to cut up some veggie's.

"AWW! She's adorable!!", the man exclaimed as he came around the table and began pinching Sayuki's cheeks. This rather frightened everyone and they moved back away from this strange new man. Sayuki sat there in confusion as this man pinched her cheeks. Who was this guy and why did he seem so...gay? "Uhm...who are you...?", she finally managed to ask. The man let go of her now red and rather sore cheeks, "Oh, forgive me honey. My name's Yuki Yamoto, I'm your brothers boyfriend". "BOYFRIEND?!", everyone exclaimed in surprise, all blankly staring as Yuki went over and gave Ketsuki a peck on the lips, "You didn't tell'em did ya sweet cakes?". "I was getting to it...we just got here...", stated Ketsuki, letting out a small laugh as he looked at everyone. "Y-You're gay...?", Sayuki asked in disbelief. "Yes..Sorry I didn't tell you before. Yuki is my boyfriend, and soon to be my husband", Yuki held out his hand, indicating the large stoned ring on his finger, "I hope this is ok...?". "No, not a problem...", Sayuki murmured. "Make sure to lock your doors at night", Hikaru and Kaoru whispered to the others, receiving a hard kick to the shins from under the table from Sayuki. The two glared at her as they rubbed their knees. That hurt. "Oh don't worry about any of that stuff boys", Yuki chimed in, "I'm with Ketsuki and he's my only boy. So there will be no sneaking in anybody's room tonight!".

Their very late dinner was done cooking around 9 and they all dug in and ate like it had been ages since they had eaten anything. Which to them, 6 hours was ageless. "So Sayuki, you attend Ouran Academy? How did you get tangled up in having some many cute boy friends?", Yuki asked, looking at Sayuki. "Oh, uhm...They actually stalked me for a bit...for reasons I still don't understand...and then...They just saved me. Got me out of that damn house which I never have to go back to now", she stated, eating some more of her food. "Aww!! How cute! So which one do ya like the best?", Yuki asked. Sayuki froze as her face turned pitch red at this question. "Uhm, pardon Yuki, he likes to ask a lot of questions. Even when they're not needed...", Ketsuki said, looking at Yuki as if to say 'Don't ask that in front of all of them!'. "I-It's ok...", Sayuki said before taking a big gulp of her drink and then getting to her feet, "I'm gunna turn in now, night guys". She brought her dishes into the large kitchen and then headed upstairs to turn in for the night.

The Host Club all knew who Sayuki liked and they knew he liked her back, but they wouldn't say anything about it. "So I still don't know how to thank all of you for taking care of Sayuki. You didn't really know her before all these events, did you?", Ketsuki asked. "No, we didn't. But we have gotten to know her a lot and we are glad we did. We originally followed her because she seemed interesting. She didn't wear a uniform and yet she attended Ouran Academy. She was rich and yet she dressed like a commoner. We didn't know anything about her, besides what Kyoya knew of course. But now we're rather good friends and would protect her no matter what", Tamaki stated, finishing off the remainder of his food before he put his dishes in the kitchen and headed up to his room for the night, making sure to lock his bedroom door.

"OoooohhhhhHHH!! Twins, how CUTE! Brotherly love, huh? So forbidden yet so adorable!", Yuki exclaimed as he looked at the twins. They stared at him, unamused by his words. Coming from him, it sounded rather...wrong. "We're going to bed", the twins stated and with that put their dishes in the kitchen, quickly heading upstairs to their room and locking the door. "I think I'm going to turn in as well", Kyoya stated, getting up, "Thank you for inviting us to your cabin for the week. It is quite nice, and I guess it is better to get away to a place like this than something owned by my own family". With that Kyoya too put his dishes in the sink and headed upstairs. He locked his door. Now it was just Mori and Honey left at the table. "Do you have any cake for dessert?!", Honey asked all excited. "Cake..?", Ketsuki questioned in surprise. "Oh! The boy loves his cake!! He's so chibi! Yes, we have cake, I'll get you a piece!!", and with that, Yuki got to his feet and ran into the kitchen to get Honey a piece of cake.

Yuki and Ketsuki watched as the boy devoured the cake like it was nothing. "So...Honey, Mori...How did you boys really get to know Sayuki?", Ketsuki asked. "Mmm, well..", Honey paused as he swallowed a mouthful of cake, "It was really Tama-chan's idea to begin with. You see, Sayuki stumbled into our clubs room one day when she was running from some girls and she seemed quite different because she didn't dress like all the other girls. She looked like a commoner and so Tama-chan said that we should follow her and see if we could find out more about this strange girl. When we followed her we ended up catching her at a bad moment because she ran from her house crying...we followed her and it started from there". Honey took another huge spoon full of cake and shuffled it into his mouth, "Mmmm!! This cake is really good!". Ketsuki let out a reluctant sigh, just imagining why she was running from that house, "I wish I was there for her...". "It's not your fault", Honey began, "Although I don't think you should've left her all alone, but your parents are the true culprits here. I met your father and at first glance I didn't really like him...and I like everyone!". Yuki waved a hand, "No more talk of such depressing stuff. Sayuki is here now and she's finally free from your parents so no need to discuss it any further". "Yes, You're right Yuki", Ketsuki stated before getting to his feet, stretching slightly, "Well I'm going to turn in. See you boys in the morning. If you want anymore cake there is more in the fridge". "I'll be off to. Good night boys!", Yuki stated as he too got to his feet and followed his lover upstairs to the second floor where their bedroom was.

Sayuki slowly opened her eyes. She laid in the Queen size bed and stared towards the window where the sun was shining in. She had to think for a moment on where she was and what had happened. Her brother, that's right. She was at his cottage with the Host Club. She sat up, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face and let out a soft sigh, "I'm hungry...". She pushed the blankets from her form and climbed off the bed. She got dressed and made the bed and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Sayuki~!", sang Yuki as he saw her coming down the stairs. He let out a soft giggle. "Oh I just realized how alike our names sound, besides the 'Sa' part in yours", he giggled again, "We're having bacon and eggs with some breakfast sausage for breakfast. Would you mind going to wake up your friends? I would but I doubt they want to see a gay man at their bedroom door when they first wake up". Sayuki nodded, "Ok..", and back up the stairs she trudged. The first door she came upon was Tamaki's. She knocked, "Hey Tamaki, breakfast is almost ready. Get up!". She listened before hearing some movement from within the room. "Hm..? Alright my daughter, I'm up..", he murmured in a tired way. She moved to the next door. Hikaru&Kaoru's room. She knocked, "Oih little devils, get up. Breakfast is almost ready". She heard some movement from within but no response. She knocked again, "Get up or I'm coming in", she warned. "We're up! We're up!", the twins finally said in unison.

Next was Kyoya. She was about to knock when someone grabbed her hand. She looked back to see it had been Tamaki. He quickly shook his head, "Don't do it!! He will kill you!!". Sayuki starred at him in disbelief, "Oh come on 'daddy', it can't be that bad", she pulled her hand from him and was about to knock when he got in front of the door. "It IS that bad!! I'm doing this for your own protection!!", Tamaki stated. "Move it", she growled, glaring at him. She just wanted to wake everyone up so she could eat. She was hungry and when she was hungry you did not want to mess with her. Tamaki gulped at this and stepped aside. Sayuki knocked, "Get your ass up Kyoya!", she exclaimed. No movement, no sound of life what so ever. She reached down and turned the handle, throwing the door open. She walked in and grabbed the large mattress, pushing it up so Kyoya rolled right off the bed. She dropped it and looked at the male who was now laying in a heap of bedding on the floor, glaring at her. "Get your ass up and get dressed. If you're not down for breakfast in 10 minutes, I'll be back!", she warned before heading out of the room. Next was Honey and Mori. "OK!! NO MORE!!", Tamaki exclaimed, getting in front of that door, "Honey will surely kill you!! He does not like being woken up!!". "And I don't like being hungry", she growled, pushing Tamaki aside and knocking on the door, but being a little more gentle than she was with the rest, "Mori, Honey. Breakfast is almost ready and I think we might be having some sweets with it as well". "We're up!", called Honey's voice, "We will be right down, Sayu-chan!!". Sayuki faced Tamaki, "That was not hard", she stated before turning and heading downstairs.

Finally everyone was sitting around the table and breakfast was being served. She had asked Yuki to make something sweet for Honey since she had said that they would be having something sweet, so he quickly put together some quick cinnamon buns. They might have been quickly made but they looked and tasted pretty good. Everyone began eating their breakfast. It took them all a few minutes to night that someone was missing. Ketsuki. "Hey, what happened to my brother...?", Sayuki asked, looking at Yuki. "Oooohhh, he always goes fishing first thing in the morning so he's out on the lake. He already ate so he should be fine", stated Yuki. Pretty soon everyone had finished up and went off to do their own thing and explore their first day at the 'gay' cabin. "Oooohhh Ssssaaaayyyuuukkkiiiii~!", the twins sang horribly, both grinning devilishly. "What is it...?", she murmured, crossing her arms now as she faced them. They suddenly held up a two piece bathing suit for her, "It's time you learned how to swim", Hikaru began. "And we know you don't have any bathing suits of your own", Kaoru continued. "So we brought you some! You're welcome!", the twins finished together. "Who said I'm going to learn how to swim...?!", she questioned, glaring at them. "But you must!", Tamaki suddenly appeared, "I will not have my daughter drowning anymore!!". "You too?!", Sayuki asked. "We agree with Tama-chan and the twins!", Honey chimed in, Mori nodding slightly in agreement. "What about 'mommy' over there...?", she asked, glancing towards Kyoya. "Well it would save from calling up a doctor every time you almost drown or get hurt. It would be one less thing to worry about", stated Kyoya as he was working on his laptop. "No...", she murmured, now being out numbered. "Now be a good little girl and put this on...!", the twins said, still having those devilishly evil grins which meant they were probably up to no good. Either that or they knew she did not like her figure and they were going to torture her by making her wear a two piece bathing suit around a bunch of hot guys. "I hate you guys so much...", she murmured, snatching the bathing suit and heading off for the bathroom.

"Are you ok in there, Sayu-chan?", Honey asked from outside the bathroom, everyone but Kyoya now being crowded around the door to see how Sayuki looked in her bathing suit, even Yuki was there! "I...I'm not coming out!", Sayuki exclaimed from within the bathroom. "Aw come on honey, I'm sure that suit looks sexy on you!", Yuki persisted. "No it doesn't! It's horrible!!", Sayuki exclaimed. "Aww, nothing could make you look horrible, Sayu-chan", Honey commented. This caused silence now, Sayuki blushing like mad in the bathroom. '_Did...Honey...just say...!_', she thought. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before turning and reaching for the handle. "Ok...I'm coming out...", she stated, opening the door. Everyone gawked at her, looking at her figure. No one really noticed under all the baggy clothes she wore but she had some really nice curves that she never showed off. "HOW CUTE!!", Tamaki and Yuki exclaimed at once and everyone glomped her, nuzzling their faces with hers. "See, I told you Sayu-chan! Nothing could make you look bad!", Honey stated. She glared at the twins, "Did I mention I hate you two...?! You got this two piece for a reason...and it wasn't just to swim in...". The twins looked at one another devilishly and then back at Sayuki, "Us..? No, never..!!". "Bastards...", she murmured before going outside with everyone who was already in their suits.

She stared at the water now as everyone else was splashing around and having fun in it. Her one enemy. Sayuki just stood there as if she was starring down some wild predator or something, giving the water the 'evil eye'. It truly was an evil liquid. She didn't mind it for showers or that but for large quantities like this one, no thanks. "Come on in Sayu-chan! The water's great!", Honey stated, now floating around on a little bunny floaty. Sayuki looked at him, smiling faintly before looking back at the water. She quickly looked at the others, "I think I'll just go get...some...more...floatys!", she stated before turning only to bump into someone rather tall. Her gaze slowly lifted and innocently met the ones of Mori. She smiled sweetly, "H-Hi Mori-san...!". He stared down at her blankly before pointing towards the water. She looked back then at him, "But I'm gunna get some more–", before she could finish her sentence he pick her up over his shoulder and began to bring her into the water with him. "HEY!! LET ME GO!! NO!! MORI!! YOU'RE EVIL! EVIL LIKE THOSE TWINS!! YUKI!! HELP ME!! SOMEONE!!", Sayuki exclaimed as the water got closer and closer to her form the deeper Mori went. "It's ok Sweet cakes!!", Yuki stated, "you'll be fine!!". "YOU'RE AGAINST ME!! YOU'RE ALL AGAINST ME!! EVIL, EVIL PEOPLE!! LET ME GO!!", Sayuki exclaimed, feeling Mori follow her command and begin to set her down in the water, "WAIT! NO! ON LAND!! LLAAANNNDDD!!!". Mori let her go and she went straight under water. She blinked slightly, realizing she could touch here and quickly stood up, the water just at her chest area. She glared at everyone, "Evil bastards...".

"Come on Sayu-chan! You know we would never do anything to hurt you so you have to trust us. Swimming is a lot of fun once you get the hang of it", stated Honey as he swam closer to her with his floaty, "Look at me, I cant even touch here!!". Sayuki looked at Honey and then down into the water. She suddenly jumped up onto Mori, "AHHH!! SOMETHING SWAM PASSED ME AND IT'S FELT REALLY WEIRD!!", she cried out. Everyone began laughing, even Mori let out a chuckle. "It was only a fish, Sayu-chan!!", giggled Honey. "Fish...right...", she murmured, climbing off Mori, "Sorry...". She glared at the water around her and then looked towards the shore. Oh how she wanted to be there on that safe patch of land. She looked at everyone else, now noticing they were occupied with something else. She slowly turned and began heading towards the land only to feel a hand on her shoulder. "Sayu-chan, please at least try", came Honey's voice. She regretted her next action and that was to look back and she saw his cute little face and those eyes starring at her. So adorable. She reluctantly stayed in the water, "Ok...But I don't think I can do this...!". "I'm sure you can", came Kyoya's voice, "You've done it before. You actually were quite talented in swimming as a young child but you stopped after your brother ran away. You seemed to quit everything after he left". She glared at Kyoya, "Ya well I don't know how anymore, ok?! Thanks for finding my life story and telling EVERYONE!!". "You haven't forgotten, Sayu-chan. You just haven't done it in a really long time", Honey held out his hand to her, "Come on, I'll help you". Sayuki looked at Honey's hand and smiled softly, reaching out and taking it. They began to make their way deeper into the water until Sayuki couldn't touch anymore and she had to use her feet to stay above water. "Hey...It's working!!", she exclaimed, "IT'S WORKING!!!". "See Sayu-chan!! I knew you could do it!!", Honey complimented. "Thanks Honey...", she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

The moment was suddenly ruined as Sayuki was dragged under water by some little devils. "ACK!!", she screamed under water, quickly thrashing to get back above water. When she did, she was practically choking on the water she had swallowed and sounded like she was coughing up a lung. A few feet away the twins chuckled evilly. "Are you TRYING to kill me...?!", Sayuki got out through her coughing. The twins shrugged and began to swim away. "Stupid twins...", she murmured. The sound of a boat was heard and everyone looked over to see one of the three boats that had been tied at the dock was returning. "Ketsuki!! Look! I'm swimming!", Sayuki giggled, now on her back and paddling herself on top of the water. "That's great!", Ketsuki called from the boat, "And I caught dinner!". "Awesome!!", Sayuki responded.

After Ketsuki finished tying up the boat and had brought the fish inside, he came back out with the keys and headed for one of the 3 vehicles they had. "Hey, where are you going now?", Sayuki asked with a small frown. "Just into town. I have to grab some supplies and that. Would you and your friends like to come?", Ketsuki asked. Sayuki looked around at everyone and before they could even say a word, "Of course!". "Hey! You can't just volunteer us to go with you!", Hikaru protested. "We do have our own opinions ya know!", Kaoru finished. "I know, but since you practically drowned me you're coming!", Sayuki stated, sticking her tongue out at the twins. "I would love to come with you four but I do have to work on my tan, take care of my daughter now!", Tamaki said with a wave as he laid in a chair and waved them off. "I have work", Kyoya simply stated. "And I need dear Mori to chop some fire wood for me~!", Yuki sang as he held an axe out to Mori. "Hm..", Mori simply responded and took the axe and headed off to chop fire wood. "Ok then, we only need to take the truck", Ketsuki stated. Fortunately the truck was a cab and a half so there was a small back seat part that the twins could sit in while the other three sat in the front. "Alright, we're going to quickly change!", Sayuki stated and headed off inside to change out of the wet bathing suit.

Ketsuki smiled, watching as the four ran inside the house. "I really do have to hand it to you guys. She is a lot happier now than she had ever been", Ketsuki complimented as he looked at the remaining hosts that would be staying. "I do agree, my lovely daughter has blossomed from a punk to a princess!!", Tamaki complimented. "Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that...", Ketsuki murmured, "She still has her moments".

The five now sat in the truck and were heading down the road towards the town, which was a half hour from the cabin. The nature was so beautiful. Lakes and forestry surrounded the roads and even beautiful stone structures lay about that were created by nature. "It's so beautiful out here...", Sayuki whispered. "Ya, you should really see it all year round. Not just in the summer, but the winter as well. It's gorgeous", Ketsuki spoke up. "Maybe...one of these winters", Sayuki replied, though that didn't seem to be the answer Ketsuki was looking for because a frown crossed his lips. When they got in town he pulled over to drop them off, "I'll meet you guys back here since I have a lot to do while I'm here so explore the town..". Ketsuki hunted in his pockets for his wallet and when he found it he handed some money to Sayuki. "Buy whatever you'd like. See you all here around 3pm", Ketsuki stated as he waved to them before driving off. Sayuki watched as her brother drove away and then faced Honey and the twins. "So what should we do first?", she asked them. "I wanna look around their shops!!", Honey exclaimed. "Any objections..?", she asked, raising a brow to the twins. "No, we're fine with that", they replied in unison and they headed off to a few of the local shops.

Sayuki looked around at the first shop they were in. It was filled with all sorts of things. The one thing she was actually glad to see though was a bunny rabbit that looked EXACTLY like Usa-chan. "Honey will love this...After all, it's my fault he lost Usa-chan in the first place...", Sayuki stated and quickly went to pay for the pink bunny. She hid it from view since she had decided to surprise him with it later on. The twins were over in the 'jokes&pranks' section of the store and Sayuki could see them trying on some of the goofy glasses that they had in that section. She giggled slightly. "Sayu-chan!!", Honey called and she turned, looking at the smaller boy. He was holding up a bathing suit that seemed more fitting and more to her liking then what the twins had brought. "Do you like it? I think it's better then the super revealing one the twins gave you", Honey stated, looking down at the bathing suit. "It's perfect Honey, I'll buy–", but her words were interrupted as Honey shook his head, "No, I'll buy it for you. No sense in wasting the small amount of money your brother gave you on something as small as this. Don't worry Sayu-chan, it will be ok". With that, Honey ran off to pay for the bathing suit.

The group had been wandering around looking in stores before they had stumbled on the towns local movie theater. The twins had spotted a movie they wanted to see but Sayuki and Honey didn't feel like a movie. "Why don't you two just go and me and Honey will do something else. Just remember where we have to meet my brother at 3, ok?", Sayuki stated. "Fine", the twins stated, waving them off before buying tickets for one of the movies and heading inside. Sayuki looked down at Honey, "So where to now?". "Let's get some ice cream!", Honey announced. "Alright", and with that they headed to the local ice cream shop. "I'll get bubble gum and...", Sayuki looked over at Honey. "Sherbert!", he announced with a smile. "And a sherbert please", Sayuki paid for the two cones of ice cream and the two went and sat down outside. The two sat there talking for a moment before Sayuki had finally remembered the bunny she had bought earlier, "OH!! Almost forgot about this but...", she rummaged through her bags and pulled out the Usa-chan replica, "I found a bunny that looks exactly like Usa-chan". She handed the pink bunny to the rather shocked looking boy. He looked as if he was about to cry as he suddenly pulled the rabbit into a hug, "USA-CHAN!", he cried out. He received a few odd stares from people passing by but he didn't seem to care. "Thank you so much, Sayu-chan!!", Honey exclaimed, suddenly jumping across the table and onto her. Unfortunately these chairs they were sitting in weren't the greatest and they fall back onto the ground, Honey on top of her and their lips randomly met in a kiss. Sayuki's face began to brighten, and so did Honey's, but neither pulled away. Maybe it was from the shock, or maybe they both liked it.

The two finally separated and sat up, their ice cream surprisingly surviving and still sitting on the table. "Sorry, Sayu-chan...", Honey apologized, looking away in embarrassment. Sayuki shook her head, "No...I-It's ok...". "Heyy!!", came the twins voices in unison, "What are you two doing down there?", Hikaru began. "We have to go", Kaoru finished. They looked at them and then Sayuki looked at her watch. 3PM came around rather fast. "Alright...", Sayuki murmured, gathering the bags and her ice cream, Honey gathering his new Usa-chan and his own ice cream, and they headed off to where they had to meet Ketsuki.

**END:~ Getting this chapter up early because this weekend...I am busy...xD. The reason I am busy is cause we have this wake-a-thon thing at my school so I get to stay up 24 hours with lots of caffeine and I'll need to find some entertainment. Lol, so ya. This chapter is a bit early but oh well. I know, I never really had a schedule anyway but I wanna post a chapter a week and Friday would usually be around my day to put a new chapter up but I'll be away for the night till 7AM Saturday, and by then I will crash and die x.x So ya...ENJOY! Oh, and guys I want your opinion on this. Do you think I should have a happy ending or a sad ending? With a happy ending it'll be quite sappy and probably boring with no sequel, with a sad ending it will be quite dramatic with a mini sequel that will surely fit to your liking!! So which one should it be? Happy ending with no sequel? Or sad ending with mini sequel? Please review on this chapter and on how this should end. It's not going to end like next chapter or anything, but it is going to end sometime soon, not sure when cause I need to know what you would like for an ending, lol.**


	12. Love Birds

**NOTE:~ NEWS!!! Ok, for everyone who had votes for Mori-senpai for the love story in THIS fanfic, I made a fic just for you guys!! It's titled "My Last Song Ever". So go and check it out! Told you guys I would get a fic out for you =P. At least I think I did anyway....Blahhh...Tired. Oh and for anyone who may or may not get offended by my version of gay people in this fanfic, don't! This is just MY version of two gay guys, not all gays are like this. I should know, my brother is gay, although he sometimes does act like Yuki...xD**

**Find Love? Ya Right!**

**Chapter 12: Love Birds**

Day two of staying at her brothers cottage, and she was already in hell with the twins. They had seen her and Honey's little 'accident kiss' and now were bugging the crap out of her with kissing noisy and a bunch of other stuff. The annoyance. She was now sitting at the breakfast table glaring at the devilish twins as they ate. They were grinning at her with delight. Probably thinking of more ways they could torture her. She took another harsh bite from one of her pan cakes as she crinkled her nose at the thought of more lovey dovey talk from the twins. Everyone else seemed to be quiet around the table as they noticed the awkwardness between Sayuki and the twins, or was it tension? Whatever it was, it was kind of scary. "Sayu-chan~!!", Yuki suddenly sang out, "What do you and your friends plan on doing today?". "Drown the twins", Sayuki stated, taking another bite from her pan cakes. Her eyes didn't seem to leave the grinning twins. "O-ok....", Yuki was silenced now as he was trying to think of something else to change things around the table. The Hikaru did it, making those kissing noises. "UGH! SHUT UP!", she exclaimed, throwing her plate of pan cakes his way, which he merely pulled Tamaki into the middle of the cross fire. "But it's so much fun watching your reaction!", Hikaru laughed, Kaoru laughing along with him. "UGH!! I HATE YOU BOTH! YOU'RE SO IMMATURE!!", Sayuki exclaimed, quickly getting to her feet and heading outside. Some of the people sitting at the table were confused now as to what was going on, especially Honey. "Why is Sayu-chan so mad...?", he asked, looking around the table.

"It seems Hikaru and Kaoru are bothering her about something to do with kissing...did anything happen between you and Sayuki the other day, Honey-senpai?", Kyouya asked as he took a sip of his coffee while tapping at his lap top. Honey thought for a moment about what had happened the other day, "We were swimming the other day...we went into town and went shopping, Hika-chan and Kao-chan went to watch a movie and me and Sayu-chan went to get ice cream...and she gave me a bunny that looks exactly like Usa-chan and then...", Honey faded off as he remembered the last event. His gaze went to the twins, "Did you see me knock Sayu-chan down by accident?". "Haha! It was more then just knock her down!", Kaoru laughed. "Lips smacked together! Held like that for a couple minutes!", Hikaru finished, laughing as well. Honey frowned at this, "Hika-chan! Kao-chan! That's mean! You know Sayu-chan is sensitive about this kind of stuff!!". The twins shrugged. "Eh, it's entertaining", Hikaru merely stated. "Hurting a friend is entertaining?", Honey asked, getting to his feet, "If that's fun then you go ahead and do that, but don't do it to Sayu-chan!". With that said, Honey headed outside to find Sayuki.

"Stupid no good twins...", Syauki growled, kicking a few sticks as she walked. She was walking through the hiking path that was in the woods. Every time she thought about the kiss with Honey, her face reddened and she just got even angrier. "Ugh! I can't like Honey! And if I do...he couldn't feel the same and...I don't wanna break up the Host Club or make things awkward in anyway!", she placed her hands on her head, messing up her hair in annoyance, "I thought this was going to be a vacation but instead it's just annoying me and giving me a head ache so far!". "Sayu-chan?", came that sweet voice and she jumped, quickly turning to face the small blonde boy. Her heart began to race, "H-Honey...H-How long have...you been there...?". "I just got here", Honey stated, smiling softly at her, "I'm sorry about yesterday and about Hika-chan and Kao-chan bugging you the way they have been. It's my fault after all...". The small boy looked towards the ground with a frown, his features saddened. "Honey...", Sayuki smiled softly and knelt down, pulling the boy into a hug, "It's ok, Hikaru and Kaoru are just idiots". "HEY!", two voices suddenly exclaimed, which caused both Sayuki and Honey to jump. They looked over and saw the twins standing there now, glaring at them. "Just for that", Kaoru began. "We're not apologizing", Hikaru finished, both crossing their arms in unison. Sayuki blinked in surprise. They were going to apologize? A smile appeared on her face once again. "Don't smile!", Kaoru growled. "We told you we're not apologizing anymore!", Hikaru finished. "That's fine...Hey, do you guys want to go riding on the quads?", she asked, now grinning. The twins looked at her curiously before grins once more plastered themselves across their faces.

"YAHOOO!!!", noises of fun could be heard as the small group drove on the quads, Mori and Honey on the same quad since Honey was a little short to drive. Kyoya and Tamaki didn't join in on the fun though since there was a limited number of quads, and that number was 4. "This is fun!", Honey exclaimed, smiling happily. "Haha, to be honest, this is my first time driving one of these!", Sayuki stated to the others, "But it's pretty easy".

"Well it looks like our group has became smaller", chuckled Ketsuki as he just got back from fishing. From the looks of things, fishing went rather well. "Yep! The group went out on the quads~!", Yuki sang as he came over to help his lover bring the fish and gear into the house. He heard their joyful cries in the distance and let out another chuckle, "Oh ya, I hear'em now. They must be having a blast". Suddenly Sayuki's scream shrieked through the forest and everything was dropped. They got onto the tractor, it being the only vehicle that could go through the trail made for the quads. Tamaki was on his cell phone with Hikaru, asking him what happened to his sweet daughter and if everyone was alright.

"Ya, she's fine!", Hikaru exclaimed into the phone, Tamaki's voice practically screaming from the device asking what happened and if anyone was hurt. "Would you calm down already?!", Hikaru yelled back, "Everyone here is ok...except...". _"EXCEPT WHAT?! IS MY POOR DAUGHTER OK?! WHO'S INJURED?! HIKARU!!!", _Tamaki's voice boomed from the phone once more. "Ugh! A stray dog just ran out onto the path, ok?! Sayuki hit it and we're not sure if it's ok or not!", Hikaru finally finished, "We're on trail #49, about half way through". _"Ok, we're almost there!"_, Tamaki replied before hanging up the phone.

As the group arrived they saw everyone crowded around an injured dog. Sayuki was knelt on the ground with the dogs head laying in her lap, a look of sorrow and worry on her face. This was her fault. "Hey, you ok...?", Ketsuki asked now as he knelt next to his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and then the dog. "He...just ran right out in front of me and I tried to stop as fast as I could but...", Sayuki faded off as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Hey, it's ok. I'm sure he'll be fine", Ketsuki looked towards the dog. It appeared to be a golden retriever. What an odd stray to be wandering these parts. He moved to the dogs side and placed his arms gently under him, lifting him into the air, "Yuki, drive Sayuki's quad back to the cabin. Sayuki, sit in the back trailer with the dog". He placed the dog into the trailer that was attached to the back of the tractor, also where Kyoya and Tamaki were sitting. Sayuki climbed in after the dog was set inside and she pulled his head back onto her lap. "Hey, Kyoya I need someone to sit up front with me. Too much weight in the back", Ketsuki stated as he started the tractor back up. Kyoya nodded and quickly climbed into the front with Ketsuki as they headed off. Everyone else headed back on the quads.

They brought the dog into the guest house that they also had on the property about a mile or so from the cabin itself. Everyone on the quads went back to the cabin. Ketsuki gently moved the dog from the trailer after handing Kyoya the key to open the guest house. He brought the dog inside and set him on the bed that sat in the corner of the room and headed over to the fire place, which was the only source of heat in this guest house, and lit a fire. "Ketsuki...he's going to be ok...right...?", Sayuki asked as she sat next to the dog, not looking away from the creature as she gently pet his head. He looked towards his sister, pausing for a moment before speaking, "In all honesty, I don't know Sayuki. We won't know until the doctor gets here...".

Everyone was asked to wait outside of the guest house while the doctor checked the dog, everyone besides Ketsuki since he owned the property. "Thanks for coming all the way out here Kanna", Ketsuki thanked the women as the two exited the guest house. "My pleasure. I'll be back in a few days to check up on the dog. Goodbye till then", the brown haired female waved, smiling at the group before climbing into her car and driving off. "So...?", Sayuki asked, looking up at her brother. He gave her a small smile, "he's gunna be fine, we just have to watch him and make sure he doesn't move too much. He's asleep right now, but he does have an injured paw, but that should heal in a couple days. Kanna said he has no chip and he had no collar or tags with him so he probably doesn't belong to anyone. She sees it all the time, people letting go of dogs they don't want anymore up here...". "So...when he gets better...can I keep him..?", Sayuki asked, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Heh, not my choice. That's yours", Ketsuki stated, placing a hand on her head and messing up her hair, "But if he's gunna be your dog then you gotta watch him. It's best we don't move him from where he is now so you, and if your friends want, can stay in the guest house". Sayuki nodded, looking at the others. "I think we'll stay in the cabin, this thing is too small for our liking", the twins stated, placing their arms around each other. "I get no reception over here, so I'll stay at the cabin as well", Kyoya stated. Tamaki was about to say he would stay when the twins covered his mouth, "Why don't you and Honey stay together?", Kaoru asked with a grin. "Ya, I'm sure it'll be fun", Hikaru finished. "Ok!", Honey exclaimed, "What about you, Takashi?!". Mori looked down at the small boy and then away, "I'll stay at the cabin...".

"Wait a minute...Hikaru! Kaoru! Is this some plan to get me and Honey alone together?!", Sayuki questioned, shaking a fist at the twins. All they did was push everyone towards the truck, which was their way back to the cabin. "Time to go~!", Kaoru sang. "Have a nice night, love birds~!", Hikaru finished, sticking their tongues out at an angered Sayuki as they drove away. "Damn plotting bastards....", Sayuki murmured in annoyance. "Let's go see him, Sayu-chan!", Honey said, pulling Sayuki into the small guest house and shutting the door to keep the warmth inside. Sayuki looked towards the sleeping dog and smiled softly. At least he wasn't dying or anything. Now she didn't feel so bad. "So what are you going to name him, Sayu-chan?!", Honey asked, taking a seat on the couch. Sayuki thought for a moment about that. If he was going to be her dog he did need a name. But what to name him? "I don't know yet...I think I'll wait to see his personality first", Sayuki replied, smiling at Honey as she sta down next to him. It then dawned on her that she was alone now with the boy she liked. No one else there but a sleeping, injured dog. Her heart suddenly began to race now and her face slowly turned red. "Hm? Sayu-chan? Are you ok? Your face is all red?", Honey tilted his head ever so slightly as he looked at her reddened face. "U-Uhm...I'm ok, it's nothing!", Sayuki replied, smiling at Honey. '_Why won't my heart stop pounding? Being...this close to Mitsukuni...is making my heart throb out of control. I really do love him...don't I...?_', she thought to herself. "You know Sayuki...you and your dog can still come and live with me after this...if you want to", Honey broke her thoughts. He actually called her 'Sayuki' instead of 'Sayu-chan'. "I know...I would really like that, and we can all hang out together whenever we want...", Honey stated, a bright smile tugging at his lips. Sayuki looked at him and then away, "Thank you _Mitsukuni_. I think I would really like that....". Honey smiled as he heard her call him by his actual name. That made him feel good, really good. This warn feeling crossed his cheeks and his stomach was filled with wonderful butterflies. Was he in love?

**END:~ Sorry it took so long for this chappy! I had trouble writing it since I had no idea what to do! So 1: What should I name the dog?! And 2: Happy Ending or Sad Ending?! Sad ending has a mini sequel to it, Happy ending doesn't.**

**If it's a sad ending, the sequel will have Honey and Sayuki meet about 2-3 years after this and Honey is a successful businessman, but hasn't really found anyone he loves since Sayuki. Sayuki's brother has put her through college and she's making her way through life with the dog. Her job is a graphics designer/Actress. ^_^ Don't wanna tell ya too much cause if it's a sad ending this will happen and it would spoil the sequel ^_^. You think about it, please review! Thanks~!**


	13. Stay In Your Arms Forever

**NOTE:~ Ello good peoples! Sorry it took me a bit for this Chapter. And sadly...all good things must come to an end, eh? This will be my last chapter because I have no more idea's for this fic...Sorry! But I do hope you enjoy the ending I planned! This fic was fun to right! NOW GO CHECK OUT THE MORI ONE! XD Enjoys~!**

**Find Love? Ya Right!**

**Chapter 13: Stay In Your Arms Forever**

Sayuki woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She looked to her side and smiled slightly at Mitsukuni, who had fallen asleep with her on the couch. She slowly moved from her position, trying her best not to wake the small senior as she got up to answer the door. She unlocked it, slowly opening it to see her brother standing there with some breakfast for her and Hunny.

"Thought you guys would be hungry", Ketsuki stated, coming inside and setting the food down on the small kitchen table in the guest house. He turned and saw Hunny was still asleep and the dog was resting as well. He looked towards Sayuki, "How is he..?", he asked, referring to the dog.

"He's ok. He hasn't made much noise and knows not to move. He's a good listener", Sayuki replied as she unwrapped the still warm food and began eating some of the bacon.

"That's good. I'm sure he'll recover quite nicely", Ketsuki said, starring at the dog now as silence filled the room. It slowly turned awkward. Why was it so awkward? Suddenly Ketsuki turned to Sayuki with a smile. "I have an offer for you", he began.

"Hm..? What kind of offer?", she asked, blinking in confusion.

"I would like to invite you to stay here with me and Yuki. You can have the whole upstairs to yourself and you can invite your friends over any time you'd like. But you'd have to attend a school around here. I think it would be best if you stayed with family", Ketsuki stated, his smile growing slightly.

"Oh...?", she had no idea what to say, "But...I won't get to see my friends as much then...".

"That's true...but you'll make new ones. Besides, I want to reform my bond with my little sister, and Yuki's always wanted someone he could possibly called his own little sister", Ketsuki stepped over to her, placing his hand on her head, "You think about it, but it would really hurt me if you declined".

And with that, Ketsuki left. At that moment, Sayuki was torn. How could she choose between the boy she liked and her older brother? This was going to be hard. She suddenly lost her apatite and pushed the food away. The dog began to whine slightly and she quickly went over, patting him gently on his head. She crawled onto the bed next to him, her hand running through his fur gently as she tried to calm him and keep him quiet.

"Shhh...It's ok. You're ok", she whispered to the dog, her gaze shifting towards the sleeping Mitsukuni. How was she going to decide? This was going to be hard.

Hunny sat up, rubbing his tired eyes as he finally caught the smell of food.

"Mmm, who brought food...?", he asked with a slight yawn.

"Ketsuki brought it", Sayuki replied, putting on a smile as he looked towards her.

"Is he ok...?", Hunny asked, nodding his head towards the dog. Sayuki looked at the dog and nodded.

"Ya, he's just fine..", she replied.

Hunny got to his feet and walked over to the table, beginning to eat some of the deserts that had been made specially for him for his breakfast. He noticed the food had barely been touched and his gaze went back to Sayuki.

"What's the matter Sayu-chan..?", he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Sayuki looked back at him and shook her head now, "Everything's fine Hunny, I'm just not that hungry right now. Don't worry".

That day was quite boring. It was raining outside so they couldn't do much, which really sucked. So they couldn't swim, they couldn't ride the quads, they couldn't do anything. Hunny and Sayuki sat inside the guest house with the fire place going to keep the cabin warm. They were wrapped up in blankets at opposite ends of the couch. Neither spoke. The only visitor they had was Ketsuki, who came by to bring them lunch and then dinner. But Sayuki didn't eat either meal. She was in too much of a dilemma to think about eating at the moment, which had Hunny worried. Why wasn't she eating?

The next day, Doctor Kanna came back to check up on the dog. This time Hunny and Sayuki were aloud to stay inside to watch. Kanna checked his legs and made sure everything was working and healing properly. She checked his eyes and his mouth. He seemed to be healing quite nicely. Kanna packed up her bag and stood up, looking at the two, and Ketsuki as well.

"He's doing just fine. He can start walking, but make sure he's not strained too much. But the walking will also help him heal so as long as it's not too much up hill stuff, he'll be fine", Kanna stated.

"Thanks again", Ketsuki replied, showing Kanna out.

Sayuki knelt next to the bed, petting the dog and watching as he wagged his tail. He was happy. That was good. He slowly licked at her face, which cause Sayuki to actually smile.

"You're a good dog, ya know that..? Sorry I put you through that...", she apologized, placing her head on top of the dogs, "I wish I didn't have to be put through something as well...", she whispered quietly so no one else but the dog could hear her.

"Sayu-chan! Have you thought of a name for him yet?!", Hunny asked, smiling at her. She looked back at the boy and then at the dog. She shook her head. No name yet.

"No, not yet. I'll pick one soon", she replied, patting the dog on his head.

"HEY! Sayuki! Hunny!", exclaimed the twins, "Hurry up! Let's go quadding!".

The two looked out the window to see the twins standing outside waving at them. Sayuki looked back at the dog, not wanting to leave him alone. She looked back at Hunny and smiled.

"You go have fun with them. I'm gunna stay here. Don't worry, it's ok", Sayuki stated, patting Hunny's head. Hunny was hesitant at first but slowly nodded and turned, heading out of the cabin and over to the twins. She watched them for a moment before looking back at the dog. She was now alone with him in the cabin. She took a seat on the bed next to him.

"I don't know what to do..", she whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes, "I don't want to disappoint anyone, and I don't want to abandon my friends...or Hunny...Why did he had to say that?! This decision is so hard! I can't just choose...". The dog nudged her arm away and placed his head on her lap, trying to comfort her. She smiled slightly, petting him now as a few tears trailed down her cheeks. "You're a good dog...".

A few hours later after quadding, Hunny got back to the cabin. He burst through the door with a huge smile.

"OH YOU SHOULD HAVE COME SAYU-CHAN!", he exclaimed, "It was SO much fun and we..". He trailed off as he noticed both Sayuki and the dog were missing. Where had they gone?! He quickly hurried out to go tell the others that they were missing.

**~Somewhere On A Hiking Trail~**

Sayuki had went out to take the dog for a walk and to clear her head. They went up one of the hiking trails, which wasn't up hill or anything so it was ok for the dog to walk. They were only out there for 20 minutes when Sayuki began to feel weak. All that walking made her tired, after all she hadn't eaten in a couple days so she was already weak. But the walking just did it. She had collapsed on the path, unable to get up. Her vision was a little blurry, and her gut hurt. The dog stayed by her side though, whining and nudging her a little before finally laying down beside her, worrying about her now. He would stay by her side until help arrived. "You're a good dog...", Sayuki whispered, leaning against the dog slightly.

**~With The Others~**

"Where could she have gone with that dog?!", Ketsuki growled, having a panic attack.

"Calm down Ketsu-kun!", Yuki placed a hand on his lovers shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine. Remember what Kanna said? The dog needed to be walked, so maybe she just took him for a walk and they're not back yet?".

"I'm going to find Sayuki", Hunny stated, looking at everyone, "I know she's in trouble! I just feel it!".

Everyone looked at Hunny and then at each other. Ketsuki tossed some keys to Hunny, some to the twins, and some to Tamaki.

"We'll go in groups and check out the trails on the quads. The groups are, Hunny and Mori, Tamaki and Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru, and me and Yuki", Ketsuki stated before tossing everyone a walkie talkie, "This is how we'll keep in contact. Let's go".

And with that, the group headed out to find Sayuki and the dog. It seemed that Hunny was even more worried about Sayuki than anyone else, even her brother, which seemed odd. Didn't it?

**~With Sayuki~**

"I don't think they'll figure it out...", Sayuki whispered, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. She was trying to stay awake but her mind and body wanted her to sleep.

"I'm so tired...and hungry...I feel so weak...", she whispered to the dog, who whined in reply, "Go find them...Go find Mitsukuni for me...". She told the dog, who immediately jumped to his feet. He licked her on the face a few times before running off. Sayuki didn't know if he was actually going to find Hunny, but she had faith in the creature. He wouldn't let her down.

**~With Hunny&Mori~**

Hunny was surprisingly driving the quad while Mori was trying to navigate them through the trails. Mori had never seen Hunny so determined and so worried in his life. His cousin truly cared for this girl more than anyone else did. That was good. They would be a good couple.

"_Anyone find anything yet?"_, Tamaki's voice questioned through the walkie talkie.

"Not yet", Mori replied in his gruff voice, others saying the same thing in response.

"_We have to find her...she couldn't have walked too far off!"_, Tamaki stated, really worried about his 'daughter'.

Hunny sped up a little, causing Mori to almost drop the walkie talkie. That wouldn't have been good.

He placed a hand on Hunny's shoulder, "Calm down Mitsukuni, we'll find her".

Hunny looked back at his cousin, tears in his eyes. "I have to find her right away Takashi. She hasn't eaten in a few days. I know I should've said something to everyone else, but every time I asked her...she said she wasn't hungry, or she had eaten when I was out. Takashi, this is my fault I should've done something. I should've helped her in some way...I don't want Sayuki to go anywhere", Hunny sniffled, looking ahead once more, "I have to find her. I want to stay with her, I want to be there for her when she's upset. I want her to know we can talk about anything she wants. We can do anything she wants. I just want her to be ok. To live a good, healthy life. I want _**my**_ Sayuki to be ok!".

Mori was quite surprised by his cousins words, and he had forgotten to take his finger off of the walkie talkie so everyone else had heard Hunny as well. Ketsuki finally came to a realization. He had put too much pressure on Sayuki. That was why she hadn't eaten. That was the cause of this situation. It was _his_ fault.

"_Listen Hunny, it's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it. Sayuki is going to be fine, just calm down and focus. You can't do anything if your heads all cloudy. We'll find her, I promise you that"_, Ketsuki spoke from the walkie talkie. Hunny nodded slightly and slowed down a bit. As soon as he slowed down, the dog appeared on the side of the trail, barking at them. Hunny quickly came to a stop near the dog.

"That's Sayuki's dog!", he exclaimed, "Where is she?!".

The dog barked a couple times before running down the trail. Hunny was quick to follow. Mori informed everyone of the situation and the trail and location to where they were heading. Just a little ways up the trail they saw Sayuki laying near the edge of the trail, the dog sitting next to her with his tail wagging happily. By this time, Sayuki was already out cold. Hunny quickly stopped, putting it into park and hopping off the quad. He rushed to Sayuki's side, looking at her.

"Sayuki...Are you ok..? Sayuki..?", he asked, shaking her slightly.

Sayuki's eyes opened slightly, a small smile tugged at her lips, "Hi Mitsukuni...sorry I worried you...".

Hunny smiled, shaking her head, "No. It's ok...", he whispered. Mori picked Sayuki up and brought her over to the quad.

"We have her. We're coming back to the cabin now", Mori spoke into the walkie talkie. Once everyone was on the quad safely, Sayuki position between Hunny and Mori, they started off. The dog followed behind them.

When they were back at the large cabin, everyone was relieved that Sayuki was ok. She just needed some rest and needed to eat when she woke up to recover her lost strength. She would be fine. The dog laid on the bed with her, quite comfy now. Everyone was glad Sayuki would be ok. Especially Hunny.

The next day, Sayuki had breakfast in bed and had gotten a scolding from the twins, not to mention Tamaki, about how she had to eat. If she has a problem she can't just stop eating. That won't solve her problem. But Sayuki was feeling a lot better after a good nights rest and a good breakfast. This time when she went for her walk, she actually had the strength.

Sayuki watched as the dog trailed around in front of her, sniffing along the trail, happy to be there. "I think I figured out a name for you", she called to the dog, who seemed to stop and his ears perked up as he looked back at her, "Kouken, it means guardian. Because you protected me the other day and helped them find me. You're my guardian". The dog seemed happy by his name and barked before continuing to run around and sniff the area.

The two ended up at a cliff side by the water. It looked out over the forestry and the large brilliant blue lake below. It was quite nice, quite peaceful. One could do a lot of thinking out there. Kouken sat next to her, panting with his tail wagging as he looked around at the scenery with her.

"I'm in trouble, Kouken...", she whispered, "I don't want to disappoint Ketsuki, but I also don't want to hurt Hunny and the others. Why is this such a tough decision? Why does this stuff always happen to me? Hard stuff...".

"Kouken huh?", came a voice, which caused Sayuki to jump as she looked back to see her brother standing there, "That's a nice name". He walked over and stood by the edge of the cliff, looking around at the scenery. The two were quiet for a bit. Neither speaking for a while.

"I'm sorry I placed such a burden on you", Ketsuki suddenly said, "I just wanted my little sister to know I care and I want to be here for her...".

"I know...but saying stuff like that, saying I'd hurt you if I chose not to stay here...that makes everything harder. The night before you asked if I wanted to stay, Mitsukuni asked me...if I would stay with him. Kouken could come to. I don't know what to do. My heart and head are saying two different things and I'm just so confused. That's why I didn't eat", Sayuki explained, looking towards the water.

"Then do what your heart tells you. That's the one you should listen to. Your heart should be in whatever you decide. My offer stands, but I won't be so hurt if you don't stay here. I would understand and support you none the less. But you do have to decide soon. Tomorrow is when I take everyone home", Ketsuki stated, placing a hand on Sayuki's shoulder, smiling at her, "Just listen to that good heart of yours and don't look back". With that, Ketsuki turned and began walking away. Sayuki watched him.

"Listen to my heart, huh?", she placed a hand on her chest where her heart was. Even with that said. She still had a lot to think about. She wrapped and arm around Kouken and laid her head on his, "What do you think Kouken...?". He barked in reply. "I think so to...".

The next day, after breakfast, Ketsuki was packing the large vehicle up with everyone's things. Yuki was making a nice conversation with Kyouya about politics, the twins were relaxing before the drive. Tamaki was helping Ketsuki pack the truck. Mori was chopping some last amounts of wood as a thank you for letting them stay there that week. Hunny was waiting to leave. And Sayuki and Kouken...

The girl and her dog just got back from their walk and they looked around at everyone.

"Everyone, me and Kouken have an announcement", Sayuki began, now getting everyone's attention, "Now this week has been hard on me. I was placed with the decision on who I would stay with. It was between my brother and Mitsukuni. Both of them are good people, and I love them both dearly. But unfortunately Kouken and I can only stay in one place...".

Everyone moved in closer in anticipation. What was he decision?!

"And I decided to...", she bit her bottom lip, walking over to her brother and placing a hand on his shoulder, "stay with Mitsukuni. I'm sorry. You told me to listen to my heart, and I'm listening and following what it's telling me. But I do love you. You're my older brother, and I wish you all the best. And we can still see each other. You still gotta bring me up here in the winter". Sayuki punched her brother playfully in the shoulder. He smiled at her, patting her on the head.

"Yeah, you better be good then squirt. I better not get any bad reports about your schooling or any fights. Ok?", He asked, smirking now.

"Who, me?", Sayuki asked innocently, "_**Never**_".

And just like that, Sayuki was going to be staying with Hunny. They were going to live together and have many more adventures and fun times together with the Host Club. But most importantly, they were going to spend forever in each others arms...

**~*THE END*~**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this fanfic and has reviewed it. I had lots of fun writing this fic, and will probably have lots of fun writing others as well. I will probably post a little 'mini' side fic after this one. It will be attached as a special chapter. I'll let you guys read it though. I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I have, and I wish Mitsukuni and Sayuki all the best.**

**With much love,**

**~Kofa-Chan**


	14. Special Chapter: I Wish You All The Best

**NOTE:~ SPECIAL CHAPTER!! ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Find Love? Ya Right!**

**Special Chapter: I Wish You All The Best**

Ketsuki had just gotten back from getting the mail from the mail box. Which was at the side of the road, a distance away from the actual house. So he had drove out to get the mail. He had received a letter from Sayuki, his sister.

"Ooohh, what's that Ketsu-kun~!", Yuki sang, looking over his lovers shoulders as he opened the letter.

"It's a letter from Sayuki. She said she'd write and let me know how she's doing since she doesn't want to cost Hunny all those long distance charges", Ketsuki replied, now beginning to read over the letter.

_Dear Ketsuki&Yuki,_

_Hey guys, I hope you two are well? How's the love life going? I'm doing just fine. Me and the Host Club are still the best of friends, and Mitsukuni and I are getting along just fine. I help out with their club now. Just baking and stuff and making tea. I would never become a hostess. Hell, I'd kick the guys ass's if anything else! Oh, we have a new addition to the Host Club as well. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. She kinda broke an important vase the Club was entering in some contest thing and so she owes them a lot of money. So she's disguised as a boy and acting as one of the Hosts. She's quite an awesome person. Tamaki says she's my sister, but we keep telling that idiot that we're not related, we're not his daughters, so get lost. It's nice to have another girl though. She's not all that big on fashion or make up. Kinda like me._

_We've had a lot of comical adventures since Haruhi arrived though, and I think Tamaki likes her, maybe even the twins. OH! And I think Kyouya has a small crush on her as well, though he'd kill me if he knew I told you that. Please don't tell him anything when we come to visit this summer. You'll get to meet Haruhi. I'm pretty sure you'll like her, and I think Yuki would probably proclaim her as his younger sister to._

_I guess I should tell you about school. I'm doing great. My grades are up and Mitsukuni has been helping me with the things I struggle in. He's a really great guy. Even if he's like a small child, if you really get to know him, he's awesome. Anyway, I'm having fun and doing fine. Oh and Kouken says hi to, he's a lot better now and Mitsukuni and I take him for walks every day. His younger brother seems to have taken a liking to him as well. Oh, I also sent some pictures. You can enjoy them. Just some pictures of me and the club and our little adventures, I think Kouken is in a few of them to. I'm pretty sure my adventures aren't over though, and maybe I'll get some love out of this, eh? __**Find love? Maybe just a little. **__Well enjoy the pictures, I hope to hear from you real soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Sayuki Yatsuma_

Ketsuki pulled out the pictures next, looking over them. A few were with her and the club at a beach, this 'Haruhi Fujioka' was in them as well. Kouken was indeed in a few of them. Sayuki looked so happy. Ketsuki was still a bit hurt by the fact that she didn't live there with him and Yuki, but he was glad she was happy. And if she was happy, then he was happy as well.

"Seems like Sayu-chan is doing just fine", Yuki stated, now messaging Ketsuki's shoulders.

"She sure is...", Ketsuki replied as he got to the last picture. It was a picture of Hunny and Sayuki kissing and a small arrow in the corner pointing to turn it over. Ketsuki did and read on the back. _**"I think he's the one. He's my everything. The love of my life. I follow my heart, and I am truly happy, Thank you"**_.

"Ya, she's doing just fine", Ketsuki said with a small smile, "She's going to make a great mother some day".

"Oohh? Children already, Ketsu-kun?", laughed Yuki, "I'm sure her and Hunny-kun would make beautiful children..."...

**END:~ I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading this special chapter! Thank you for everyone who has read this story and I hope you go and check out the others! ^_^ Thanks again~! Bye for now!**


End file.
